Tainted Line
by Theatricals
Summary: "Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" Skypaw must pick up the pieces of her father's mistake while carrying the consequences of his actions on her own shoulders... but nobody told her she would lose a part of herself in the process.
1. Prologue

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Hushed murmurs spread throughout the camp, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit. The commotion that could be heard from every den dragged them outside, regardless of their previous activities. Their curiosity—and some might call nosiness—led them to draw their eyes on the leader's den, listening as the unfriendly voices finally ceased.

The sound of moving brambles alerted them to their leader leaving his den, his strong muscles propelling him upward to take his place on top of the stones that sheltered it. His gray tabby fur bristled, and despite the lack of light that the setting sun gave off, they could see his amber eyes glistening with fury.

Moments after he had announced his presence, another cat followed his path, moving out of the den with similar agitation, but a lot more nervous and foreboding. The darker tabby took hesitant steps with his eyes firmly planted ahead of him, as if he were ashamed to even look back. He did, however, turn back around when the leader called everyone's attention to them.

"Cats of AspenClan, gather beneath the Highstone!"

The other cats looked bewildered. They almost thought they might have heard wrong. He did not use the familiar words to call a Clan meeting—this call was an order; him demanding them to come and listen. Looking around in confusion, the cats who were already peering out started to gather, and those who had just settled in their nests came out when the sound of their Clan leader calling for them took away any chance of sleep. Even the only queen in the Clan, currently nursing her two kits, moved outside of her den.

The focus of their attention soon moved to the gray tabby sitting in front of the Highstone, facing the leader. His yellow-green eyes faced amber, although the higher ground where the leader stood gave him much more of an advantage. The anger that radiated from his place atop the Highstone gradually moved to his Clanmates as they grew increasingly interested in what was happening.

One cat finally decided to speak up. "Silentstar, what has happened?"

The question came from a well-built black and white she-cat. Her tail was high and her eyes and ears alert. Only a cat truly determined would come right out and demand an answer from their leader. As much as the other cats would avoid doing the same, they had to agree with her straight-forward approach, and turned their gazes back on the tabby who had called for them.

"I want you all to listen. Pay attention and hear what I have to say," Silentstar growled, his voice seething as he addressed them. His amber eyes moved over the entire crowd before settling. "The cat you see before you has been convicted of treachery."

Angered yowls and shocked and confused expressions were the result of his claim. They all looked to one another, hoping to find some sort of explanation from someone, but it appeared as though no one knew what to make of it. The call to order by their Clan leader drew their attention once more, although more and more cats were staring at the dark tabby that refused to lift his head from where he stood in the middle of the camp.

"Your Clanmate has broken the warrior code, as well as a moral code that we choose to follow," he said. "Not only has he taken a mate while still bound with another—" all of their eyes moved to the white she-cat standing by the nursery, who turned away at their looks. "But the she-cat he has chosen to court has loyalties to RavenClan!"

The implications of his words spread throughout the Clan, and they didn't even bother to hide their looks, which were quickly growing with anger and betrayal. When the tom finally raised his head, he met their stares head-on, not without defiance, but with a masked uncertainty. He didn't even bother to try and deny it.

"You are an unfaithful cat without a shred of loyalty. The Warrior Code states: 'You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan.' Do you not remember the Warrior Code, Blotchfire?"

The cat known as Blotchfire didn't even twitch. "I know the Warrior Code inside and out, Silentstar."

"Then that brings up the question that everyone wants to know," the leader snarled. "Why would such a 'loyal' cat do such a thing as break the Warrior Code? Not only that, but hurt his Clanmates—his mate and kits?"

The mask that the warrior held wavered as he looked at the she-cat, but she still did not dare look back at him. His gaze was locked on his own paws for a few moments before he lifted his head, holding a steady gaze as he replied. "I do not think I can give you an answer, Silentstar. I know what I did was wrong." He said no more after that.

"Do you have any words to say in your defense?" the tom asked, a challenge hidden beneath his question.

A long pause, and then, "No, I do not."

The whole of the Clan had stayed quiet until now, taking time to digest everything that had just been revealed to them. The cry of kits broke their concentration for just a moment, but Silentstar still called the attention back to himself.

"If you have nothing more to say, then I demand you leave this camp. This is no longer your Clan, and no longer your family."

The kits' cries grew louder and more upset, but no one paid any attention to them as they watched the kits' father accept judgment and his fate without so much as a request for forgiveness. His brilliant eyes met those of every cat in the clearing, one by one, before landing on the leader. A sense of silent communication passed through them, and with a simple nod, the tom turned around and left the camp.

The trail of cries followed him out, as if mourning the loss of the devoted warrior.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

* * *

 **ASPENCLAN**

 **LEADER:**

Silentstar - Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **DEPUTY:**

Scarletstream - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

Bristlefur - Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

 **WARRIORS:**

Duskleap - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Embercloud - Cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Hailcry - White she-cat with black tail and smudges on head with amber eyes.

Jaggedclaw - Black tom with white chest and green eyes.  
Apprentice, Skypaw

Mudwhisker - Ashy-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice, Whitepaw

Quickbreeze - Cream and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Snowpaw

Scorchpelt - Long-furred, off-white tom with tabby stripes and amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Wrenpaw

 **APPRENTICES:**

Brackenpaw - Brown marbled tabby tom with light amber eyes.

Skypaw - Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowpaw - White tom with one blue and one amber eye.

Whitepaw - Off-white she-cat with light tabby stripes and pale amber eyes.

Wrenpaw - Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

Larksplash - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Crowkit, a black tom with bright amber eyes, Echokit, a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, and Mallowkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes).

 **ELDERS:**

Hollowstripe - Ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Rushfall - Brown and white tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.

 **WILLOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:**

Brindlestar - Pale brown tabby tom with long fur and yellow eyes.

 **DEPUTY:**

Halfblaze - Off-white tom with darker points, one shredded ear, and pale blue eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

Swallowtuft - Blue she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Perchcloud

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**

Perchcloud - Gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow-green eyes.

 **WARRIORS:**

Adderstrike - Dark gray-black tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Birchpaw

Briarsong - Pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Stormlight - Black tom with yellow eyes.

Sunflame - Pale brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.  
Apprentice, Mosspaw

Leafshade - Cream tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Fernpaw

Robinflight - Dark ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Wavepaw

Russetstorm - Large red tom with long fur and green eyes.  
Apprentice, Sootpaw

 **APPRENTICES:**

Birchpaw - Cream and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Fernpaw - Off-white she-cat with tabby markings and blue eyes.

Mosspaw - Dark brown tabby with pale amber eyes.

Sootpaw - Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Wavepaw - Dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

Maplestream - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Morningkit, a cream she-cat with blue eyes, and Puddlekit, a brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes).

Rippleheart - Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **ELDERS:**

Troutfoot - Ashy-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

 **RAVENCLAN**

 **LEADER:**

Ivystar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 **DEPUTY:**

Flamestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

Lichenmask - Large white tom with long fur and green eyes.

 **WARRIORS:**

Bramblestep - Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Larchpaw

Copperflame - Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice, Mothpaw

Tawnyleap - Cream tabby tom with blue eyes.

Nettlefrost - Dark gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Palestrike - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Flightpaw

Petalbreeze - Black and white she-cat with pale green eyes.

Sagefur - Dark and light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice, Cardinalpaw

Shadefall - Black tom with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

Cardinalpaw - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Flightpaw - White and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Larchpaw - Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mothpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

 **QUEENS:**

Redwhisker - Ginger tabby and white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother to Ashkit, a gray tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes, and Foxkit, a red tabby she-cat with a lighter chest and pale green eyes).

 **ELDERS:**

Mistleaf - White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dovecloud - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

 **OUTSIDERS**

Axel - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes.

Kodi - Russet tom with pale yellow eyes.

Paris - Fawn-colored she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. Chapter One

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

* * *

"Keep your focus on me!"

The smaller cat heaved with the effort she had already put in, taking a few moments to catch her breath. Her mentor looked more impatient than angry, although she was sure it wouldn't take much for him to declare that they had done enough for the day. The exhaustion pulling at her paws made her almost willing to end it here, but the tom would not allow her to get away so easily with such meager results.

Grunting, the she-cat kicked up dirt as she leaped at her mentor, digging her claws into his back as he had instructed earlier. Usually training would require claws be sheathed for the entirety of the session, but it had been mutually decided between the two of them that for less intense battle training, claws would be unsheathed to simulate a real battle. There might have been hopes that she could have picked up the move a little easier this way, but she was still unable to perfect it, never being able to get away before her mentor could counter with the drop-and-roll technique.

She always knew it was coming, but she was never quick enough to bounce back after it had happened. Sometimes she would be caught underneath his weight, and other times, like today, she would jump away in time to avoid being crushed. However, her landing was never satisfactory, and she stumbled when she felt her paws hit the soft earth.

The black tom stood up to his full height, shaking off any of the dirt that his pelt could have collected. He gave the apprentice a look. "We've been trying this for almost half a moon, Skypaw," he sighed. "You need to learn not to put so much of your weight on one side. If you keep things balanced you won't risk falling over like you did just now."

"I _know,_ Jaggedclaw," she groaned. That had been a constant reminder ever since she screwed up the first time. As much as she might try and take his advice to heart, she could never quite manage it. It was growing tedious and even more so, frustrating, as she knew that he most likely would not teach her anything else until she could do the move ten times over with no mistakes. As annoying as it might be, moving on without being able to perform the move would almost be like admitting defeat. She knew herself well enough that it would bug her from that point forward if she gave up. "I'll get it right this time."

"Actually," the tom interrupted before she could try again. "I think it's about time we head back to camp."

It was easy to see that they wouldn't be training much longer, as they had been for a good portion of the morning, but she couldn't help digging her claws into the dirt in frustration. She could have had it!

Appearing to notice his apprentice's growing agitation, he smiled gently. "You'll get it, Skypaw. Some moves take a little longer to get right. You could say that I had similar problems when I was an apprentice. Mind you, I was also a lot less patient and probably would have stopped trying a while back."

The thought reassured her and even made her smile when she thought of her mentor as a young apprentice. She had only heard stories from the elders of how much of a nuisance Jaggedclaw was when he was younger—quite a contrast to the humorous, mostly calm front he put up now. It made her laugh, trying to imagine him stomping his paw in anger when he didn't do something right.

"What are you laughing at?" Jaggedclaw looked at her, lifting a brow. His smile was teasing, as he probably understood just what she was thinking.

"I bet your mentor was more than frustrated with you," she laughed, her previous doubts slowly melting away.

"Eh, well, he wasn't as good as a mentor as _I_ am…" he stood up as if to show up. "…but he knew that things like this can't be rushed. We sometimes argued over stuff like that, when I spoke with my mouth instead of my brain. I swear I can still feel where he cuffed me over the ear." He rubbed his ear and winced, and Skypaw looked on, amused.

"But you know, I guess he did know what he was doing. I was a huge mouse-brain, thinking that I should just forget about it and move on. I really thought I knew what was best for me. But, like I said, I was a mouse-brain," he shrugged.

"I was under the impression that you were still a mouse-brain," Skypaw muttered, giving him a mischievous look. He must have heard, for he turned and glared half-heartedly at her.

"That's not the point." The apprentice watched as he tried to hold a straight face, but it didn't take long before he gave up. Being serious wasn't really Jaggedclaw's thing, in her opinion, although she didn't say so out loud. He was far too witty and laid back to be considered wise by any means. It didn't mean that she didn't take his words to heart, but she also figured a little teasing wouldn't do any harm. "My point is that you haven't learned everything you have to learn yet. Neither have I."

The lack of response from Skypaw seemed to send him a message, and he quickly cut in, "I'm not going on about how 'you'll learn at your own pace' and all that, since I'm sure you already realize that. Or at least, I hope so."

Skypaw shrugged, too lost in thought to even react in a way that showed she was listening. These thoughts did, however, spark some interesting considerations. Jaggedclaw only sat and watched, accustomed to his apprentice's tendency to remain silent as she thought things over. Skypaw finally made eye contact when she saw her mentor flick his tail, as if to bring her back to reality.

"…Yeah, I know. I just don't want it to take another moon before I can get it right." She could only imagine how far her brother and the other apprentices would get in their training in that amount of time. Shaking her head of those doubts, she looked back at him. "But I assume that you'll whip me into shape before then, eh?"

"I would like to think so," he laughed at her assumption, probably fairly accurate. "My apprentice will not be held back while the rest get their warrior names. I won't allow it." It was as if he could read her mind.

"I'm sure that would show Silentstar your _excellent_ mentoring skills," she said sarcastically, laughing as he swung at her, claws sheathed, as if to cuff her over the ear like he had recalled his mentor doing.

"Anyway," he said, getting to his paws. "This was a good training session, and I'm glad that we're on the same page now. But it really is time that we be getting back to camp, before someone starts looking for us and wonders what's taking so long."

 _You just want to rest your own paws!_ Skypaw thought, but she couldn't say she disagreed. She was tired too, and curling up in her nest sounded even better the more she thought about it. Her spirits were brightened a bit more after their conversation, and it encouraged her that the next day would produce better results.

They had been training close by, so it didn't take them too long to return to camp. By the time they moved through the barrier of brambles and twigs, the cats in the camp were already starting to move together, excited whispers moving through the crowd. Jaggedclaw went his own way soon after they entered the camp, and Skypaw wasted no time moving towards the apprentices' den, which was closest to the entrance, spotting a brown and white marbled tabby she-cat outside.

"Hey, Wrenpaw, what did I miss?" She greeted her friend with a flick of her tail, indicating the cats who were slowly gathering together. She was patient as Wrenpaw yawned loudly, but she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Apprentice ceremony," she said.

"Really?" That was surprising. She hadn't paid much attention to anyone other than her own den mates in regards to ceremonies. Her warrior ceremony took up most of her thoughts, so it rarely occurred to her that they might soon be gaining more den mates.

"Come on, Skypaw, what else could it be? No one died, so obviously it's something good." Her words sounded harsh, but knowing Wrenpaw, she knew that they weren't meant to be offensive.

"Yeah, we get to share our den with another cat. We barely had enough room to begin with."

She felt Wrenpaw shove her shoulder. "You just say that because you can never get comfortable in your own nest. Thankfully I can sleep through your tossing and turning—Brackenpaw and Snowpaw are just pushovers and are too nice to say anything about it. Maybe this new apprentice will."

The teasing grew quite annoying sometimes, but Skypaw didn't pay any mind to it this time around. She was far too tired to let it bother her, and her mood had only just improved, so she refused to let it get to her. She glanced around, suddenly realizing that Brackenpaw and Snowpaw were nowhere to be seen.

"They're still out training. I think they're due to be back soon," Wrenpaw said, probably noticing her wandering eyes. Skypaw wondered if she might have enough time to catch them outside of camp before the meeting started.

Noticing Silentstar coming out of his den and climbing on top of the stones, she knew that she couldn't, and she promised to herself that she'd talk to them later tomorrow if she did not tonight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Stone for a Clan meeting!"

She took a few steps before taking note that Wrenpaw was not following her. She was just sitting in the same spot, staring at the ground with a blank expression. She had to wonder if Wrenpaw had even heard the call in the first place—but then again, her friend was good at pretending. If she did not want to do something—such as cleaning out bedding or fetching prey for the elders, she pretended not to have heard to order to do so. It somewhat irritated Skypaw, and she questioned her.

"You coming?"

A few seconds passed before her friend finally answered, lifting her head. "Eh…" She paused, glancing at her den, and Skypaw could admit that it looked far more tempting then a ceremony, but Wrenpaw followed her other thought as she replied, "Sure." Wrenpaw looked almost as tired as her, but she was reassured by the reminder that after this they would be able to rest. Ceremonies didn't happen all that often, so it wouldn't hurt to sit in and listen.

As she approached, she finally caught sight of the cat that would—presumably—be sharing their den for the coming moons. She was an off-white tabby with large, pale amber eyes. Quite small, in her opinion, but then again she figured that most of them were probably that small when they were first apprenticed. She watched as the she-cats eyes locked on the leader as he began to speak.

"We are coming together for one of our own to become an apprentice," he informed them, although most of them had already guessed by then. Addressing the kit, he continued. "Whitekit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw."

Skypaw couldn't help looking around at all of the faces of warriors, each one who either currently had an apprentice or would make a good mentor to one. She briefly caught the eye of Jaggedclaw, and he winked to her in response. Smiling back, she turned her attention back on Silentstar.

"Mudwhisker," the ashy brown tabby dipped his head in acknowledgement. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be honest and independent, I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw."

The tom gave an almost smug grin, one that showed that he might have been expecting this honor, but you couldn't miss the look of excitement in his eyes. He bent down to touch noses with the newly named Whitepaw, and the timid apprentice hesitated before doing the same.

Skypaw felt Wrenpaw stand beside her, and she watched as the she-cat stretched out her legs. "Well, now that that's done, I think I could sleep for a moon," she said. Skypaw briefly wondered if she should go greet the new apprentice, but she was tired as well, and Wrenpaw was already heading off to sleep. She could always meet them later, when she was awake to give a proper greeting.

She followed her friend and didn't waste time before curling up in her own nest, located near the back of the den. It was true that she often had trouble getting comfortable, but today she had worked hard, and the conversation with Jaggedclaw seemed to calm her nerves and take away the doubts she had—at least for the time being.

For the first time in days, sleep came without any trouble.


	3. Chapter Two

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

The sunlight peeking through the den made the she-cat blink in agitation as she felt something pressing into her side. Her gaze moved slowly to the right, and she didn't even bother lifting her head as she dragged it over to see what was beside her. A white paw was pushed uncomfortably against her, and she glared at the culprit. Wrenpaw was apparently making herself comfortable by sprawling out in her nest, oblivious to the fact that she was disturbing other cats' slumber.

Annoyed, Skypaw kicked at her friend's paw, watching with dull satisfaction when she pulled it close to her body and turned over where she wouldn't bug anyone. Apparently Skypaw wasn't the only one who moved around in her sleep, and she briefly recalled Wrenpaw giving her grief about it. Now she had a retort ready for when it was brought up again.

Her ears were pressed flat against her head as she settled it back on her paws, but she knew that by the light shining directly on her and the shuffling in the camp that was gradually becoming more prominent, she probably wouldn't be going back to sleep. It didn't stop her from trying, though. She covered one eye with her paw and with the other checked out who else still had the pleasure of sleep.

Snowpaw's white body rose and fell with sleep, and she could already tell that he had not been bothered by the small noises made by her when she pushed away Wrenpaw.

 _He must have had a hard training session yesterday._ While his mentor, Quickbreeze, was certainly kind and willing to give help when needed, she was also pretty strict when it came to training, although Snowpaw didn't seem to mind that much. Maybe Wrenpaw was right to call her brother and Brackenpaw pushovers.

 _Brackenpaw._ Her eyes moved from her brother and it was then that she realized Brackenpaw was not in the den. Was he already out on patrol? It seemed a bit early, and she knew very well that the male apprentice craved sleep almost as much as she did.

That only left the newest apprentice; Whitepaw. Over Snowpaw's shoulder she noticed the pale bundle of fur curled up in a nest in front of him. It seemed like she had followed their self-proclaimed rule that newer apprentices slept nearer to the entrance, allowing them to earn their spot in the back of the den where little sunlight and noise could bother them. This, however, turned out to be useless when she found that Brackenpaw—who usually slept in front of her—was not in the den, and therefore did not block any of the light from coming through.

She scowled, and even attempted to turn over like Wrenpaw to welcome sleep once more, but it seemed StarClan had a different plan, as she soon her paws approaching the den and not a moment later, heard someone enter.

"Whitepaw, it's time to get up. We're heading out." It was Mudwhisker's voice that she recognized, and with those words she figured that he was giving his new apprentice her first tour of the territory.

"Hmm…?" She heard a small grumble in response, and then a shuffle of paws. "Oh! Yes, Mudwhisker. I'm ready." Skypaw could detect the excitement that lined her voice, but she could also tell that the new apprentice was quite nervous. She knew that Mudwhisker could be intimidating at times, so she wasn't sure whether it was her mentor or the prospect of her first day as an apprentice that made her more anxious.

Thankfully, the sounds faded and she knew then that her, Snowpaw, and Wrenpaw were the only cats left in the den. Usually Jaggedclaw had her up and running around by now, but since she had yet to hear "Come on Skypaw, you dormouse!" she came to the assumption that he had given her the day to relax. It wasn't uncommon, and after their discussion yesterday, he might have wanted her to rest up so that she might have better luck in training.

Skypaw settled down once more, and for a short while she let the buzzing of camp lull her into a peaceful state, but she knew that when she heard pawsteps once more, she wouldn't get an ounce more of sleep.

She almost thought it would be fun to just lie there and pretend she was dead. Maybe whoever was in the den wouldn't take notice of her and instead bug one of her denmates. But of course, luck was never on her side, and she soon caught the scent of Brackenpaw approaching her.

 _I'm a dead cat, I'm a dead cat, I'm a dead cat…_

No amount of inner-chanting could allow her to escape from her fate, and when she felt a paw prod her in the side, she finally gave up and let out a breath. She turned over and met his steady amber gaze, willing herself to look as menacing as possible. She only succeeded in looking confused and dead-exhausted.

"What?"

The marbled brown tabby let out a small chuckle as he poked her again, this time for fun.

"Come on Skypaw, I think it's past time you were up." He didn't even bother to stand by her, instead moving out of the den before she could even come up with an excuse. His faith that she would actually follow him was quite amusing, but she couldn't really defend herself considering that she was already standing up and following him out without even a thought to disagree.

Although she had been woken up by the light streaming through the den, her eyes were still unadjusted, and she squinted as she went to catch up to Brackenpaw, who was standing near the fresh-kill pile. He grinned when she sat opposite to him, leaving her to scowl in response.

"Good morning, pretty-paws," he teased, lifting a brow as he tipped his head. That was the funny thing about Brackenpaw—he could be entirely joking but still make it sound as if he was serious; completely push her buttons without even really trying. "I sure hope you didn't think that you were going to sleep all day."

"I was hoping. Kind of praying…" she drawled on, picking out a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile. She still wondered why she was woken up if Jaggedclaw apparently wasn't going to do it himself, and once she settled down to eat, she looked up at the other apprentice. "Is there any reason you had to wake me? We're not even on dawn patrol."

Brackenpaw nodded, as if to confirm her assumption that there really wasn't a reason for her to be awake—a reason, that is, that would be reinforced by a warrior or her clan mate. "I know," he said, ignoring her look as he paused. "But I thought we could hunt—the two of us. Whitepaw just left and I know Wrenpaw's taking care of her own stuff, so we're free to do whatever."

"And you thought waking me was the best option?" she sighed.

He looked up, appearing to be considering it, but Skypaw knew more than anyone that he was just doing it for show. "Yes, pretty much. Come on, Skypaw, You can't resist hunting with your best buddy, right? Besides, the gathering's tonight. Maybe hunting without being asked will give us some points with Silentstar and he'll let us go." Brackenpaw gave her a charming smile, one that she almost guessed he practiced, and she finally growled in defeat.

"Fine," she said gruffly, finishing off her mouse. It didn't feel like she could go back to sleep even if she wanted to, now. Her body was awake and her legs itched to run through the forest. Brackenpaw seemed content to follow through with that urge himself, as he set a swift pace as he led the way out of camp.

She knew from experience that while having Wrenpaw with her was certainly exciting when taking into account the she-cat's constant need for adventure, it could also become quite tiring to keep up with her barbed remarks. Brackenpaw was a lot less trouble to hang around with, and she could simply enjoy his company while they did what they had to without having her attention split between her duty and listening to another blabber on with pointless conversation.

"I think Wrenpaw headed this way," he commented as he started in the direction of the small stream that branched out from the lake. It wasn't the most popular place to hunt for cats like them, so Wrenpaw probably wasn't looking for prey like they were. It made her wonder why Brackenpaw was following his sister's scent trail when he had said they were going to hunt, but she didn't question it. He might have been simply curious.

Skypaw continued to follow him, and even opened her mouth to scent for prey, but a loud greeting broke her concentration and she turned to see Wrenpaw heading towards them, face scrunched up in what looked to be disgust.

She almost asked what was wrong when she smelled a sharp scent that gave her a pretty good idea of why Wrenpaw looked so repulsed.

"Those ragwort leaves taste horrible!" she exclaimed, sticking out her tongue as if it would rid her of the foul taste. "Bristlefur sent me to collect some herbs that he didn't get to yesterday, and what do you know, he gives me the one herb that tastes like mouse bile!"

Skypaw watched with amusement as Brackenpaw shook his head, probably taking his own enjoyment out of Wrenpaw's plight. "Why don't you tell that to Bristlefur, then?" the silver and white tabby she-cat suggested, smirking as she prepared for Wrenpaw's response, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"And possibly be skinned by an annoyed medicine cat? Thanks, but no thanks," she retorted.

"I'm pretty sure that you would skin _him_ before he even laid a claw on you," Brackenpaw told her. "Besides, I don't even think Bristlefur even has it in him to even unsheathe his claws. I bet if you complained he would just stand there and accept it."

"I know!" Wrenpaw said, exasperated. "I almost went off Scorchpelt when he told me I had to do whatever Bristlefur asked me to do! Then when I walked into the medicine den asking what needed to be done, that mouse-brained medicine cat just stared at me as if I had bees in my brain!"

Skypaw had stopped to groom her fur as she let Wrenpaw voice her frustrations, only imagining what having her sharp friend and the usually quiet medicine cat in the same den would be like. She could definitely feel Bristlefur's possible impatience however, if Wrenpaw's story was to be believed. It sounded as if Scorchpelt just needed her to be distracted for the day, which Skypaw could understand, to an extent.

"Look, why not just get it done and then catch up with us to hunt?" Skypaw suggested, sighing with the realization that her and Brackenpaw wouldn't get to hunt like he had planned. But she knew that if they allowed for Wrenpaw to go on with her current activity, they'd hear all about it later tonight.

Brackenpaw nodded at the idea. "Tonight's the gathering, anyway, so Silentstar might be asking our mentors who they think should go. Scorchpelt could be testing you—you never know."

His smile was mirrored by Skypaw, who caught on to his teasing tone that still held an element of truth. She knew very well that if she ever refused or argued Jaggedclaw's orders, she might be held back from attending the monthly gathering. She would definitely feel disappointed if she wasn't able to go based on her mentor's recommendation to their leader. But then again, Jaggedclaw was a lot more lenient compared to Scorchpelt.

She remembered Brackenpaw mentioning them hunting without being asked, and she only then thought about it to a degree where she realized that completing their duties without explicit instruction to do so would make them appear more responsible. It most definitely upped their chances of being chosen to go.

"Yeah, sure…" Wrenpaw grumbled, although a quiet "thanks" did manage to get past her lips. Skypaw was grateful that, while her friend could be a handful at times, she was at least polite when it mattered.

She and Brackenpaw stood in the same spot, watching as Wrenpaw padded back to where she had dropped the herbs, and tried to hold in their laughs as she passed them with the most annoyed look on her face, her jaw stuffed with what she could imagine to be bitter-tasting herbs. Skypaw certainly didn't envy her friend right now. From the look on Brackenpaw's face, she guessed that he didn't, either.

"Guess our solo hunting trip will have to happen tomorrow," Brackenpaw said, nudging her shoulder which could be taken as an apology. She looked back at him with a grim expression, but knew that logically, they had all the time in the world to hunt together. Inviting Wrenpaw to tag along was just the right thing to do at the moment.

"I guess so." Clearing her throat, she straightened up and looked at him with a serious gaze. "You got lucky this time, but I can't guarantee that the next time you decide to wake me up early, you'll get off without a nick in your ear."

Brackenpaw laughed, seemingly unaffected by her threat. "I'll be sure to remember that for next time. But at least I'm smart enough to stand out of striking distance when I go to wake cats up. I wouldn't be surprised if your claws caught only air."

Skypaw scoffed. "Could you _be_ any more of an arrogant furball?"

"It's all part of the charm," he replied smugly.

"Well, you better work that charm if you want to go to the gathering tonight. Come on, let's go see if Wrenpaw's finished. We can hunt and hopefully get back by the time Silentstar starts calling the patrol together."

Brackenpaw gave no objections, and the two cats set a brisk pace as they headed back in the direction of the camp.


	4. Chapter Three

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
**

* * *

Their hunting trip was successful, with each apprentice returning with a piece of prey by the time the sun dropped below the horizon; Skypaw and Brackenpaw had two mice between them, whereas Wrenpaw dragged a sparrow quite unceremoniously through the bramble barrier. It was easy to assume that hunting wasn't exactly her specialty, only further backed up by her ruffled fur and impatient expression.

Skypaw was quick to drop her catch on the fresh-kill pile near the nursery, taking in the sight of her clan mates starting to gather around camp. The casual viewer might assume it was for another Clan meeting, but all of them knew that Silentstar was deciding who would attend tonight's gathering. The moon was climbing in the sky, but they still had time.

For the first time that day, she spotted a familiar white pelt by the apprentices' den and trotted over, leaving Brackenpaw and Wrenpaw to do what they liked. She flicked the white tom's shoulder and before he could look, moved to the other side. His head turned in confusion until he finally noticed her presence. "Oh, hi Skypaw," he greeted, brushing his side against her in greeting. "I haven't seen you all day. I saw Jaggedclaw around camp, so I knew you weren't training. Where have you been?"

"Brackenpaw dragged me out of my nest this morning and we caught up with Wrenpaw," she told him. "She was busy collecting herbs for Bristlefur, so we let her finish and then we all went out hunting together. You can thank me for that huge mouse on top of the pile," she gloated, leaning out of the way as Snowpaw squinted at the fresh-kill pile.

"Good job," he complimented, pulling back. "Quickbreeze let me sleep in, but she brought me out for training later. She taught the leap-and-hold technique. Has Jaggedclaw taught it to you yet?"

Her face fell and her claws dug into the dirt. She was hoping to forget about that for a short while. But her brother's curious face obviously hadn't caught on to her inner conflict, and he simply waited for her to answer his question.

"Er… yeah, he taught it to me not too long ago. I'm still trying to get the hang of it, though," she said. "But Jaggedclaw also has a lot of techniques, so he makes it pretty difficult on me," she added quickly.

"I can imagine." Snowpaw said. He hadn't seemed bothered by her swift excuse as to why she hadn't gotten it down yet. "I managed to surprise Quickbreeze, though. I don't think she was expecting it."

"Really?" She wasn't entirely surprised that Snowpaw had done well—he wasn't an overachiever by any means, but he still put in the necessary effort. The one thing she envied him for was his ability to pick things up quickly. Give him a day to complete a task, and he would get it done one way or another. She felt a prickle of annoyance that she couldn't do so herself, but she was glad he was succeeding.

"Yeah, and I even managed to squeeze a compliment out of her." Skypaw laughed at the fact that he looked more proud to have gotten a compliment out of his normally strict mentor than to have mastered the move she had taught him. It took away from her envious thoughts, and she actually felt genuinely happy for him.

"I thought that you'd have to stand on your own front paws before Quickbreeze gave a compliment," she rolled her eyes as Snowpaw chuckled. "By the way, have you talked to the new apprentice, yet?"

"Eh?" Snowpaw tipped his head.

"Whitepaw, you mouse-brain." She cuffed him lightly over the ear. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"Oh," Snowpaw said. "Sorry. Yeah, I talked to her earlier today. She and Mudwhisker were just returning when Quickbreeze and I left camp. We didn't talk for long. Truthfully, I think she was intimidated by me."

The thought that any cat could be intimidated by _Snowpaw_ of all cats made her inwardly laugh, although her expression was one of mere indifference. "I'm guessing she was just nervous… I dunno. I haven't talked to her yet. Maybe—"

A loud yowl broke off what she was about to say, and both pairs of ears lifted when they spotted Silentstar moving to the center of camp, warriors gathering around him. She briefly acknowledged Wrenpaw and Brackenpaw coming to join them, and listened closely as their leader began to speak.

"We are ready to depart for the gathering. Those who will be joining us are Duskleap, Hailcry, Jaggedclaw, Mudwhisker, Brackenpaw, Skypaw, and Whitepaw."

Skypaw truly wouldn't forget the utter shock on Wrenpaw's face when the she-cat found out she was not going to the gathering. She could only imagine the she-cat thinking, _all of that work today for nothing!_

"No way! I bet Scorchpelt said something to Silentstar to convince him keep me home," she growled.

"I doubt it was that." Brackenpaw rolled his eyes and caught Skypaw's exasperated look. "Silentstar can only take so many cats. You'll probably get to go to the next one." He tried reassuring her, but the fiery she-cat was having none of it.

"Yeah, yeah, says the one who actually gets to go." Wrenpaw growled.

Eager to diffuse the tension, Skypaw stepped between the she-cat and her brother, and she saw the immediate anger in Wrenpaw's expression fade to annoyance as she turned her back on her.

"Whatever. You guys enjoy the night; I'll be here when you get back." She threw the words over her shoulder as she moved into their den, stubbornly curling up in her nest. All three apprentices watched her, but turned back after a few tense moments.

"Are you disappointed that you won't be able to go tonight?" Skypaw asked Snowpaw.

"Eh, Just a bit," he said, shrugging. He definitely took it a lot better than their other friend. "I'm kind of tired after training today. I think I was more looking forward to catching up on sleep. You guys have fun, though." She almost thought of suggesting keeping Wrenpaw company as a joke, but with the she-cat still in hearing range it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Well, I guess we should get going now." Brackenpaw flicked her shoulder, breaking her gaze that watched as her brother disappeared into their den. "I don't want to keep Silentstar waiting."

"Yeah," she agreed. She gave her side a quick groom, and not long after was following Brackenpaw across the clearing to join their leader, who was gathering with the other members of the patrol before they left the camp. Her mother, Hailcry, gave her a quick lick on the head when she stopped next to her, and Skypaw moved away quickly to avoid more embarrassment.

Silentstar moved to leave the camp, but before doing so turned his head and called out, "Quickbreeze, you are in charge until I return."

The she-cat nodded in acknowledgement, and Silentstar began to lead the patrol as they made their way through the bramble barrier. Skypaw could still smell where Wrenpaw had padded into camp with her sparrow, and while she did feel bad that the she-cat couldn't come, it wasn't up to her to decide these things.

She turned her head to mention something to Brackenpaw beside her, but noticed that he was looking back, obviously not paying attention to her. Following his gaze, she noticed Whitepaw walking slightly behind her mentor Mudwhisker. They were near the back of the patrol, but still easily spotted among the few cats that were in the patrol.

"Whitepaw looks really nervous," Brackenpaw noted. Skypaw observed the younger she-cat, and agreed that her wide eyes and quivering paws looked quite similar to how she looked when she was first made an apprentice.

"First gathering jitters," she said without thought. "She'll be fine once she starts talking with the other apprentices."

"Yeah, true." Skypaw watched as he turned his attention back to her as they continued to walk. The voices of the patrol members were quiet and casual, presumably the result of the clear, tranquil sky and the silence that enveloped the forest. On a night like this, it was nice to just take in and appreciate the quiet.

Listening behind her, she picked up Whitepaw's voice over Mudwhisker's. "But what happens when Silentstar announces my name, though?" Her voice was small and skittish, and Skypaw noted with disinterest that it was one of the first times she had heard her speak to her mentor.

"Then you acknowledge it. There's no 'right way' to do it. Just don't try to show off."

Skypaw snorted, drawing the attention of Brackenpaw. Mudwhisker, the least humble cat in the Clan, was reminding his apprentice to show some humility when the time came to do so. The irony was truly laughable. She looked over to her companion, about to explain what had been so funny, but the look on his face stopped her. What was he looking at?

She turned her head and could have sworn she jumped when she saw her mother standing right next to her. When did she get there?

"Eavesdropping again?" Her mother gave her the all-knowing grin, and Skypaw could barely form a response.

"I think you just got busted." Brackenpaw mumbled into her ear, and she felt the urge to swat at him for stating the obvious.

"You think you're being sneaky, Skypaw. But you forget that dear Hailcry sees everything. I thought you knew that by now."

"Trust me, I've been reminded." Skypaw would have spoken more if the patrol's lack of movement didn't stop her. Straining her neck to see ahead, she watched as Silentstar turned around to address the group of cats.

"We're heading into RavenClan territory now. We shouldn't be stopped, but keep your guard up."

"And _don't_ try anything stupid." His deputy, Scarletstream, warned them, giving her, Brackenpaw, and then Whitepaw a long stare. She opened her mouth to retort, but Brackenpaw nudged her right before the deputy turned away.

"Scarletstream's a mouse-brain," he told her. "I heard that when she was an apprentice, she tripped over a rabbit hole on her way to a gathering and had to limp the rest of the way."

The amusing story made her previous annoyance fade away to be replaced by both surprise and amusement. "Really?" She laughed. "Who told you that?"

"Rushfall. I was clearing out the elders' den when she started rambling about it. I'm glad I stuck around to hear it," he added.

Skypaw found enjoyment in the fact that Scarletstream was not always the perfect deputy that she pretended to be. Of course, there wasn't much she could do with this information, but it still made for a good laugh when she thought about it. She was sure that Wrenpaw would enjoy hearing about it if Brackenpaw hadn't told her already.

The trek across the wide open space left her uneasy, but they moved quickly enough to where they were now surrounded by pine trees instead of oak. The smell was one she could adapt to, but with the incline of the hill, she knew that open spaces were now the least of her problems.

She glanced back and noticed that Whitepaw was having a bit of trouble keeping up, but she then realized that she, too, was slowing down considerably. Brackenpaw was more or less leaping instead of walking, and when he caught her eye, he smiled cheekily.

"Need some help?"

"Shut up."

* * *

When the AspenClan patrol finally entered the clearing, both WillowClan and RavenClan were already present. It wasn't all that surprising, considering RavenClan was closer to the High Cliff and WillowClan had an easier route. It didn't stop her from wishing they might have been first, though. Even though it was only her second gathering, she could confirm that coming last certainly felt the most awkward.

Silentstar moved through the crowd to sit with the two other leaders by the three boulders, whereas Scarletstream and Bristlefur moved to stand with their fellow deputies and medicine cats—next to the three boulders and by the largest pine tree, respectively.

"H-hi, Brackenpaw, Skypaw," said another cat, voice soft with uncertainty. It was one that made her eyes narrow as she turned around suddenly. Her fur lay flat when she realized it was Whitepaw, looking more lost than anything.

Skypaw herself was kind of lost with a reply, but Brackenpaw provided that easy enough. "Hi, Whitepaw. Have you met any of the other apprentices yet?"

"Um… no, not yet," she replied, shuffling her paws.

Brackenpaw stood up straighter, flicking Skypaw with her tail. "Well then, come on—me and Skypaw will introduce you to some."

The she-cat was prepared to object, but once again a nudge from her friend kept her from saying what she initially wanted to. The look he gave her seemed to say, _I know you, Skypaw. Sometimes you need to keep your mouth shut._

She was guessing that her suspicion about Brackenpaw's thoughts was correct, and that it might be better for her to think before possibly saying something rude. Besides, she was a new apprentice once. Who was she to judge?

Well, then again, Jaggedclaw had pretty much thrown her into the mix of cats at her first gathering. So that didn't really count much.

Brackenpaw moved across the clearing with ease, accustomed to doing so after attending a couple gatherings. Skypaw knew it wasn't just experienced-based, though. She still felt as though she would get lost in the sea of cats if she even attempted to move away from whoever she was with.

They approached two apprentices who Skypaw remembered were from the same Clan. One was a large ginger tabby tom, and the other was a gray and white she-cat. The tom she recognized as Cardinalpaw—she had met him before at the last gathering—but the she-cat's identity was unknown.

"Hi, Cardinalpaw," Brackenpaw greeted the tom as he sat beside him. From what Skypaw had learned from Brackenpaw, Cardinalpaw was an older apprentice of RavenClan, hoping to receive his warrior name soon. It now made sense that he would approach him so quickly.

"Hi, guys." He dipped his head to the two of them. "This is my friend, Flightpaw. It's her first gathering."

Seeing somewhat he could possibly relate, Whitepaw spoke up from in between Skypaw and Brackenpaw. "Oh, are you a new apprentice, too?"

"Me? No way," she responded, as if it was obvious from just looking at her. Whitepaw shrunk back, and Skypaw almost pitied her for how embarrassed she might feel.

Noticing Whitepaw's reaction to his clan mates rude response, Cardinalpaw rolled his eyes and elaborated for her. "Flightpaw's been an apprentice for two moons, but she hasn't been chosen by Ivystar to come yet. Can you tell why?" He added the last bit to just where Skypaw and her group could hear, but unfortunately for him, Flightpaw had better hearing than assumed.

"Oh, shut up you mouse-brain." Flightpaw muttered. Turning her head to Whitepaw, she said, "Sorry. It's really cool that you're a new apprentice. Lots of new faces to see."

"Including _mine._ "

Another voice, full of overconfidence, stepped into the mix, and none of the apprentices who already knew of him looked too keen to hear it. Although every one of them could have said something, they found that silence seemed to be the best response.

The brown tabby did not take kindly to this, and he rudely pushed his way between Brackenpaw and Cardinalpaw, who both glared at him.

"I appreciate the welcome treatment, guys, I really do," he said sarcastically.

"You definitely deserve it, Mosspaw," Brackenpaw replied, his tone just as cynical. "What do you want?"

"Why do I need to want something?" Mosspaw asked, and Skypaw barely registered Whitepaw shaking her head. She felt the same way at the last gathering when the WillowClan apprentice had interrupted their conversation.

"You're not one to just come and say hi," Skypaw pointed out, and she almost turned away when she felt his pale amber gaze meet hers.

"You've met me once before. I don't think you can make any judgment calls." The she-cat let out a soft hiss in response, whereas the rest of the group was slowly picking up on the growing tension. Surprisingly, it was Whitepaw who spoke up.

"Guys? We… we really shouldn't be fighting," she stammered. "It's a night of peace, isn't it?"

Mosspaw glanced over at her, almost just realizing she was there. Skypaw was surprised when he dipped his head and muttered, "I guess." It might have had something to do with Jaggedclaw choosing that moment to come up to the group, giving Mosspaw a sharp look. She gave him a grateful look and he winked in response

"Look! I think the leaders are about to start!" Flightpaw suddenly broke off the tension, and all six looked towards the three leaders who were indeed standing tall on the boulders, about to begin speaking.

The first cat to step forward was a long-furred, pale brown tabby tom. His yellow eyes were warm as he meowed, "We thank StarClan for the plentiful prey they have given us this greenleaf, as well as the clear sky that allows us to gather tonight."

Skypaw felt a sudden poke in her side and, somewhat irritated, looked over at Whitepaw.

"What?"

The she-cat looked slightly put off, but still answered, "What's his name? What Clan is he from?"

Skypaw remembered that he was the WillowClan leader, and had to think a bit to remember his name, but before she could respond Mosspaw cut in.

"That's Brindlestar," he said sharply, although any cat could hear the pride laced in his voice. "He's our leader."

"The other one is Ivystar," Brackenpaw joined in, his tail pointing towards the lean tortoiseshell she-cat standing to the left of Brindlestar. "She's RavenClan's leader."

Skypaw flinched when she saw a soft _shhh!_ come from Duskleap, who was sitting ahead of them. Brackenpaw dipped his head in apology, but from the half-grin he sported she guessed that he had relished the chance to annoy one of his clan mates.

She finally put her focus back onto announcements, where Brindlestar was still speaking.

"Rippleheart recently moved into the nursery, and we have two new apprentices: Sootpaw and Wavepaw."

The cats in the clearing gave the two their congratulations, and Brindlestar stepped back, finished with his announcements.

Silentstar was hesitant to move forward, but when Ivystar gave him a nod, he felt confident enough to do so. "We also have a new apprentice here with us tonight: Whitepaw, who has been apprenticed to Mudwhisker."

Even without Mudwhisker's reminder to remain humble, Skypaw was sure that Whitepaw wouldn't have had a problem, as she simply dipped her head in acknowledgement. It was better than her performance, at least. When Silentstar had announced her and her brother's names she had frozen on the spot—it was only the nudge that Snowpaw gave her that caused her to dip her head as well.

"Prey is running well, and other than that, I have nothing else to report." Silentstar stepped back, and when Ivystar moved forward to take his place, Skypaw felt a prick of unease. Apparently she wasn't the only one, as Brackenpaw also showed a bit of aversion towards her. Their Clan had never had a problem with Ivystar—at least, since she was born—but her presence was intimidating, and she would even bet that Mosspaw wouldn't keep eye contact with her for more than a few heartbeats.

Her voice was loud, something that demanded the attention of everyone. "Firstly, we have a new warrior among our ranks. Nettlepaw has shown extreme courage and loyalty and is now known as Nettlefrost."

Although relatively uninterested in the news that RavenClan had gained a new warrior, she still cheered his name politely and the gray and white tom drank up the praise as he stood in the clearing. She was glad when Ivystar flicked her tail to calm the crowd, as the sight of an overly smug cat always bugged her, whether they were simply showing their pride or going overboard.

"Redwhisker's kits have also started their training. Ashpaw and Foxpaw received their names two sunrises ago."

She felt Jaggedclaw suddenly grow stiff behind her. The name "Redwhisker" was one she hadn't heard in a while. It was one from the past, one that had ultimately caused a stone to drop in her heart the more she thought about it.

Redwhisker… Blotchfire… the names seemed to roll into one, and when she looked at the two apprentices standing beside the she-cat, she couldn't help the sudden numbness that had quickly overtaken her body.


	5. Chapter Four

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

* * *

A light drizzle had fallen upon the camp when they returned, and there was a silence that no one dared to break. Skypaw kept her head down the entire trip, thoughts running rampant through her head. She glanced over at Hailcry at one point, but her mother's posture was one of pure indifference, and Jaggedclaw's tail on her shoulder told her not to approach her.

Most cats were still awake, but were settled comfortably in their dens to keep from getting wet. The light trickle of rain that bounced of her pelt barely made her flinch, and from a distance her damp pelt looked almost gray, a good comparison to her current mood.

When she finally came to her senses, she felt Jaggedclaw flick her in the side, and she looked up with eyes that could only be expressed as deadpan.

"I think your mother would like to speak with you."

 _Would she now?_ Sure enough, Hailcry was standing next to the leader's den, sheltered under a small overhang that kept her pelt remotely dry. It looked secluded, away from everyone else, so she knew they wouldn't be bothered.

Skypaw would have said something to Jaggedclaw, and he looked like he might have wanted to say something as well, but he soon headed off to the warriors' den. Brackenpaw gave her a strong look as well, but seemed to pick up on the somber mood and moved towards his own den without any word to her.

Taking a deep breath, she padded over to her mother, who by now looked less stoic and more willing to speak. She sat beside her and allowed herself a distraction with the falling rain before she let even a single word escape her mouth.

"How long… have you known?"

A long pause was the response to her question, and Skypaw had to wonder if she was even willing to answer, until she replied, "I didn't know."

It was the second time that night that Skypaw was stunned into silence. She liked answers to her questions; even simple ones that shouldn't matter that much. She admired her mother; she looked up to her, admiring her dedication and loyalty to her Clan since she was old enough to understand such concepts. When not even she had the answer, it made her feel misled, and increased her doubts.

She couldn't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed by the father she never knew, lied to for moons. Except… she wasn't. Not even Hailcry had known.

"I'm sorry, Skypaw." Her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked at her.

"Why are _you_ sorry? You didn't do anything."

Hailcry sighed. "It's not what I've done that I'm sorry for. It's the fact that you and Snowpaw had to come to terms with your father's disloyalty. What he did to the Clan when he decided to break the warrior code. No cat in the Clan blames you two for that—but I'm sorry that you didn't have a father to look up to."

"I think you've done a good job so far," Skypaw defended her.

Hailcry gave a short laugh, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "As sad as it is, it isn't uncommon for a cat to grow up with only one parent. But when that one parent did something as bad as breaking the warrior code, it's hard to look at them with any sort of pride."

The she-cat's voice reflected her words, as her head hung, as if ashamed. Skypaw felt the need to let her continue. "I loved Blotchfire. If I'm being honest, I don't think I've stopped. It's hard to stop loving someone you thought would be with you forever."

It was one of the first times she heard Hailcry speak so honestly about her former mate. Her mother was the strongest cat she knew, and she could tell that even her clan mates thought of her as a rock—someone who would keep it together when others would break. But this rare moment of sensitivity took her off guard, and her blue eyes looked up at her with new respect.

"I will never understand why he did what he did. Maybe it's better that I don't. But the reality is, you have two other cats that hold a connection to you. I wouldn't take that for granted."

Skypaw ducked her head, the moment broken by the stinging reminder that she was not just the product of a traitor—there were two other cats who also shared that fate, but with an added twist: Blotchfire had apparently cared more for _their_ mother than hers. Her pelt burned when she noted it as a fact. He would never had left Hailcry if he truly loved her as much as she did him.

She imagined that her mother was waiting for some sort of response that would show agreement to her words, but nothing of the sort came out. Instead, she asked a question that was probably of more importance at the moment. "Should I tell Snowpaw?" StarClan knows what she would actually _say_ to him.

"No, no. I'll do it. This is a job for me, not you." Skypaw couldn't feel bad for the relief that came over her. "Just let him know that I wish to speak with him. I'll take it from there." The hardiness in her mother's voice had returned, and while she wondered how much of her determination was genuine, she didn't think that questioning it would make a difference.

Slowly nodding, Skypaw left the shelter of the overhang and didn't spend much time hanging around, as the rain was now coming down harder and she was not willing to stand outside any longer.

When she entered the apprentices' den, Snowpaw was sitting in his nest speaking to Brackenpaw, but stopped when he caught sight of his sister. "Skypaw, what happened?"

She assumed that Brackenpaw told him _something_ , prompting his question, but since he still seemed unaware of what had happened at the gathering, it still allowed for their mother to speak to him privately.

"Hailcry wants to speak with you. She's over by the leader's den," she said dimly, moving over to settle into her own spot.

She almost expected him to push her for the answer, ask why _she_ couldn't tell him, but he just nodded and lifted himself from his nest, only glancing at her with a confused gaze. He left the den without any further questions.

The she-cat could feel both Brackenpaw and Whitepaw's gazes on her, although Whitepaw was able to hide it a bit better. Wrenpaw was asleep in her nest, and while the she-cat's remarks could get tiresome, she almost wished that she was awake so her witty comments could break the tension. The silence was eating at her, and she counted her blessings when Brackenpaw finally decided to say something.

"I hadn't considered the thought that Blotchfire might have had more kits."

"Yeah," Skypaw let out a dry laugh. "Me, neither."

"Did your mom know about it?" Whitepaw asked uncertainly.

The lack of other more basic questions didn't surprise her. No one in the Clan had tried to keep Blotchfire's actions a secret, and she could only think of how much worse it could have been if it was kept a secret. Now a seed was planted in her mind—one that told her that no one had known what else had come from Blotchfire's betrayal except for that she-cat that had birthed two half-Clan kits.

"No, she didn't," she answered.

"You have to wonder if Silentstar is going to say anything about that. Since Blotchfire was exiled, you would think that Redwhisker would have been, too," Brackenpaw put in.

Whitepaw tipped her head. "But no one would throw out a queen with kits on the way."

"Ivystar knew about Blotchfire. Silentstar made sure of that," Skypaw growled. "She knew about their relationship. She's not a mouse-brain; it would be easy to guess who the father of those kits were."

Brackenpaw looked down at his own paws, in deep thought, before responding. "But Ivystar hasn't mentioned Redwhisker in moons. One would think that she _had_ been banished from RavenClan."

A long pause followed his statement, and it was Whitepaw who spoke next, her voice soft but unmistakably curious. "Do you think… she might have kept them a secret?"

"Who? The kits?" Brackenpaw asked.

"I don't know why she would have done that," Skypaw shook her head. "Everyone knew what had happened between Blotchfire and Redwhisker. It wouldn't have done much to keep them a secret."

"Unless she thought that AspenClan might try and take action against her if word got out."

Both she-cats looked at Brackenpaw, one entirely confused and the other increasingly frustrated. "What would Silentstar do, though?" Skypaw asked, rolling her eyes at the possibilities. "Declare war on RavenClan?"

" _Think,_ Skypaw. Ivystar has two, healthy kits that would serve to only make RavenClan stronger. Why would she want a Clan—who technically has half a claim to them—to know about them?"

"We know about them now, though," Whitepaw pointed out.

"Yes, but they're apprentices now," Brackenpaw sighed. "Spent their first six moons in RavenClan. Do you think they would feel any loyalty to us? Ivystar probably wanted to wait before Silentstar found out so she had a higher chance of keeping those kits."

"But they're half-Clan," Skypaw added, a hint of disgust in her tone. "Ivystar is the last cat I would think would take pity on cats who were not born and bred in her own Clan."

"I won't even begin to understand how that she-cat thinks. But it's a possible explanation as to why she wouldn't make it known to the other Clans—especially Silentstar."

It appeared as though Whitepaw had taken in all the information that her mind could handle at the moment, and simply responded, "I guess that makes sense." She took herself out of the discussion when she settled her head on her paws, presumably to get some rest after the long night.

Skypaw and Brackenpaw were left in silence, as if Whitepaw had been the one carrying the whole conversation. She was tempted to try and go to sleep herself, the reason not only her fatigue, but to possibly get out of talking to Snowpaw until tomorrow. It almost made her wonder if it was StarClan's will that he had been kept from the gathering. But then, why had she gone?

"You're making your thinking face again," Brackenpaw's voice distracted her, as she had almost forgotten he was there. The comment was probably meant to lighten the mood, but Skypaw found that it was too far gone to even attempt it tonight. She copied Whitepaw's movements and settled into her nest, curling into a tight ball.

She heard Brackenpaw take in a breath, as if to speak, but then everything was quiet. Some shuffling, and then silence once more.

She probably offended him with her lack of a response, but she couldn't bring herself to care this time around. Her nose tucked under her tail, eyes shut tightly, she wished with everything she had that StarClan could tell her why her and her family weren't enough for Blotchfire, and why Redwhisker and her kits seemed to matter that much more.

* * *

"Skypaw! Skypaw!"

A sharp prodding in her side disturbed her slumber, but what bugged her even more was the sharp, less than pleasant scent that followed it. When the scent hit her nose she scurried back, disoriented enough to not even realize that she was still in the apprentices' den.

"Wrenpaw, you said that you weren't going to wake her!" She heard Whitepaw cry.

"Well, I lied."

Still half asleep, it took quite a bit of effort for Skypaw to bring herself back and acknowledge where she was, and when she noticed Wrenpaw covered in mud, and Whitepaw a short distance away looking quite similar, with part of it covering her face, Skypaw wanted nothing more than to just shove her face in her nest and groan.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask what we're doing?" Wrenpaw prodded her again, narrowly avoiding getting swiped by the silver and gray tabby. "Harsh. So, here's what happened. It's been raining all morning so I had the idea that, hey, maybe our dear deputy would appreciate some fun."

Skypaw blinked at her, only just noticing the light rain that fell outside of the den. The sky looked gray, and although it was hard to tell, she assumed it was just a bit past sunrise. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going with this, and she was still too groggy to try and put the pieces together.

"So… Whitepaw and I thought we'd throw some mud into her nest so she'd have a nice surprise when she got back from the dawn patrol."

That finally woke her up. "Wait, you… what?" She examined the two cats, one looking quite proud and the other excited, before her eyes widened. "You put mud in Scarletstream's nest? Are you _mad_?"

Wrenpaw merely grinned. "Quite possibly."

Knowing that there was no sense in trying to understand her friend's motives, she looked over to the other apprentice. "And you just went along with what she said?"

"Well… it sounded fun. Wrenpaw told me that it would be really cool if we could pull it off."

Now Wrenpaw was dragging another apprentice into trouble. Lovely.

"We need to go to the stream to wash it off though, before Scarletstream notices and figures out it was us," Wrenpaw said, briefly glancing outside of the den as her paws twitched.

"So what do you need me for?" Skypaw asked.

"We wanted you to come with us," Whitepaw put in.

"Why?" she pressed, but apparently Wrenpaw had grown tired of answering questions, for she then moved to Skypaw's side and pushed against her, leading the she-cat to jump away as she felt the mud cake her fur.

"Wrenpaw!" she hissed.

"Great! Now you have a reason!" The marbled tabby nudged Skypaw towards the exit. Finding no other choice, Skypaw went along with it and scurried along as well. When she left the den, she found the answer to her question of why they had to trek all the way to the stream to wash off. The rain was only a bit past a drizzle, and it would take a lot longer to just sit in the rain.

Whitepaw moved out in front in the direction of the camp entrance, and Skypaw felt the remnants of sleep leaving her body as she felt more eager to get the disgusting mud out of her fur. The way it clung to her pelt made her feel weighed down, and the chill that swept over the camp caused a shiver to run through her body. She briefly wondered why the two other apprentices seemed to be fine, but then she realized that they must have been working on their little "plan" all morning. They would have gotten used to it.

With a sudden hiss of urgency from Wrenpaw, Skypaw shuffled through part of the entrance, but a demanding yowl pulled her back.

"You three! Hold on _one_ moment!"

She almost had the hope that the call hadn't come from Scarletstream, and that she wasn't calling to _them_ three, but of course, no one else was around. The mere fact that Skypaw was with them made her a prime suspect, and she recalled with horror that she was also covered in mud.

The first one out was the first one back in, and Whitepaw obeyed without any form of defiance as she slunk back into the camp. Admitting to herself that there was no other reasonable option, Skypaw followed. Wrenpaw was so hesitant that Skypaw wondered if she would risk defying the deputy. But eventually, her friend seemed to come to the same conclusion she had, and let out a soft hiss as she joined them in the camp.

Scarletstream stood with a domineering presence as she waited for the three apprentices, and none of the three could meet her gaze, but for different reasons. Whitepaw, for her guilt that came from a simple prank; Skypaw, for her building fury that she had got caught with the real culprits; and Wrenpaw, who Skypaw didn't doubt would only throw them in more trouble if she faced the deputy head-on.

"I'm glad to see I caught you three before you left camp!" Scarletstream said, with exaggerated kindness, her voice gaining an edge as she continued. "You know, at first glance, it would appear that you might have been heading off to hunt or join a patrol. But the mud that is smeared about my nest tells me that probably isn't the case."

Whitepaw was, unsurprisingly, the first one to crack. "I'm sorry, Scarletstream."

"While I appreciate the sentiment—" the she-cat responded. "—I have a feeling that you were not the leader of this little tag team. Skypaw?"

She felt eyes on her, but stubbornly refused to look up. She knew that her words of defense would mean nothing, so it felt pointless to say anything.

"Wrenpaw?"

The black and white deputy had moved her attention to the she-cat sitting to Skypaw's right, and while she felt that she should probably warn her not to cross the line with the deputy, there turned out to be little purpose to that, either.

"Yeah, I did it." Her voice sounded so casual—so convincing—that for a moment Skypaw wondered why she was in such a rush to leave camp in the first place. But then again, Wrenpaw could put on a mask just as easily as she could fight. Caution was a must when it came to trusting her.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone is taking responsibility for their actions." It was clearly a double shot. Wrenpaw's slight recklessness and tendency to break rules was known to almost every cat, and the deputy was no exception. Although sarcasm laced her words, Skypaw noted that she also sounded slightly surprised, probably from Wrenpaw's willingness to admit it was her.

"Since your friends seemed to have helped you this time, I think they'll do well to tag along and help as you clean out the dirty moss from the warriors' den and replace it. Then you can do the elders' den."

"Wait!" Skypaw finally spoke up, and once again Scarletstream was caught off guard. It was the first thing she said since they were spotted. "I wasn't even a part of this!"

"The evidence on your fur tells a different story."

Although she clearly knew the truth behind it, it would take too much effort to explain, and she was sure that Scarletstream wouldn't even sit to listen, anyway. With a huff, she looked down once more. The deputy seemed satisfied with that, so she nodded.

"Come see me when you are finished. There are plenty more things that need to be done around the camp." With a flick of her long tail, Scarletstream turned around and headed towards the leader's den, not at all bothered by the rain that dripped from her pelt.

"I thought she was about to snap," Whitepaw breathed as she sat.

"You mouse-brain!" Now allowed to let her frustration boil over, she turned on Wrenpaw. "You dragged me into this! Not only that, but we got called out by the deputy! The whole Clan will know by sunhigh!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," Wrenpaw apologized, trying to diffuse the tension. "I honestly didn't think we'd get caught. I thought we'd have some fun. It was a mouse-brained idea and I'm sorry."

Skypaw only growled in response. "You seem to be coming up with a lot of 'mouse-brained' ideas."

"Guys," Whitepaw tried interrupting.

"I already said I was sorry! Jeez, Skypaw. Give it a rest. I'm sure an apprentice like you can take care of a bit of bedding." Wrenpaw rolled her eyes.

"On _your_ behalf!"

"Guys!"

Both fuming she-cats looked towards the younger apprentice, their feud momentarily forgotten.

"We should just go to the stream and come back and do what Scarletstream says. I don't want to get in trouble with her again…"

Although still obviously hostile towards each other, Skypaw and Wrenpaw agreed that it would be better to just go and do what needed to be done. Wrenpaw moved towards the front and led the way out of camp, pulling the same method as Skypaw and staying quiet unless there was a need to speak.

They moved swiftly through the forest, the only difficulty coming from the damp ground that seemed determined to stop them in their tracks. The only sound was the scurrying of prey which would only be trouble to try and catch. Skypaw kept her gaze firm, looking forward without even sparing a glance at her companions.

It didn't seem like she even needed to, for Wrenpaw spoke first. "Look… I owe you another apology."

"It's whatever," Skypaw cut her off quickly, hoping to put off the fight until later. "You apologized already. I just want to get this done."

"If you would let me _finish_ —" Wrenpaw went on. "—I wanted to say sorry… about last night. Brackenpaw told me what happened."

She figured she shouldn't have been surprised. "Oh."

"I can't really relate, I guess, but… for StarClan's sake, it's just… a bad situation, you know? I'm not gonna throw a bunch of mushy stuff in there, but you know, family doesn't matter much when you got your whole Clan looking out for you."

Although not entirely a heart-felt speech, it was still weird to hear those words coming from Wrenpaw, and despite her insistence that family was still different than every other Clanmate, she still appreciated it.

"…Thanks," she said. "I'll… keep that in mind."

"Hey guys!" Both of their ears pricked as they heard Whitepaw call from up ahead. "Come and look at this!"

Her voice sounded urgent, but not in the sense of danger; more excitement. Skypaw and Wrenpaw quickened their pace to catch up, and found Whitepaw settled by a large bush. Skypaw almost thought she had lost it, but when she drew close enough, she saw what the apprentice was looking at.

"Weird that you'd only find a couple berries out here," Wrenpaw commented, and they both took a moment to examine the red berries that were almost hidden within the leaves. There seemed to be only a few.

"Maybe Bristlefur collects them and he left a few behind," Skypaw shrugged.

"They almost look tasty, but I bet they're just as bad as the rest of his herbs. That's the trick they pull on you—make it look like it'll taste great, but then you'll be wishing to claw out your tongue afterwards," Wrenpaw laughed.

"You want to try one?" Skypaw nudged her shoulder, a half-grin spreading over her face.

"No way. After the other day, I'm not sticking any herbs in my mouth. I can still taste the burdock root." Wrenpaw spat on the ground just to get her point across.

"Do you really think it's that bad?" Whitepaw asked, tipping her head.

"I have no idea. Why don't you try one and find out?"

To their surprise, Whitepaw actually picked the berry from the plant, her claw holding it skillfully. With a flick of her paw, she grabbed the berry and chewed. Skypaw and Wrenpaw looked for a moment, surprised that she had taken the dare so quickly, and held in their laughs as Whitepaw mimicked Wrenpaw's actions, this time for real as she spit out the rest that she hadn't swallowed.

"That really is awful," she spit, but her narrowed eyes were what really caught the attention of the two other apprentices and caused them to stop laughing. They almost thought that Whitepaw had spotted something—an enemy of some sort—in the distance, but the choking noise that came from the she-cat straight afterwards was most definitely not from an enemy.

"Whitepaw? Whitepaw! What's wrong?" Skypaw asked, but the white tabby's back legs had quickly given out on her as she continued to choke.

Not a heartbeat later she was on the ground.


	6. Chapter Five

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
**

* * *

Neither apprentice made a move as Whitepaw continued to convulse, her eyes wide with terror as she struggled to speak. Skypaw looked at Wrenpaw desperately, as their inexperience was surely beginning to show.

"It's those berries! It did something to her!" she exclaimed, pulling Wrenpaw's focus back to the situation at hand.

"She needs to see Bristlefur, now!"

"But Whitepaw can't move!"

"Obviously, mousebrain!" Wrenpaw growled. "I'll watch Whitepaw, you need to go fetch Bristlefur!" she ordered, moving towards Whitepaw. She looked quite frantic as she tried to figure out what she could do.

Skypaw felt her own paws go numb as she nodded blankly, not a moment later shooting off in the direction they had come. The falling rain reflected the urgency that she felt; she had no idea what had happened to Whitepaw, and the thought in the back of her mind that she refused to acknowledge was the question of whether or not the she-cat would get out of this alive. She had only just started her training!

Fury mixed with the terror of what could happened pushed Skypaw to move faster, but that proved to be an awful idea as she hadn't taken into consideration what the rain would do to impede her progress. Slipping in some of the more muddy areas that dotted their territory, she wasn't able to catch her balance before a tree root broke her pace all together. She felt forward, her front leg pulled back painfully as she fell forward.

Pain shot through her front leg, causing her to stop to catch her breath. The mud now covered both of her sides, and weighed her down even more. Every part of her body told her to stop, but she knew her conscious wouldn't let her. The adrenaline pumping through her wouldn't allow it either.

Grunting, she lifted herself back up and started off once more, picking up speed as she got used to moving. She inwardly cursed at her slower pace that came from her awkward lurching gate, all a result of her stupidity in the face of an emergency. She needed to be fast, but that also meant not doing anything that could cause injury or slow her down. This might be the first and last time she learned that lesson.

Skypaw felt the strongest sense of relief roll over her when the camp came into sight, and she burst through without any consideration to how she must look to her Clanmates. Those who were in the camp looked at her strangely, but she didn't care to acknowledge their reactions.

"Bristlefur!" Her voice was strained and came out as more of a raspy shout, but it hoped that it would least get _someone's_ attention. "Bristlefur! We need help!" She was suddenly hit with a horrifying question: what if Bristlefur wasn't here? She turned towards the medicine den, which was settled underneath a tree that was held up by roots, and entered without any call of warning.

"Skypaw?" The apprentice was finally able to breathe knowing that the tom was in the camp. "What's going on? Why are you shouting?"

The she-cat gasped for air as she forced the words to come out. "Whitepaw… choking…" she coughed. She begged to StarClan for Bristlefur to understand her, despite her broken speech. The medicine cat watched, bewildered, as she continued. "She… ate something…" she explained. "Red berry…"

Suddenly, the medicine cat's eyes widened, and he turned around and disappeared into the darker parts of his den. Skypaw felt the anxiety flooding her entire body, from her endless questions and doubts down to her paws that refused to stop twitching. He was taking too long! She made a move to follow him, but was stopped when the gray tom emerged with his mouth filled with a white flowering plant.

"Bring me to Whitepaw," he told her, and only then did Skypaw realize how exhausted she really was. She was tired of running, and the pain in her leg was starting to become more noticeable. She had to will herself to get past it, and nodding to Bristlefur, ran out of the den and headed towards the exit of the camp, hoping that she remembered just where she had gone with Wrenpaw and Whitepaw.

"Hey! What's going on?" Snowpaw stopped her before she left, looking confused.

"Something's wrong with Whitepaw! She needs Bristlefur!"

"Whitepaw? What happe—"

"I can't explain right now!" she growled back, her impatience overflowing. Now was the time when her imaginings were quickly becoming possible reality.

She ignored her brother's look of utter confusion and lead Bristlefur through the forest, her paws following the same path from which they came. The shock waves through her leg only grew worse and made the journey even slower, however, and only when her leg went out from under her was she forced to stop.

"Skypaw, what happened? What's wrong with your leg?" Bristlefur asked urgently.

"It's fine! Just… follow the path in the direction of the stream! You'll find Wrenpaw and Whitepaw," she told him. _StarClan, please let him find them._

Bristlefur, aware of the increasing fear in her voice, nodded. He picked up his herbs and sprinted in the direction she had told him. He would surely move faster without having to wait for her, and because of that, he could reach Whitepaw sooner. It greatly reassured Skypaw, but her eyes were still trained on the shape of Bristlefur in the distance, which was gradually becoming smaller and smaller.

Her muscles were now less tense and were gradually losing the rush of energy that had kept her moving despite the discomfort. Now, however, it was making up for lost time and hitting her ten times over. She bit her lip to muffle her gasp of pain as she forced herself to stand once more, and took a deep breath when the stinging sensation turned to more of a dull ache.

The same voice that stopped her before caught up to her again before she could set off again. "Skypaw!" This time, however, she was a little more inclined to listen. Her blue eyes turned to find those of her brother's as he raced to catch up with up with her and finally slowing down after he had done so.

"Why couldn't you answer me before you left? Where's Whitepaw? And… why are you covered in mud?"

The name was only a reminder of what she should be doing, and the sharp voice in the back of her mind berated her for lying around while the young she-cat could quite possibly be dying. She moved to take a few steps, but regretted it at once when her leg threatened to go out on her once more. Thankfully Snowpaw noticed her distress and pressed against her side to keep her upright, and his questioning eyes were the only thing that expressed his concern.

"The mud tripped me up on the way back to camp," she breathed, collecting herself after nearly falling over a second time. "Whitepaw, she… she ate something. Me and Wrenpaw didn't know what it was, but we were just joking around. Then she just started… choking… thrashing around." She closed her eyes as she was forced to re-imagine the details, and visibly winced when she remembered Whitepaw staring straight at her with pure panic written all over her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Snowpaw said, noticing her obvious distress. Although he didn't show it himself, Skypaw could feel his body tense up when she finally explained what had happened. He was just as anxious and worried as she was, but she would give anything to be in his position and not know what had happened—to not see that look of terror that she wouldn't forget any time soon. "We should catch up to Bristlefur and see if there's anything we can do to help. I think he'd appreciate it."

Although it was a direct statement, Skypaw could tell he was giving her the option to not go any farther. She couldn't predict his actions if she chose to stay—he might do the same, or he might go alone. But the desperation to know if Whitepaw was okay was too overpowering, and she found herself nodding without any real conscious effort.

"I can walk," she reassured him, and to prove that she took a few steps away from his support while keeping the weight only on her three good legs. Her balance felt completely off, but it was better than the alternative, and she figured that if she kept her momentum going she would be fine. "Let's go."

To any spectators, it would appear the two cats were running from a predator, with one keeping the weight off of their leg and the other equally determined and somewhat fearful. They followed the tracks of the medicine cat which, in the rain, was far easier to label as a trail.

As they came closer to the spot where she had left Wrenpaw with Whitepaw, the thoughts started getting to her again—this time with more intensity. Where was the place? Wasn't it closer? What if Bristlefur hadn't found them in time? What if he hadn't found them _at all_?

When these questions grew to a boiling point, she called out, "Wrenpaw!" which came out more of a distraught cry than anything.

The sound of pawsteps was something she was waiting to hear, and once she saw her friend approach from the brush a short distance ahead, it finally crashed down on her that her questions would now be answered.

Wrenpaw came to meet her halfway, and her silence was immediately alarming to Skypaw. Limping forward, she took a few breaths, trying to get some sort of words out. "Whitepaw…" she coughed. "Is… is she—"

"Is she alive?" Wrenpaw prompted, and Skypaw was stunned into silence by her stone-cold tone. The she-cat looked back in the direction she had come, and dipped her head when she turned back. "Yeah… she's okay. Bristlefur's with her now."

Skypaw was thoroughly prepared to hear quite a different response, and she certainly could not contain her surprise and relief when she heard the words confirming what she had such little faith in from the start. She leaned against her brother when she knew she could finally breathe, and he stood as her rock to allow her to express that relief.

"Come on, we can go see her," Wrenpaw beckoned, and it was a few moments before Skypaw pushed herself back to her own paws and followed her. The brush was thick and bothersome, but it didn't bother any of them as most of their attention was on the apprentice lying on the ground ahead with the medicine cat standing over her, a few of the herbs next to him.

None of the three said a word when they approached him, and he seemed entirely focused on examining the apprentice. When Skypaw looked down on her, she could almost swear Whitepaw could pass for being dead—but the slow rise and fall of her chest showed that it was not yet her time to join StarClan.

"You're lucky that you got to me when you did," Bristlefur finally said, lifting his head to address Skypaw, and then Wrenpaw. "Whitepaw had eaten a deathberry. Not only are they poisonous, but they work quickly and can immobilize a cat almost immediately."

The term "deathberry" finally gave Skypaw the confirmation she needed; that berry could have very well killed Whitepaw. His words were only a light buzzing in her ears, but she did noticed how they seemed to directly contradict themselves. "But… if they work quickly, how isn't she…"

"Dead?" Bristlefur pressed, and Skypaw gave a hesitant nod. "She very easily could have died. A matter of good timing and luck was on your side in this case," he told the two she-cats, shaking his head in dull frustration. "She had only eaten one, and while eating any is not considered safe by any means, this could have very well kept the poison from spreading quicker and in bigger supply."

Skypaw felt bad for the medicine cat. While it was his job to care for the sick and injured, possible death by any means other than battle or common illness was a hard thing to swallow. Things like greencough couldn't always be stopped, but mistakes like this could cost a cat their life when it could have easily been avoided.

This time, Bristlefur addressed Snowpaw along with the two she-cats, "I suppose it is pointless to tell you that you should not eat anything if you do not know what it is."

"We didn't know," Skypaw confessed. "We're sorry." She looked over at Wrenpaw, but her friend stubbornly refused to meet her gaze.

"I suppose that there isn't much else you can say, is there?" The statement was plain and simple, free of any anger any other cat might have towards the two for such a stupid mistake. "It doesn't matter now. It's in the past, and it would do well to try and prevent any further incidents."

Skypaw watched as the gray tom padded towards the same bush that had started this train of events, and ripped off the stems that held the last remaining berries. "I keep a few of these in my den, for several reasons. The most important is to lessen the chances of incidents like these happening by keeping them in a place where cats won't come across them," he explained.

"What are the other reasons?" Snowpaw asked.

Skypaw wanted to know, too, but Bristlefur only shook his head. "That isn't important right now," he said. "Our effort would be better spent helping Whitepaw get back to camp so she can rest. Then I might be able to take a look at your leg as well," he told Skypaw, and she nodded blankly.

She hadn't noticed before, but Whitepaw's eyes had been open the whole time; albeit half closed, but still. It dawned on her that she had probably heard the whole conversation—but if she did, she made no implication of it. Without having to be told, Snowpaw left Skypaw's side and padded over to Whitepaw, pressing against her side in the same way he had done for her to help support her body. Whitepaw was, understandably, having a bit more trouble, and so Wrenpaw padded to her other side and did the same.

What bothered Skypaw was the lack of care in Wrenpaw's body language. She kept her gaze set firmly ahead and did not even glance down to see how Whitepaw was managing, a huge contrast to Snowpaw's visible concern and eagerness to help in any way he could. Without even having to hear it straight from the source, she knew the guilt was getting to Wrenpaw. When she really screwed up, a simple joke couldn't just make everything okay again.

"Would you like some help?" At first, Skypaw thought that Bristlefur was speaking to Whitepaw, but he was in fact looking at her. She blinked up at him. "I doubt your leg is going to do much for you right now."

It was frustrating to have to admit your own weakness, but the dark cloud that fell over the group told her that it wasn't the time to try and make it seem as though she was fine. She accepted his help and leaned on him in a similar way she did with her brother, although with a little more discomfort considering the height difference. Any help was appreciated, though, and the medicine cat took the lead as the small group headed off towards the camp.

When she wasn't paying attention to keeping one paw placed in front of the other, Skypaw was watching Snowpaw and admiring his habit of slowing down every so often to make sure that Whitepaw was okay. With small nods as his only confirmation, the white tom still kept a slow pace just to be safe.

Wrenpaw, on the other hand, did not look happy in any sense of the word. Helping Whitepaw appeared to be merely an obligation to her, and she looked almost dead on her paws—which was saying something, considering that Skypaw was the one who had done most of the running.

When they neared the camp, Skypaw started imagining Silentstar's reaction to their little adventure that had gone horribly wrong. Scarletstream's reaction was even worse in her mind. The guilt that she was half of the reason that Whitepaw had eaten the deathberry came down on her hard, and for the first time she could understand what Wrenpaw must be feeling right now. But she also knew that it was just a mistake. They couldn't have known…

Unfortunately, Scarletstream was one of the first cats she spotted when she entered the camp, and she skillfully avoided her eye when the she-cat approached the group, demanding an answer to what most of the cats in the camp must be thinking: "What has happened?"

"Allow them room to breathe, Scarletstream," she heard Silentstar order as he took a slower approach. Although not as demanding as his deputy, Silentstar still held a firm tone when he prompted the medicine cat. "Bristlefur?"

"Whitepaw had eaten a deathberry from one of the places that I usually collect them. I thought I had picked them all. I apologize," he said, although it was unknown who exactly he was apologizing to.

"You three were just supposed to wash up in the stream!" Scarletstream hissed, but Silentstar fixed her with an authoritative glare. He then flicked his tail, a signal for Bristlefur to continue.

"I gave her yarrow and got rid of most of the poison, but I'd like to keep her in my den for a day or two just to make sure everything else is okay."

"Whatever you think is best, Bristlefur," Silentstar dipped his head, paying little mind to the anger and annoyance that still radiated off of his deputy.

The leader's attention then moved to her, and she felt intimidated under his gaze. "And what happened to you?"

Thankfully Bristlefur answered for her. "Just an injured leg. I'll fix it up and she'll be training by tomorrow."

Silentstar appeared to be satisfied, and Skypaw stood patiently as the leader and medicine cat spoke a few more words to each other. When Bristlefur finally started moving again, Skypaw felt even more stiff, and was more than willing to sleep for the rest of the evening. The five cats entered the medicine den, and with unspoken instruction, Snowpaw and Wrenpaw helped Whitepaw settle into her nest.

Skypaw almost flinched when Bristlefur approached her, but she soon figured out what he was doing and allowed for him to poke and prod her leg to test if anything was off or broken. With both Snowpaw and Wrenpaw watching her, she felt even more embarrassed at how she had injured herself, but she tried to ignore it for the most part until Bristlefur lifted his head and confirmed that nothing was seriously wrong.

"As I assumed, it's just a pulled muscle. You should be fine," he told her. "Now that this is done, I will go fetch some fresh-kill for myself and Whitepaw. I would offer to get you three some, but I think you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself." It could have been assumed he was joking, but his tone didn't hold a hint of humor. Skypaw didn't think he was even capable of making jokes.

He left the den with a sweep of his tail, and only then was Skypaw's entire focus put towards her companions. There was an awkward silence, and Wrenpaw finally beat her to it.

"It's our fault, you know."

"What?" Skypaw retorted, and then realizing how Wrenpaw would respond to such a statement, continued. "Yes, I feel guilty for what happened. But Wrenpaw, how were we supposed to know? I had never seen a deathberry before. Neither had you, I'm assuming."

"Doesn't matter," the she-cat responded sharply. "Whether it was an accident or on purpose, we still did it. It was mouse-brained to even dare her to eat one in the first place."

Skypaw had her doubts, but from what she had figured out about the new apprentice, it didn't feel like she could hold a grudge even if she wanted to. "It would have been a simple joke if those berries were harmless, like we had assumed they were. Whitepaw's not going to hold this over us."

"You should hope not," Wrenpaw growled, but Skypaw knew better than to comment. Wrenpaw was voicing her frustration and regret, and Skypaw knew that for her to get past this, it was easier to just let the she-cat get out all of her feelings rather than let her think about them for too long. StarClan only knows what could happen if emotions were left to swarm the mind without any release.


	7. Chapter Six

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

"And watch this!"

Skypaw pulled back as Whitepaw came a whisker away from rolling over her meal, and she watched boredly as the apprentice continued to attempt the battle move that Mudwhisker had apparently shown her during the day. Skypaw put in a comment every now and again, but it seemed like Brackenpaw was taking the most enjoyment out of watching her attempts as he sat beside her with a sparrow between his paws.

There was no living reminder of what had transpired almost a half-moon ago, and Skypaw was grateful that Whitepaw didn't seem to blame her—or Wrenpaw—for the accident that almost cost the she-cat her life. Still, she couldn't quite blame Wrenpaw for demanding that Bristlefur describe the other types of herbs that could possibly be harmful to a cat. Skypaw let her do whatever she needed to do to have peace of mind. While Wrenpaw couldn't be considered a "serious" cat, she took initiative when needed.

"Okay, okay," Whitepaw breathed when she pulled herself back to her battle stance. "Watch this one!" Biting her lip, Whitepaw ducked and rolled onto her back, springing to her paws straight after. She looked as though she was about to fall over, but she stuck with it and looked quite proud. "Yes, I did it! I've been trying to get that one right for days!"

Skypaw let the younger apprentice have her moment of pride as she observed the camp. It seemed to be moving slow today, which was surprising considering the beautiful weather they had been having the past few days. It was funny to think that they were more productive when the weather was less than ideal. Although, she couldn't really pass judgment, as the three of them were sitting around the fresh-kill pile when they very well could be out training or hunting.

She finished off her mouse and let her eyes travel across the rest of the camp, taking note of every cat who was not on patrol. Embercloud was sharing tongues with Larksplash, which was strange in itself when she considered the queen's reluctance to leave her young kits alone in the nursery for too long. It wasn't any of her business, though. Skypaw didn't know much about kits, but she didn't think they'd cause that much trouble at less than a moon old.

Next she spotted Scarletstream and Scorchpelt sharing a vole by the warriors' den. From the looks of it, they appeared to be pretty comfortable, and Skypaw couldn't help the soft snort that came from imagining the deputy getting close to any tom. Were they even mates? It was hard to tell. She couldn't even picture asking her—she was sure not even a _warrior_ could ask her without getting claws ears as a response. Or even a simple " _Mind your own business!"_

"Hey, wha—ow!" She was quickly pulled away from her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her tail, and she looked behind her to meet the mischievous and slightly guilty gaze of Whitepaw. "What was that for?"

Whitepaw slowly moved back to where she was standing in front of Skypaw. "Brackenpaw wanted to see if you were still breathing," she snickered. Couldn't she just enjoy relaxing in the camp without being poked and prodded?

"Well, then Brackenpaw can see for himself," Skypaw replied, giving a dark look to the brown marbled tom beside her who was now standing. He gave a positively bored response, merely shrugging and turning away. The tiny smirk expressed anything _but_ boredom, however, and Skypaw frowned. A couple of moments of silence passed between the three cats before Skypaw shot up, knocking over Brackenpaw as she threw her body weight on top of him. "How's this for a dead cat?"

"Ah! Get off, you great lump!" the tom said when the she-cat purposely let herself go limp. "Jaggedclaw should tell you to lay off the fresh-kill pile!"

"Only after Duskleap tells you to do the same!" Skypaw responded as she felt Brackenpaw pushing himself up from the ground, finding it easier to do so now that he had gotten his footing. She kept her balance well and held on much like a cat would do when fighting an enemy.

Not a heartbeat after he had spoken she felt his body start to roll to the side—something she was all too familiar with. Quickly, she released her "enemy" and bounced away, gripping the earth with her claws when she landed.

"Not bad!" She turned her head when she heard the comment, and Brackenpaw seemed to take advantage of the distraction and leaped on top of her in the same way she had done to him—only this time, he had the size and weight to keep her pinned down despite her best efforts to push him off.

Skypaw heard a laugh from above her, and since she was now immobilized, her eyes moved upward and found Jaggedclaw staring down at her.

"You know, this was probably the first time I've seen you complete that move," he told her, and she felt a prickle of annoyance that her mentor had announced it aloud. "But after you did, you also made the mistake of leaving yourself open to your enemy."

She could only imagine the proud grin Brackenpaw probably wore as he literally lay right on top of her. "Gotta pay more attention, Skypaw," he teased. She heard Whitepaw let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you, Brackenpaw," Jaggedclaw said, and she had to guess that something in his tone or body language had encouraged the tom to get off of her, and she sat back up to try and rid herself of the embarrassment that she currently felt. Brackenpaw was smiling cheekily at her, and she gave a small, fake smile right back before an annoyed frown took its place once more.

"Since you've obviously learned that lesson, I was thinking that we'd get out to train with some more hunting techniques," Jaggedclaw said, and the thought of actually getting out of camp both excited and disappointed her. Yes, she liked being productive, but she found a lazy day to be enjoyable, too…

Looking over to Whitepaw, Jaggedclaw added, "I believe Mudwhisker is planning to take you out to train in a bit, too, so you might want to ask him about it. In the meantime, Skypaw, we can get going now."

Skypaw was even more reluctant to leave the camp now, but she was kept from doing so—at least for the time being—when everyone turned at the sound of cats entering the camp.

Duskleap appeared first, followed by Hailcry, Snowpaw, and Wrenpaw. From Duskleap's movements, it appeared as though he was on an urgent mission. He walked right past them as headed towards the leader's den, only a few moments later disappearing inside. Noticing the strangeness, Jaggedclaw moved away to speak with Hailcry by the warriors' den. A few moments later the group was joined by Wrenpaw.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Wrenpaw asked, although Skypaw felt like she should have been the one to ask the question. Thankfully Whitepaw brought it up for her.

"What happened? Why is Duskleap going to Silentstar's den?" the white tabby asked.

"We met a WillowClan patrol near the border," Snowpaw cut in, moving to join the group and answering for Wrenpaw. "They weren't trespassing or anything, but didn't seem necessarily happy to see us. They said that they had caught scents of a rogue for the past few days, and that's why they were so close to the border. They thought it might have crossed into our territory," he informed them. After a pause he added, "Wrenpaw said that was a load of foxdung."

"Because it _is_!" the she-cat retorted, straightening up. "They're hanging around the border for who knows _how_ long, and when our patrol finally catches them, they claim it was because of the scent of a rogue? Just seems like a convenient excuse to me," she snorted.

"Did Duskleap or Hailcry actually recognize the scent themselves?" Skypaw asked.

"They wouldn't let us check," Snowpaw responded before Wrenpaw could continue her rant. "They told us to keep to our own side of the border. I don't trust WillowClan more than anyone else, but I think they were telling the truth. I've even heard Quickbreeze mention catching the scent of a rogue on our own territory. Recently, too."

"They could just be passing through," Whitepaw suggested. "They might not be interested in our prey."

"I still don't think I'd be comfortable with a rogue hanging around our territory," Skypaw said, sinking her claws into the dirt. The thought of unfamiliar cats within their territory made her uneasy. They didn't know them, so whether or not they had good or bad intentions was unknown. "Honestly, I would have tried following a trail if I happened to come across it."

"I said the same!" Wrenpaw exclaimed. "I told Duskleap that we should see if we could find the scent in our own territory to verify their claims, but he wanted to get back as soon as possible to tell Silentstar."

"I would have done that, too," Whitepaw said. "We don't know who this cat—or these _cats_ —are."

"Following the trail _could_ give us an idea of what we were dealing with, though," Skypaw said thoughtfully.

Wrenpaw turned to face her, and Skypaw immediately noticed the glint in her eyes. "I mean, we _could_ go out and try and find it right now."

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "Do you even know where we could pick up the scent? I'm not going into WillowClan territory to find it."

"Of course not, mouse-brain. Quickbreeze told Snowpaw where she found it, didn't she?" she turned her attention to the white tom.

"Yeah, over by the old oak and the overhang. She said it wasn't that far off," Snowpaw said.

"So that settles it, then?" Wrenpaw asked, but it was more of a statement than anything. "Are you guys in?"

Skypaw and Snowpaw exchanged a conflicted look, while Whitepaw kept her gaze firmly planted on the ground, as if in deep thought. Finally, the youngest apprentice nodded. "Okay, if it'll help the Clan, I'll go."

"Excellent," Wrenpaw grinned. Skypaw felt the she-cat look at her and her brother once more, and under the pressure, she really had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, fine," she sighed, and Snowpaw gave a simple nod.

The whole group went quiet when they heard pawsteps approaching, and Skypaw acknowledged her mentor when he stopped in front of them. "There was only a slight problem with a rogue, but it sounds like WillowClan's problem, so we're still good to train," he said.

 _Mouse-dung! I forgot about that,_ Skypaw thought gruffly, but eventually nodded. "Okay, Jaggedclaw."

Satisfied, the black tom started towards the exit, trusting that Skypaw would follow. She took a few steps to do so, but quickly muttered to the four other apprentices, "I'll get out of it and catch up with you guys as soon as possible. Just head over to the place we agreed on." Without bothering to listen to their confirmation, Skypaw scampered after Jaggedclaw, brainstorming different ways that she could sneak away without causing suspicion.

* * *

"You obviously know the basics around hunting, but I wanted to take a different approach today to test your strategy skills as well as your patience. When you want to learn to catch more difficult prey, you have to learn…"

Skypaw didn't put much of her attention towards listening to Jaggedclaw's instructions as she probably should have since her mind was already focused on task of finding her friends and carrying out their plan as they had explained it. Half of her was listening to her mentor's words and the other, stronger half was trying to figure out a good excuse to get out of training. Or at least, away from Jaggedclaw without letting him know what they were doing.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she only caught the last part of what he was saying: "…and that's why we'll be hunting badgers."

"Huh?" Her mind drew a blank for a few moments before what he had just said finally registered with her. "What?"

"I knew you weren't listening." His tone was somewhat humorous, but she knew that if she continued on like this, Jaggedclaw wouldn't take it as a joke any longer. "Try and keep up with me, Skypaw. All this daydreaming isn't going to help you. We'll still be working on your techniques by the time Brackenpaw and Wrenpaw get their warrior assessment." He continued to walk and talk at the same time, and Skypaw slipped back into her thoughts.

The mere notion that the two apprentices could become warriors before her didn't really catch her interest like his last word did, and she stopped to think about it for a few moments. _Assessment…_

An idea was suddenly planted in her mind, and as she let it roll around in her head, she found out how she could go about her original plan of meeting with her friends. She just hoped she could make things up as she went.

"Wait, Jaggedclaw," she called ahead, and winced as she noticed she had just cut him off from whatever he was saying—he had apparently just realized she hadn't been listening again. Still, he nodded to her as encouragement to continue. "There _was_ something I've been thinking about. My warrior assessment is obviously moons away, but I wanted to test my speed in hunting. Like, I see how fast I can pick up so many pieces of prey and come back to a designated place."

Jaggedclaw tipped his head, as if considering it, and then replied, "Do you mean to have me watch you from a distance as you hunt to test your abilities?"

"No, not that," Skypaw said quickly. Having someone watch them was the _last_ thing she—and the apprentices—wanted. She desperately sought a way to explain it in the way she was thinking. "More like, you tell me to catch two mice and one squirrel, and I go hunt and bring them back here. You can see how long it takes me, then maybe we can try it again tomorrow and compare the time…"

She had to give herself credit for being able to come up with a logical explanation despite only thinking of the idea moments before. That was a skill really only Wrenpaw possessed. She noted with distaste what she could imagine Wrenpaw saying when she found out: _"You're becoming more like me every day. I love it!"_

Meanwhile, Jaggedclaw looked like he was seriously considering it, and Skypaw hoped that her idea hadn't come across as strange since she didn't often suggest training activities outside of what they usual did. She bit her lip as she watched him, and finally smiled with relief when he said, "Okay, we can try it."

Trying to play it cool, as though it had been her plan from the very beginning, she nodded smoothly, "So, what do you want to have me find first?"

Jaggedclaw took another moment before answering, "I want you to find one mouse and one squirrel. Nothing around the area around us, though. Go past the training hollow." Thankfully, the meeting place was already passed that point, and she sent thanks to StarClan for her luck. "When you have completed your task, come back here and I will see how you did."

Without needing any further instructed, Skypaw shot off, her paws saying "hunt" but her mind saying "track."

She swerved through the trees, paying no mind to the scuffling of mice among the brush as she kept her eyes firmly planted in front of her. As soon as she started to pick up the scents of Snowpaw and Wrenpaw another, stronger and unfamiliar scent hit her. She felt anxious that she couldn't put a name to it, and looked around as if she might find the source.

The one thing that stopped her was the body that she slammed straight into. She at first thought it might be a rogue cat, therefore explaining the scent, but from the paw that pushed her down, forcing her to stay quiet, she immediately recognized Wrenpaw.

"There's someone over there," the she-cat whispered, tail pointing over the small hedge that they hid behind.

"What did you find, Wrenpaw?" she heard Whitepaw ask quietly as she approached them, and Wrenpaw settled her with a glare that told her they had to be close to silent as to not get caught.

"It's a cat. I don't know who, though," she said.

"Are you sure it's not Snowpaw or Brackenpaw?" Skypaw suggested.

"I think I'd recognize our denmates," Wrenpaw retorted. "Brackenpaw makes as much noise as a badger and you can see Snowpaw's fur all the way from camp. No, this cat wasn't anyone I know." The she-cat peeked over the hedge once more, and ducked quickly to make sure she wasn't seen. "He's red. He's dark red. Or at least… I think it's a he. Doesn't matter." She shook her head. "He's just stalking… something. I don't think he's hunting, though. If he was, then he would have scared off everything from here to RavenClan's territory."

Skypaw scooted forward, and when Wrenpaw made some room, she confirmed what her friend had told her and also caught sight of the unknown cat. At first, she thought it was actually Mudwhisker or Duskleap, but this tom was more solid and his color darker and more red.

Whitepaw joined her in her observation, and not long after Wrenpaw did the same. Since it appeared that the cat hadn't noticed them only fox-lengths away, they grew comfortable enough to watch without worry of him spotting them. He continued to move slowly through the undergrowth, and Skypaw had to make a similar judgment to Wrenpaw when she said that he didn't appear to be hunting. They had only been training for a few moons—Whitepaw even less—but they know enough to say that he truly couldn't wish to catch anything with how he moved and how loud he was.

A low growl took them off guard, and the three apprentices ducked under when they thought their cover could possibly have been blown. But after the initial fright passed, they realized that the cat hadn't even caught sight of them, and that the growl hadn't belonged to him.

Skypaw brought her head up again, and watched in shock as two cats—the other half of the group she had been looking for—charged at the stranger, hissing threats and kicking up the dirt with their claws as they ran.

The outsider was obviously outnumbered, and even more so when Skypaw, Whitepaw, and Wrenpaw started to run after them as well. The tom didn't seem to want a fight, as he ran instead of facing them. Though, Skypaw figured that it seemed to be the most logical strategy when you had five cats on your tail.

"Get off of our territory!" she heard Brackenpaw yowl, and she began to feel a similar fury fill her mind. What right did they have to be on their territory?

Her and Whitepaw—the fastest of the group—were almost close enough to take a bite out of the tom's back leg, but neither her nor the tabby noticed the two other scents that suddenly came upon them, and only too late did they realize that their trip had turned into more than just fighting off a rogue.

Pain seared through her shoulder as she felt another cat slam into her, and in turn, Whitepaw as well. The two skidded across the dirt and lifted themselves up quickly enough, although they were still quite winded from the initial attack. She heard loud screeching coming from the other side, where Brackenpaw and Snowpaw were now tussling with another cat—a tall, gray tabby who looked seasons more experienced than the young tom they had been chasing initially.

Skypaw's eyes flicked back to her own opponent and narrowly avoided getting skinned when the she-cat leaped at her, claws extended, intent on causing damage to the cat on the other end. She was all too aware that Whitepaw hadn't gotten nearly as much battle training as the rest of them had, so she tried her hardest to keep the cat's attention on her. Circling the tabby, Skypaw suddenly shot at her, teeth sinking into her neck fur.

She heard the cat screech and had already kicked away from her before she could follow up with a counter-attack, wincing at the pressure she put on her sore shoulder. While the fawn she-cat _appeared_ to be nimble and light on her paws, she didn't seem to be able to keep up with Skypaw's quicker attacks, giving the younger she-cat the impression that this cat wasn't used to fighting with speed, but rather strength.

"Foxdung!" Her attention wavered as she heard Brackenpaw, and even the she-cat's focus was divided when she, too, looked over at the marbled tom. He had shuffled away from the fight, nursing a fresh would that stretched from the tom of his shoulder down his side. It didn't look very deep, but Skypaw winced at she imagined how much it must sting.

"This is _our_ territory!" Wrenpaw shouted, and Snowpaw and Whitepaw joined her as they approached the two toms, their fur bristling and their claws itching to fight once more.

Skypaw looked at the she-cat she had tussled with, and had to assume she was the leader of the group when she said, "Axel, Kodi, come on."

From the way she had said it, without anything added onto it like, _"It isn't worth it"_ or _"We're outnumbered,"_ Skypaw guessed—with surprise—that the rogues didn't seemed to have intended to be here in the first place. Or, at least, the tabby tom and she-cat hadn't. Maybe it was a case of being around at the time their friend had needed them.

Skypaw ignored the sharp glare that the she-cat gave her as she moved past her and joined her two companions. The silver and white tabby couldn't help the satisfaction that came over her when she saw the stream of blood coming from the side of the she-cat's neck; it was not by any means a killing-bite, but only one that would serve as a warning that Clan cats would never readily welcome outsiders into their territory.

When they had finally left, Snowpaw followed a short distance behind and confirmed when he had returned that he saw them heading into unclaimed territory. Now that the fight had passed, they were all starting to feel their wounds; especially Brackenpaw, who was breathing heavily. At first Skypaw thought he had received an even worse injury, which sent a wave of fear through her, but as she watched she found that the harsh breaths were due to the tom's frustration and anger tied with the pain of his wound.

"Those flea-bags should have gotten a whole lot worse than we gave them," he said through gritted teeth, and Snowpaw moved to help him stand. Skypaw had to agree, and once again felt that it was strange that the three cats had left so quickly. Besides the she-cat she had personally fought, she didn't notice any wounds on the other two cats that were more severe than scratches. Maybe they were just trying to avoid any further harm.

Skypaw guessed that they should have been grateful that rogues had left at the time they, because if they truly wanted to, she imagined that they could have inflicted some serious damage onto her and her friends. Only now did she think of the wounds they had to display to their Clanmates, and how much trouble they would be in when they found out what they had done to receive them.


	8. Chapter Seven

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

The five cats immediately drew the attention of the cats in the camp when they appeared through the bramble barrier. One might think that they had just simply been messing around and having fun, but the claw marks on almost every one of them—not to mention the gash to Brackenpaw's side—told another story. None of them were mouse-brained enough to not notice.

Most had already come to the conclusion that there was a fight, and the difficult part was, they couldn't really hide the fact that their involvement was not an accident; it had been planned. Skypaw had considered different excuses that she could give that would make it seem like an isolated incident, but all five of them were together. Something like that was not just "coincidence."

The cats gathering around the apprentices' drew the attention of their leader, and despite the anxiety surrounding the storm she knew was coming, Scarletstream's notable absence from the camp was enough to reassure her—if only slightly. What brought her down once more was her realization that Jaggedclaw had followed them in, presumably coming from the same spot where she had left him.

Whitepaw's mother, Embercloud, had already approached her daughter, checking her over for wounds as she questioned her, "Whitepaw, what have you gotten into?"

"I would personally like to know the same," a deep voice cut in, and Skypaw glanced at Wrenpaw, noticing her body tensing.

Skypaw kept her gaze down, much like she had when Scarletstream had caught her, Whitepaw, and Wrenpaw trying to sneak out of the camp after the mud prank. Verbal scolding she could take, but making eye contact made it more personal, and it was much better for her to desensitize herself as much as possible so the words wouldn't sting as much.

Duskleap, who had been watching Embercloud tend to Whitepaw, seemed to think now was a good time to insert himself into the conversation. "I would think it was obvious, Silentstar," he said, shooting the leader a hard look. "They have clearly taken part in some sort of scuffle with other cats; one that was planned, if my assumptions are correct. You can hardly expect peace when these five are together."

"Thank you, Duskleap. I don't think I could have come to the same conclusion based on the facts I have collected," Silentstar retorted, and the younger warrior backed down with little more than a shake of his head. "Now, as I said, I would like to know what has happened."

Skypaw noted how well the leader could hold his composure, but it also chilled her to the bone how calm he could sound even when it was obvious how furious he must have been. This was one of those times where the slight twitch in his paws and clenched jaw really expressed how angry he felt.

It seemed like any possible admission would not come from Wrenpaw, as she stubbornly kept her mouth shut. Skypaw felt the silence overwhelming her, and although it might be more in Whitepaw's nature to break under pressure, Skypaw wasn't going to let this go on for longer than necessary.

"We heard about the rogues," she told Silentstar, ears flat as she looked up at the tom. Lying seemed pointless; their Clan mates weren't stupid, and they could probably see right through them if they did. "We knew the possible location, and thought we would seek them out to make sure they did not return to their own territory."

"Well, you certainly succeeded in your mission." There was no pride nor warmth in Silentstar's tone. He looked at Skypaw, Snowpaw, Brackenpaw, and Wrenpaw in turn. "I would assume you four have been apprentices long enough to not play any foolish games. Pranks I would expect, but I have grown to respect the common sense that most of you seem to share." The cat that did not pass his expectations was unknown, but from today's events, it could be any one of them. "But this was a risky move, even for the most experienced warriors. It was foolish for you to believe that the best action to take was to leave camp and approach the problem without ever mentioning it to anyone else. This isn't honorable—it's sly and dishonest."

Skypaw grunted, and when Silentstar looked at her, the sharp blue eyes that kept his gaze were not those of a cat who was sorry for their actions. It was one of defiance, and no matter how she felt, Skypaw's ego would not allow her to look away first. He could call them foolish, but did he believe them to be complete mouse-brains? She refused to believe that, and eventually the leader looked away, but only to address all of them at once.

"Bristlefur can see to Brackenpaw. From this point until the gathering, you will all be under instruction by your mentors. A stricter training schedule—one that will not allow you to spend time goofing around with each other when you could be training or hunting. Serving the Clan will be your number one priority. I do not need more problems within my own Clan alongside rogues when we very well could be facing threats from the other two Clans."

Skypaw wasn't sure if he was referring to the recent sighting of WillowClan at the border, or… Ivystar's possible deceit with the case of Redwhisker's kits. Her pelt burned, and although she might not have wanted to agree with Brackenpaw's possible explanation to why she had kept them a secret, she began to realize that it made more sense than it had originally. If that was what Silentstar was thinking, then there was definitely tension between the two Clans that was more than just a common scuffle.

It appeared as though they were dismissed, as Silentstar didn't say anymore and gave a simple flick of his tail. Snowpaw and Whitepaw started to move towards the apprentices' den, whereas Brackenpaw, Skypaw, and Wrenpaw headed off to the medicine den. However, the leader's voice made them pause.

"When you are finished, I would like a word with you two." He didn't even need to address her and Wrenpaw by their names to realize he was speaking to them.

The two she-cats look confused, but there really wasn't any point in questioning it, and Silentstar was already heading back to his own den. Skypaw followed behind Wrenpaw and Brackenpaw and once the leader was safely out of hearing-range, Brackenpaw let out a low, frustrated growl. "I don't regret doing it."

"We defended our Clan, that's all we did," Wrenpaw told him. "Sure, our intentions were originally to find a rogue, but hey, we did what had to be done."

"I don't think Silentstar sees it that way," Skypaw said. "Why do you think he wants to talk to _us_? He's already told us our 'punishment.' I can't think of what else he might want to say."

"Who knows," Wrenpaw shrugged.

When they entered the den, Bristlefur was already waiting for them. "I'm surprised you of all cats were injured, Brackenpaw," he said. Skypaw had to agree, glancing sideways at Whitepaw. Then she had to remember that the youngest apprentice was barely involved in the fight, thanks to her taking initiative to keep the rogue distracted. Things could have probably been worse.

"Ow!" Skypaw flinched away at Brackenpaw's exclamation, and noticed that Bristlefur was attempting to clean his wound.

"Sorry, Brackenpaw, but it has to be cleaned, or else it'll get infected," he said, and the younger tom nodded disdainfully. After a few moments he lifted his head, looking over at the other apprentices. "Will one of you go into my store and fetch some marigold? It's a yellow flower, easy to spot."

No one moved immediately, and Skypaw was uncharacteristically stubborn in her decision that, since she was the one to speak up to Silentstar, someone else could take the initiative this time. Eventually, since she was the farthest from the entrance and therefore closer to the store, Wrenpaw let out a groan and disappeared into the back of the den.

Quiet shuffling was the only thing that told Skypaw that Wrenpaw wasn't just skimming through the herbs, and eventually the tabby she-cat returned with a few yellow flowers, which she dropped at Bristlefur's paws. "This was all that was left," she said.

"It'll be enough. I'll go out and collect more later," he said passively. "Chew it up into a poultice."

"What?" Wrenpaw responded, almost confounded. "Why me?"

"Do you want to help your brother or not?" Bristlefur snapped.

"Yeah, Wrenpaw, do you want to help your dear old brother or leave him to wither away?" Brackenpaw snickered, and Skypaw smirked as she looked from him to his sister.

"That's an actual option for me. Don't push it," Wrenpaw growled, giving in and chewing up the herbs as Bristlefur had instructed her to. Skypaw laughed at the irony that Wrenpaw—the one that hated these kinds of jobs the most—was more often than not the one that was chosen to do them.

The she-cat came to stand beside her when she had finished her task, allowing for Bristlefur to take over. Although it wasn't on her top list of things she was anticipating, she knew that sooner or later they would have to go see their leader as he requested. "I think we should go see Silentstar now."

"Gee, can you feel my excitement?" The sarcasm was obvious, but the she-cat didn't wait any longer before turning around and exiting the den, leaving Skypaw to trail behind her. Before they had even approached the den she noticed Jaggedclaw sitting off to the side by the warriors' den, as if waiting for her. She held her breath as she passed, but he did not say a word, and she continued towards Silentstar's den.

They lingered near the entrance to the den, and even Wrenpaw waited to hear Silentstar's order of, "Come in," before she followed through. The two apprentices walked in with their tails low and ears pricked. Skypaw could feel a chill wash over her, and her neck fur rose instinctually. Glancing over at her friend, it appeared as though Wrenpaw was physically unaffected—her narrowed eyes were the only evidence of her discomfort.

Without being told to do so, they both sat down a short distance from each other where they could be comfortable but still show respect to their leader. It was a couple awkward moments before the gray tabby pushed himself from from his nest and came to stand before them.

"I am not as blind as you might think I am, and I do notice the… collaboration… between you five." Skypaw almost thought she could detect some humor in his voice, but it was gone before she could be sure. "Brackenpaw is a cat that makes his own decisions based on what he believes to be right, but I think it is obvious enough to say that he is not overly concerned with consequences. Snowpaw is similar, as is Whitepaw, but for different reasons—both are followers, but for the purpose of being included. You two are very similar yourselves."

There was a pause as Skypaw and Wrenpaw looked at each other. They were close friends, joined together despite their differences, but there was no denying that their personalities had the tendency to clash—quite frequently, in face. Their expressions were ones of disbelief and even exasperation, which Silentstar seemed to catch on to.

"I am not saying you do not have your own qualities," he clarified. "But like I said, I am not blind, and I find that you two are often the core of any trouble that occurs both in and outside of camp."

"Are you trying to put full blame on us?" Skypaw blurted out, and flinched when she felt Wrenpaw's tail slap her shoulder.

"No… I am not. But it is something that you might want to acknowledge. Wrenpaw, your recklessness can get you in deeper trouble. I'm sure your mentor has told you, but risks are often a way to test your strength. While this can be useful in practice, when faced with an actual threat, this can prove to be more deadly than useful, as demonstrated by the incident with Whitepaw."

Skypaw watched Wrenpaw unsheathe her claws, no doubt irritated at the reminder of something they would both rather forget.

"Skypaw, your take is more passive, but you take the lead only after you have gotten involved. This is a good quality to have when trouble arises, but if a situation calls for it, you may jump in without any prior thought as to what the outcome might be. You could theoretically lead a Clan into battle. Whether this means victory or destruction, you will not know."

Now it was Skypaw's turn to feel anger, no doubt being bounced off of the she-cat beside her. Both felt the need to deny what he said and correct him. Though the leader's words were straight-forward, they acknowledged the underlining meaning, and they didn't appreciate it one bit.

The fight with the rogues wasn't the same situation as before, when Wrenpaw and Whitepaw had thrown mud in Scarletstream's nest. That wasn't a prank; this was a fight, and although they did what any cat would have done in their situation, they had knowingly sought out a threat that could have proven to be a lot more dangerous that they assumed. Maybe they just didn't want to admit they were wrong.

"I don't think we will drive our Clan to destruction," Skypaw said, trying to mimic Silentstar's calm and cool mask that he put out to hide his other feelings that might include anger and disappointment. "Me and Wrenpaw won't screw up again," she declared.

She knew it was unrealistic to say something like that, but Silentstar simply nodded. "I will take you at your word. Can you send in Snowpaw and Whitepaw? I will have a word with Brackenpaw when he has been treated."

They both gave a nod, but it was more half-hearted than anything. When they left the den, Skypaw caught Jaggedclaw's eye once more, and found that she could no longer avoid him.

"You can tell Snowpaw and Whitepaw. I'll see you later," she said. Noticing Jaggedclaw as well, Wrenpaw seemed to figure out what was going on, and went along without any questions.

Skypaw took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of previous anger, before she padded over to the black tom that stood stiffly beside his own den. This kind of body language was something uncommon for him, and it told her right away that she should remain on the cautious side. When she stopped in front of him, she started, "Jaggedclaw—"

"We're not going to speak here," he cut her off, flicking his tail. "Outside of camp."

The meaning behind his words made her heart sink, and she felt hollow as she joined him a short distance from the camp. He sat down and waited for her to catch up, and with an irritated flick of his tail, he started, "Why did you lie to me?"

"Is the reason unknown to anybody in the Clan?" she asked. She thought every cat knew.

"That isn't what I'm talking about. Don't start getting an attitude, Skypaw. You remember back when you started your training, when I made you promise to be honest with me? A cat cannot be successful unless they know their own limits. But that promise didn't just apply to training—it was for other things as well."

"Was I supposed to know that?" Skypaw shot back. "From the way you worded it, it sounds as though you're just adding on terms as you see fit to try and make me seem like I'm wrong."

Jaggedclaw growled. "I would have expected you to know that the truth is better than dragging on a lie. Your decision to make up such a convincing lie and then run along to play 'battle' with your friends isn't something a responsible cat does; if you want to play kit games, maybe you were apprenticed too early."

"I am _not_ a kit!" Skypaw hissed furiously. "StarClan forbid I make a mistake! You make it seem as though I _like_ the fact that Brackenpaw got hurt on behalf of our plans. Just because we got our _thrills_ , that means I throw every other piece of logic away?"

"That's what it seems like," Jaggedclaw shot back.

"I am not perfect. Don't try to claim you are, either," Skypaw warned. "I acknowledge what I did was wrong. I will scream it from the High Cliff, if you would like. But I know enough to not deny what mistakes I have made. I would have expected _you_ to realize that, considering that was what you told me on day _one_. 'Do not be ashamed of or try and hide your mistakes.'"

"Acknowledging you made a mistake is one thing, but actually finding the wrong in it is another," the black tom replied, claws digging into the earth. "You went off without saying a word to the Clan, when Silentstar would usually organize a patrol and instruct them on what actions to take. You took it upon yourselves to make that decision with no consideration to other cats. That is not how a Clan works."

Skypaw shook her head, finding her determination to defend herself growing. "I thought for myself for once. Maybe I don't always want to depend on a leader to make decisions for me. Because he could not speak for himself, my father was cast out of the Clan. Have you forgotten that already?"

"I don't have bees in my brain, nor have I lost my memory," Jaggedclaw growled. "I might not agree with some of Silentstar's decisions, but I trust that he makes them for the sake of our Clan. There has to be a cat that can make the hard decisions when there are so many opposing ones to try and sway him otherwise."

Skypaw found that overwhelming feeling hit her again, making her feel anger towards the leader and his decisions despite the fact that it was truly up to him. She felt like she was just one in a large hive where they served a single cat. Not only did it make her feel used, but also worthless when she looked at what else she could give to the Clan besides her nose and claws. She was simply a tool.

"Does anyone ever have the courage to speak out?" she asked bitterly, not even waiting for a response. "Is there anyone who speaks differently and dares to share their opinion even though it might contradict that of our dear leader?"

"Silentstar cares for every one of us," Jaggedclaw responded, and by this point it felt like he was determined to get it trained into her head. "When so many cats have differing opinions, you can't please everybody. We follow the customs our ancestors have laid down for us. When things get hard, we have to have faith in the cat that StarClan has entrusted with nine lives to lead us through these hard times. Where would we be without a leader?"

"Free," she mumbled quietly, and then spoke up. "We wouldn't have the rules set down as they are now; they would be vastly different. Cats wouldn't be ridiculed for making a mistake… and their kits wouldn't be looked down upon for doing the same."

Jaggedclaw suddenly ducked his head, moving down to her level. "You believe that you are looked down upon for your father's mistakes?"

Skypaw scratched the earth, feeling as though the dirt crumbling beneath her was a release for this building anger. "I can't learn from my own mistakes because others decide that I shouldn't even be put in the situation to do so. You hide kits from the world and tell them that their leader's word is law, you will have perfectly well-trained warriors with only one major difference: they won't know what true growth is."

Jaggedclaw paused, letting her speak for a short time to at least get out everything she needed to. Skypaw eventually sat on the ground, lifting her paw and watching the dirt fall from it. Eventually, he spoke.

"If you believe that we expect you to be perfect, then you need to come back to reality, Skypaw," he said, and she gave him a sharp glance. "We encourage you to learn from your mistakes. But when those mistakes put not only you, but other cats in danger, we have a right to be angry and concerned. Don't try and turn that around and say that we don't. We are a family; we look out for each other."

"Some family I have, then," Skypaw muttered.

Jaggedclaw sighed, flicking his tail in impatience. "You have your mother and Snowpaw. You have Wrenpaw, Brackenpaw, and now Whitepaw. Every cat in the Clan cares about each other, and you're no exception. Blotchfire might not be around to do the same, but it's something that you have to live with." He took a deep breath. "Dwelling on it won't get you far. You realize that eventually, but at your own pace. I won't tell you to change, Skypaw, but for your own sake I would seriously consider it."

 _…Change…_

No one had ever to change in any way, and from a young age Skypaw had come to associate "change" with every wicked thing she could imagine. Things changed when Blotchfire was exiled. Things changed when she realized she had two half-siblings. Things changed when Silentstar warned her that her leadership could possibly lead to destructed.

"I will not change my beliefs, and I won't forget everything that has happened. It's what drives me forward. I can't give that up." She would never seriously consider throwing the past away. She could not change her motivation.

"You do not have to forget," Jaggedclaw told her. "But when you live in the past long enough, you can't appreciate what the present has offered you. I think your dishonesty today was driven by this anger; the fact that you can't let go. Skypaw, truth is your best ally. No one has ever gotten far living a lie."

The mere insinuation that she was living off of lies was foolish, as she often _did_ tell the truth. But to close the argument, she just nodded. "Okay."

Jaggedclaw looked at her closely, seemingly aware that she still didn't completely agree with him, but he did not comment further on the topic. "Alright. If you need to speak more, you can let me know. I'm going back to camp to see if Scarletstream needs me for a patrol." He gave her a light tap on the shoulder with his tail, and padded off without receiving any acknowledgement from his apprentice.

She continued to stare at the ground, consumed by her thoughts. Her claws remained unsheathed, but were no longer digging into the ground to express her frustration. Instead, those emotions moved to where they could not be seen.

The dark cloud that was building inside of her head was something she didn't care to notice.


	9. Chapter Eight

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

Skypaw shuffled the moss between her paws, finding herself a little too focused on it as she scraped it away from the hollow log that was situated a short distance from the camp. She collected it mindlessly, her jaws gaping in a huge yawn. She shook her head to try and rid herself of the exhaustion, but it didn't do much to help.

Not only had their training intensified, but Skypaw and her denmates were also given more tasks to take care of around camp to keep them busy… and presumably out of trouble. That reason irked her a bit, but she did not take it out on the elders or Larksplash's moon-old kits. She genuinely liked helping them, but the chores weren't really the enjoyable part.

The only times she really got to speak with the other apprentices' over the last half-moon were during patrols or before settling into their nests for the night. Some might say that was enough, but after training for a majority of the day with Jaggedclaw or going out on patrol, she honestly wasn't feeling much up for talking when she got back.

She knew this was what Silentstar had hoped for; he said it himself, when he told them that stricter training schedules would keep them busy—less likely to "goof off," which was just a nice way of saying "less likely to plan ways to make trouble with your denmates."

With everything going on, Skypaw didn't really feel as though she "missed" her friends. Not that she didn't want to, but when she crawled into her nest after a long day, she could only come to acknowledge how long it had actually _been_ since they just spent time together that wasn't quick "hellos" between their duties.

Tonight was the night of the gathering, which only served as a reminder that today was the last day that they would be worked to death. It seemed as though Jaggedclaw took special pleasure in working her even harder during training, which is something she underestimated. She had assumed his best was what he usually did while they trained together, but no. He proved that all those times they had practiced battle moves, he _was_ holding back, which only made her more discouraged. Silentstar had only ordered more frequent training sessions, but Jaggedclaw had apparently taken it upon himself to also turn that into "train faster and harder."

 _Will he continue the training like this after today?_ She suddenly thought. It was a good question—on one hand, he could easily snap back into his old routine, but on the other hand, he could also continue on as he was now, thinking that she was adapting or would soon adapt to his more extreme training.

With these mindless questions running through her head, she didn't realize the mess she was making with the moss, and froze when she saw the small parts ripped away from her claws that only now became idle. Apparently daydreaming didn't stop her from trying to complete her task, and she let out a frustrated sigh as she began to gather together the shredded moss.

She felt the slow vibrations through the earth, but only when she heard a small _crack_ did she snap her head around. She jumped at the sight before her, and in that same moment, she heard a loud, "Boo!" and felt a heavy weight knock her over and settle on her back.

"Great StarClan, Brackenpaw! You scared my fur off!" she growled, shoving him off of her. She could feel his exhaustion as well, as he didn't put up nearly as much effort to keep her pinned as he usually would. Either that… or he just let up on purpose.

The marbled tabby didn't even bother standing up, as he rolled onto his side right after she had pushed him away. He pawed her lightly in the side, giving her a look of exaggerated innocence. "Your fur looks fine to me."

Skypaw scoffed, giving his side a hard shove which caused him to tip backwards. "Whatever. I was working on gathering moss. Are you doing anything productive, or are you just messing around?"

Brackenpaw huffed in response, finally pulling himself up. "Keep your claws sheathed, Skypaw," he said calmly, grooming his chest that was now covered in specks of dirt. "Bristlefur told me that you might need help," at the same time, he glanced down at the measly pile of moss she had managed to collect. "From the looks of things, I guess he was right."

"I was just thinking," she replied defensively, scooping the last of the moss into her pile. "I just got distracted. I was planning on heading out to the old log by the stream to see if I could find more moss."

"Well, I think that task is best left until tomorrow," Brackenpaw told her. "The sun's setting—Silentstar wants us back at camp."

She held in an irritated yet somewhat disappointed grunt. Their leader had been doing that for the past half-moon—making sure they were safely in the camp before nightfall and not allowing them to go out after that point unless accompanied by a warrior. It wasn't too much of a problem, but that was mostly because she couldn't decide whether he did that to punish them or keep them safe from the threat of the rogues possibly returning.

"So what am I supposed to bring back? This isn't nearly enough for even half a nest," she finally protested.

Brackenpaw set his tail on her back. "This is just extra, isn't it? I'm sure Bristlefur has enough moss. We'll live," he laughed.

"I suppose," Skypaw sighed, picking up the small scrap of moss. Everything was appreciated, she knew, but she couldn't help being annoyed that she hadn't collected more—not because of a problem doing so, or not being able to find it, but her getting lost in her own thoughts and allowing time to fly by. Those kinds of things never ceased to make her feel guilty.

The walk back to camp started off simple, with them content with the silence, but Brackenpaw finally broke it when he asked, "So… have you talked to Snowpaw about what happened with Redwhisker?"

That certainly caught her by surprise. "Why do you ask?" she answered, speaking around the moss clasped in her jaws.

"Well, I know how things went down at the last gathering… and since there's another gathering tonight, I just thought I'd ask," he said.

Skypaw felt like a mouse-brain for not thinking of that sooner—but, then again, it was easy to blame the fatigue on her absent-minded habits. She hadn't really gotten Snowpaw's take on what happened at the previous gathering. Hailcry had told him, like she said she would, but her and her brother didn't sit down to really talk about it. It was only in passing that it was brought up, and from that, she didn't think that Snowpaw really had a solid opinion on it. He was the calm one—the one who took whatever was given to him. But even he could hide his true feelings if he wanted to.

"We… talked. If you call bringing it up every now and again 'talking,'" she said, rolling her eyes as she thought of the topic they had talked _about_. As good as Snowpaw was about hiding his opinion about the matter, Skypaw had no problem expressing hers, even if it was just in small gestures. "I don't know what he thinks. I don't feel inclined to ask. If we can just forget about this it'll become a thing of the past."

"I don't blame you for thinking that way," Brackenpaw admitted. "And I wouldn't find it unusual for you to have hard feelings towards Redwhisker, but… do you have any feelings about those two apprentices?"

Skypaw almost questioned which two apprentices he was referring to, until she remembered. After a long, calculated pause, she answered, "They mean nothing more to me than any other enemy warrior. They are apprentices of RavenClan, and _we_ are apprentices of AspenClan. I don't think it would make any difference for me to have any other opinion on them." She kept it short, sweet, and to the point.

Brackenpaw seemed to pick up on this, and he did not question it further. "I think that's all they really are to any cat in our Clan. Their own Clan, though… I wonder about it."

"About what?" Skypaw sighed. She was tired of speaking about this, but she would at least allow Brackenpaw to say his piece.

"Their whole Clan knows about it. Do you think they kept it from them?"

"How should I know?" Skypw shrugged. "If we're thinking logically, they probably don't care. I've never met them, so it's not like I have much of an opinion."

"True," Brackenpaw concluded as they fell into silence once more. By this time they had already approached camp, and pushing their way through the bramble barrier, they saw that cats were already starting to gather outside of their dens, talking with one another about who would attend the gathering.

Wrenpaw was lounging around the apprentices' den, whereas Snowpaw and Whitepaw were sharing a mouse and speaking together near the fresh-kill pile. It didn't look as though either of them noticed her or Brackenpaw, as they appeared to be pretty involved in their conversation—a far cry from Snowpaw's original claim that Whitepaw seemed to be intimidated by him.

Skypaw dropped her moss next to the medicine den and, seeing that it wouldn't do much to approach her brother and Whitepaw, the two headed off towards their own den.

When Skypaw approached, the strong scent of herbs hit her, and Wrenpaw flicked her tail when Skypaw opened her mouth to comment.

"I've been helping Bristlefur since sunhigh," she explained, wrinkling her nose. "Scorchpelt apparently thinks the best method for me to help is repetition. This is the third day in a row! At least the last couple days I was just organizing herbs. It's not _that_ exciting, but it's at _least_ more interesting than going out and playing scavenger to try and find what Bristlefur already has."

"Punishment at its finest," Skypaw murmured, sitting down a short distance from her denmate as the smell was a little too strong for her. Brackenpaw did the same, choosing to sit beside her. "I would have thought that you and Scorchpelt would be getting along by now. Why don't you just tell him what the problem is?"

"Ha," she laughed dryly. "I'd like to see _you_ complain to Scorchpelt."

"That's my sister," Brackenpaw said, voice full of fake pride. "She may be headstrong, but even _she's_ not mouse-brained enough to do that."

"Oh, hush up," Wrenpaw flicked her paw in his direction, and he only grinned in response. "I don't see him much anyway. Outside of training, he spends most of his time with Scarletstream." Lowering her voice to a whisper, she said, "I think they're planning to overthrow Silentstar and take over the Clan." After a few moments she let out a laugh.

"That wouldn't really surprise me," Skypaw said, only just picturing it in her head.

"And here comes our great deputy now," Brackenpaw said, and the two she-cats turned their attention towards Silentstar's den, where the black and white she-cat was just leaving.

"I bet she already took out Silentstar," Wrenpaw muttered in her ear, and Skypaw snorted, holding back a smile as Scarletstream moved to the center of camp, giving them a small glanced as she looked around the camp.

"We are almost ready to depart," she said. "Those who will accompany us to the gathering are Embercloud, Hailcry, Jaggedclaw, Scorchpelt, Brackenpaw, Snowpaw, and Wrenpaw."

At first, Skypaw hoped she had heard wrong, but when she went over it again she felt a sharp twinge of disappointment when she realized she would not be attending the gathering. This was the first one that she would not be a part of, and she inwardly cursed herself for assuming that she would go to every one. It only made sense that she would stay home every now and then.

What bothered her was the small look Jaggedclaw gave her from across the camp as he spoke with Bristlefur. For whatever reason, he had purposely requested she be kept from the gathering. The most obvious would be the confrontation that took place half a moon ago, but they seemed to have put that behind them. Or at least she thought.

She briefly caught Bristlefur's eye as he glanced at her as well, and her fur fluffed up when she realized they must be talking about her.

"Well, that's foxdung," Brackenpaw huffed. "Sorry, Skypaw."

"It's fine," she reassured him, trying to cover up her anger and overwhelming curiosity at what Bristlefur and Jaggedclaw were talking about. She didn't want him to misunderstand where her annoyance was stemming from. "I'll probably just finish up some chores and then head to sleep. I don't think we'll be woken up early tomorrow," she said, and actually brightened at the idea of getting a rest that was long overdue.

"Well, if you're still awake by the time we get back I'll let you know what happened," Brackenpaw promised, standing up to join the patrol. She batted him away when he licked her ear, as he knew very well that it was one of her greatest irritations. "See you later."

Whitepaw had no problem expressing her disappointment, both at not being able to attend and having to cut her conversation with Snowpaw short. It was a humorous sight, with her brother apparently promising Whitepaw the same thing Brackenpaw had promised to her.

When she turned her head, she noticed that Wrenpaw had already disappeared, which she found strange. She looked back and saw her friend trotting over to the cats that were called for the patrol, feeling slightly dejected that she didn't even get a goodbye.

She needed to do something productive. It dawned on her that since she was not going to be busy tonight, she could finish up with whatever chores she had left in camp. She passed Whitepaw—still sitting near the fresh-kill pile—on her way to the medicine den, evening managing to catch Wrenpaw's eye from across the camp as well.

Looking disappointedly at her pile of moss, she picked it up from where it lay beside the den and moved inside, setting it in the pile where Bristlefur kept it.

"Whitepaw!"

She almost jumped when she heard Scarletstream's call, and glanced outside the den in time to see the small tabby scampering over to the deputy, not wanting to keep her waiting. She wasn't entirely sure what the she-cat would want with her denmate, but she wasn't feeling up to eavesdropping to find out.

Skypaw rolled the moss into a more compact space to make room, and shuffled towards the back of the den to see if she could find the herbs that Bristlefur had ordered her to bring to Rushfall for aching joints. He told her that he had set them out to where she would be able to see them, but when she came to the store area, there were three piles set up. One was thrown about as though the medicine cat had stopped in the middle of organizing them, so that left the other two as possible options.

The camp eventually grew quiet—a signal that the patrol had left—and she went back to work with the slight envy being pushed to the back of her mind. She sniffed at both piles of herbs curiously, pulling back when the sharp scent of the first hit her. She let out a soft grunt as she picked up the second one, but the sounds of pawsteps alerted her to the presence of another cat. At first she thought it was Bristlefur, but then she remembered that he had gone along with everyone else to the gathering.

Turning around, her body jumped when she came face to face with Wrenpaw, the herbs she was previously carrying falling from her mouth and scattering around her.

"What is with cats sneaking up on me?" Skypaw hissed, breathing deeply to calm her frantic heartbeats. "Why aren't you with the patrol? They've already left, haven't they?"

"Yeah, they did," Wrenpaw said. "I told Scarletstream to let Whitepaw go in my place. I think she wanted to talk to Snowpaw some more, so I decided to be polite and let her go instead."

Skypaw rolled her eyes as she gathered the herbs towards her. "Wow, all this for Whitepaw, huh?"

Wrenpaw gave her a look, and then relented. "Okay, fine. I felt bad that you couldn't go. I mean, any other time it wouldn't have mattered—" Skypaw gave her a dirty look at this. "—but with what happened… It was mostly on me, and I was still allowed to go when you weren't. Equal actions, equal punishment."

"Is Wrenpaw finally going soft, actually taking responsibility for her actions?" Skypaw responded bitterly.

The she-cat raised one brow and let out a soft growl. "StarClan's kits, Skypaw! Can't you just appreciate it when a friend wants to make it up to you?"

Skypaw closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that the fatigue was probably getting to her. "Okay, okay, you're right. Sorry. I'm just… _really_ eager to get this done so I can finally sleep," she said.

After a moment, Wrenpaw finally sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Apology accepted. What are you doing right now?"

"Bristlefur wanted me to bring these herbs to Rushfall for her joints," she said, finally piling up the last leaf.

Wrenpaw let out a laugh. "Well, I doubt Rushfall is going to benefit much from _those_ ," she said, indicating her pile. "She'll probably appreciate borage leaves a little more." The tabby passed her and moved to the storing area, picking up the second pile that Skypaw had left and returning a few moments later.

Skypaw looked at her skeptically. "How would _you_ know? Maybe you're just trying to confuse me."

"I'm not trying to kill any of our Clanmates, if that's what you're thinking," Wrenpaw chuckled, although the double-meaning was hard to miss. She clearly hadn't forgotten the guilt that came with her being half-responsible for the incident with Whitepaw. Thankfully, there were no deathberries around this time.

"There are ten different ways to use a single herb. I can't be expected to know," Skypaw defended herself.

"When you've been stuck in this den and have had to taste this herb over and over again, you tend to remember things." Wrenpaw shuddered, and for the first time Skypaw felt relieved that Wrenpaw was there to take care of a job like this. "Since you have those, I suggest you take that to Larksplash; it'll help her milk come easier. That was what I was told to do earlier, so we can just switch."

"Okay," Skypaw replied.

They both padded out of the den and to the left with Wrenpaw pulling ahead a bit to reach the elder's den that was farther along. Skypaw stopped outside of the nursery for a moment, taking in the milky scent, before entering.

It wasn't often that Skypaw visited the nursery. She found herself to be a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed around kits, but it was nice enough speaking to Larksplash. The tortoiseshell and white queen lifted her head when Skypaw dropped the herbs at her paws, looking welcoming.

"Hi, Skypaw," she said, stretching out her front paws as the kits sleeping beside her twitched. "Are those for me?"

"Er… yes," Skypaw responded. "Wrenpaw told me these were for you."

Larksplash looked doubtful. "Wrenpaw's making orders now, huh? I'm not sure I trust you two to keep up with what herbs go to what cat."

The words stung, and now Skypaw was beginning to realize why Wrenpaw wanted to put their mistake behind them.

Not a moment passed before Larksplash chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. I know what happened was a mistake. Besides, after taking the same herbs for a moon I think I can tell when they're the right ones." The she-cat scooped the herbs into her mouth and swallowed quickly afterwards.

Skypaw stood there awkwardly, still slightly taken back by her previous comment, but Larksplash reassured her. "I'm serious. Skypaw, don't worry about it. It's in the past. I think Mallowkit agrees with that."

The silver and white tabby suddenly noticed the small tortoiseshell kit padding towards her. Although already a moon old, they were still quite small, and Skypaw knew they probably wouldn't be running around until at least their second, maybe third moon. She not-so-subtly inched away as the kit approached, and her mother smiled, amused.

"I'm… gonna go see how Wrenpaw's doing," Skypaw said, slowly backing out of the den with the she-kit making a move of following her. She was out soon enough and moving quickly enough to outrun the kit, and she took refuge in the elders' den when she could hear Hollowstripe rambling from inside.

"…and that's what happens when I even attempted to teach Jaggedclaw to climb a tree. He—" the ginger and white tom paused, finally realizing that they had another audience member. "Oh, hi Skypaw. Have you come to hear my list of embarrassing stories? I have quite a few, you know."

The offer was definitely tempting, especially with what she could learn about her dear old deputy, but she found the more pressing issue to be Wrenpaw, who was curled up beside the sleeping Rushfall—the herbs pushed to the side—as she appeared to be listening to his story.

"You having fun, Wrenpaw?" she asked.

"Tons. Thanks for asking," Wrenpaw retorted, winking at her.

Her friend patted the spot between her and Hollowstripe with her tail, and Skypaw finally let out a long sigh, giving in to take a short break before finishing up with her chores. She could feel her muscles start to relax as she moved to settle down, but a low growl from outside was what brought her back up again.

"What was _that_?" Wrenpaw was on her paws as well, and Hollowstripe seemed to hear it as well. Both apprentices slunk outside of the den and looked around, searching for the source.

Another low growl was what led them to exit the camp, and they arrived just in time to hear Quickbreeze's voice asking, "Who are you and why are you trespassing on AspenClan's territory?"

Skypaw assumed that Quickbreeze had been on guard, and she could already hear the other warriors approaching to see what the trouble was about as well. She and Wrenpaw moved around the she-cat, their neck fur bristling. If it was an intruder, she would gladly chase it off.

But instead of standing against a group of outsiders, she came face to face with a red tabby she-cat that was undeniably Redwhisker's daughter.


	10. Chapter Nine

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

Wrenpaw's reaction was similar to hers, as Skypaw could feel her body stiffen beside her as they faced the intruder. Both of them glared at the apprentice with narrowed eyes, although for Skypaw, it was for an entirely different reason other than simply trespassing on their territory. She couldn't even begin to imagine what mouse-brained cat would think it was okay to trot into another Clan's territory without any thought as to what they were doing.

Skypaw squinted her eyes, watching as the she-cat grasped for a response, as she seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. She was growing impatient, however, and she could tell that Wrenpaw and Quickbreeze felt the same by their bristling fur. The she-cat took a step forward, looking straight into the other's green eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in our territory?" she repeated the same question as Quickbreeze, and from the anxious look on the ginger she-cat's face, she was feeling more pressured than ever to give an answer. Skypaw's cold blue eyes demanded one.

"My name… it's Foxpaw. I'm from RavenClan," the apprentice said.

"I think we've already established where you are from. The scent alone gives you away," Quickbreeze scoffed. She suddenly looked around, and at first Skypaw had to wonder why, but it suddenly occurred to her that she could be looking to see if they had any other "visitors." She only just noticed the small scratch that ran down the apprentice's side. It looked as though it was from a thorn. Was it a trick? To possible lure them into an ambush?

"Dancing around the main question isn't going to do you any good," Wrenpaw suddenly spoke up, voicing all of their thoughts as she stepped forward to join Skypaw. She could hear the movements of the cats in the camp who were no doubt curious as to what was happening outside of camp, but so far no one came out to see what was happening.

"I'm not here to steal prey or anything," Foxpaw said, tail flicking nervously. Under the gaze of the three cats, the young apprentice turned her head. "I'm… I'm here to see Blotchfire."

Skypaw could feel Wrenpaw looking at her, but she couldn't really form a coherent response. Was this cat mouse-brained? Was she truly kept in the dark about Blotchfire's identity and whereabouts for all this time? Even if he was still in the Clan, what gave her the right to demand to see him when she was already breaking the Warrior Code by just being here?

Besides the anger that just waiting to be released from Skypaw and the unusual caution shown by Wrenpaw, it was really left up to Quickbreeze to say something.

"This isn't anything of your concern," Quickbreeze said carefully, but Skypaw could sense the hostility beneath her words. "You cannot stay here. Why you even attempted to come here in the first place is beyond my understanding." Seeing the warrior check her surroundings once more, it was clear to Skypaw that Quickbreeze didn't really need to think of her response. If it was truly an ambush, it would not do them any good to remain outside of camp.

Foxpaw looked back as well, making Skypaw believe that an ambush wasn't even that far-fetched. Her eyes were wide, as if surprised that they would turn her away.

"But—but I told you, I'm not here to steal prey or spy! I just want to see Blotchfire." The she-cat's tone held one of nervousness, but more prominently exasperation and even impatience.

Skypaw moved to Wrenpaw's other side, wanting to keep a good distance away from the RavenClan apprentice, especially since she appeared to be so persistent. There was a sense of unease surrounding her, and believably so, as speaking to an enemy just outside of camp wasn't something that could be considered casual by any means.

"She's crazy," Skypaw murmured to Wrenpaw. "What does she expect us to do? Invite her into our camp?" She actually managed to catch the eye of the apprentice, giving her a hard glare which caused the she-cat to quickly look away.

"I don't know," Wrenpaw answered, shaking her head as she lowered her own voice. "Quickbreeze is definitely losing her patience, though."

"She's not the only one," Skypaw growled.

The two she-cats looked up at their Clanmate, who by now, had lost any tolerance she might have had in the beginning. Skypaw was right behind her in that aspect. Bickering over a cat or a patrol crossing the border happened every now and again, but not often did a cat come straight to the camp.

 _Her friends in her own Clan must think she's so brave._ Skypaw rolled her eyes at the thought. _This is the most foolish act that any cat can commit._

"You need to leave," Quickbreeze snarled, taking a step forward which in turn caused the ginger apprentice to back up a bit. "I will not say it again."

"But—"

"Did you not hear Quickbreeze?" Skypaw finally spoke, pulling away from Wrenpaw to stand beside Quickbreeze. She wasn't one for confrontation, and in truth she would rather leave hostile situations up to her more rash friend—as immature as that might be—but she knew she had to push herself this time. The warrior code dictated that they chase out intruders. She could argue parts of it all she wanted, but if it didn't exist, Skypaw would still fiercely defend what she believed to be theirs. "She said to leave. This is our territory, not yours."

The cream and white warrior paused to allow for Skypaw to speak before continuing. "I will not listen to any other excuses you might have for being here. I will escort you to the border where you will return to your own camp."

Quickbreeze's tone left no room for argument, and Foxpaw seemed to realize it. Her head lowered and her tail fell in defeat, which the warrior was ready to take as compliance. No other words left her mouth, showing that the conversation was finished.

Skypaw moved back to Wrenpaw and listened when Quickbreeze turned to them. "I'm going straight to the border and back. Let everyone know where I have gone," she said quietly. Skypaw was surprised at how calm she sounded, considering her initial reaction; even more so when she remembered how short-tempered the she-cat could be—especially to apprentices.

Wrenpaw nodded immediately, and Skypaw followed suit, albeit a bit delayed. Her eyes were more or less locked on to the ginger she-cat who stood behind Quickbreeze. The look of innocence she held seemed fake, and her true feeling was expressed through her lashing tail.

Skypaw had been told many times before that she could be quite expressive with her emotions, and other times she could hide them quite well. This cat, however, seemed to be holding herself back. Her eyes moved back and forth, almost frantically, but not once did Skypaw see her show one ounce of fear. She was lucky that Quickbreeze had been so lenient.

She and Wrenpaw did not return to camp immediately; instead, they watched as Quickbreeze and Foxpaw padded away in the direction of the border. Neither made a move, and from the looks of things, Skypaw knew that Wrenpaw wouldn't be the one to break their sudden focus. When Skypaw was sure that her Clanmate was out of sight, she shoved Wrenpaw—although a bit harder than she intended—and said, "We should go tell them what happened."

Wrenpaw looked far more interested in the possibility of following after Quickbreeze to make sure that the RavenClan cat had been taken away from their territory, but they really had no reason to do so, and Skypaw's mood did not require the extra fire that came from her anger.

With an extra nudge, Wrenpaw finally started moving, and they were quickly met with curious looks from their Clanmates when they entered camp once more. Larksplash was sitting outside of the nursery and gave them a questioning glance, but it was Mudwhisker who actually approached them.

"What's going on?" the ashy-brown tabby asked. "I heard some growling and thought you guys might have run into a badger."

"Well, if we had, you definitely wouldn't have been any help," Wrenpaw replied sarcastically, with Mudwhisker rolling his eyes in response. Besides being a young warrior, the tom didn't really show much responsibility in anything other than his apprentice, Whitepaw. Some days were worse than others, and unfortunately, today was one of _those_ days.

"It was a RavenClan cat. Quickbreeze is bringing them back to the border now," Skypaw explained.

"But I heard voices from inside the camp. You're saying that this cat was right _outside_?" Mudwhisker scoffed.

"That's about accurate," Wrenpaw said.

"And only one cat? Wow… I was almost hoping for a little more excitement," the tom scowled, and then scratched the earth with his claws. "But, whatever. There are better things to worry about than some random RavenClan cat that crosses the border for some thrills."

The care-free tom trotted away, suddenly disinterested in their news of what happened. Still, there was no doubt that word would spread around the camp—or at least, to the cats that remained in the camp.

"I wonder if Silentstar will speak to Ivystar about this," Wrenpaw said without thought.

"When would he do that?" Skypaw asked incredulously. "Tonight's the gathering. The only time he'd be able to bring it up would be the next gathering."

Wrenpaw shrugged. "He could request to speak with her. Maybe catch a border patrol and pass along a message? I have no clue."

"That's better than walking straight into enemy territory," Skypaw scoffed, wondering what thought would drive a cat to do something so risky—and without any back up. It only encouraged the theory that she could have been trying to trick them; but then, she had also asked for Blotchfire. There were other ways that they could have been tricked.

There was a long silence between them, and neither seemed too eager to break it. Skypaw had to wonder if there was anything else they could have done. She felt anxious, and for a moment actually regretted coming back to camp instead of following after Quickbreeze. At least if she had, she could have gotten peace of mind and wouldn't have to shuffle through the many doubts rolling around in her head.

"Foxpaw is Redwhisker's kit, isn't she?"

Skypaw broke away from her thoughts when Wrenpaw questioned her, and she nodded slowly, "Yeah." Although Wrenpaw hadn't been at the gathering the night it was revealed, those who did not attend were quickly informed of the news between the other Clans. However, it was still somewhat surprising that Wrenpaw had remembered at all.

She knew that the RavenClan she-cat was Blotchfire's daughter—that was easy enough to figure out. The stories she heard based around what had happened lined up perfectly with the time and their current ages. So why was it that Foxpaw seemed to be so far behind in terms of understanding how she came to be?

"She doesn't know that Blotchfire isn't here," Skypaw said quietly. Her friend looked at her curiously, and she continued. "How can that even happen? Ivystar knows about it, so why wouldn't the rest of the Clan?"

"They probably _do_ know," the pale brown tabby reasoned. "But who's to say that this cat doesn't? I don't think this is something you talk about every day."

Skypaw bit her lip, trying to imagine how RavenClan and their leader might have originally responded to the truth that Redwhisker was expecting kits with a cat from another Clan. Surely there must have been some kind of punishment? But then, more than six moons had passed before then. As fast as word could spread throughout the Clan, Skypaw knew well enough that if they truly wanted to keep something private, it wasn't impossible to do so.

"She was hoping to meet him," Skypaw let out a dry laugh. "Does she just assume he's been sitting around for the past few moons without bothering to speak with her? I can't imagine a cat being dense enough to believe that."

"I won't disagree with you," Wrenpaw said, although her voice was a little more controlled. "But I mean, maybe you can't really blame her for seeking out her kin."

Skypaw felt like a mouse-brain for even having to elaborate in the first place. "She has kin. She has her mother. So do I," she said. "Many cats live without a parent—sometimes two. You don't see me running through the forest trying to find my father. Even if I was, I'm also not trespassing on another Clan's territory to do so."

"Calm down," Wrenpaw warned. "I know that. I'm just saying that I can see why she might have done it. In no way am I saying it was a smart move." She resting her tail on Skypaw's shoulder and gave her a small grin, probably to diffuse the tension.

Skypaw took a deep breath, and let it out with a loud huff. "It's nothing to worry about anymore, anyway. She's gone. I don't know about you, but after taking care of bedding and herbs all day, I think I can sleep for a moon."

"You're not alone there," Wrenpaw laughed.

Their movements were slow as they padded towards their den, and the reason was purely from the amount of trouble and work they had to go through today. Even Wrenpaw's sharp comments were silenced from their growing exhaustion, and when they finally sank down into their nests, they didn't even bother to speak—or even gossip—about the day's events. Just a simple "good night" was enough to suffice.

Skypaw could hear her friend's breathing even out, showing that she was asleep, but it felt as though _her_ eyes didn't want to close. She could feel the sleep pulling at her body, but she couldn't settle down. Her heart was still racing and her stomach twisted with anxiety. Other nights, it was tempting to go to Bristlefur to get herbs to help her sleep, but she always turned it down. This night was one of the rare occurrences where she wouldn't have minded it. Of course, Bristlefur also happened to be away at the moment that she would have liked it.

She eventually managed to settle her head on her paws, and she willed herself to follow in Wrenpaw's example and just relax. She found that taking a few deep breaths relieved part of the tension that her body held, and after only a little while, she found that she was able to close her eyes with little problem. She felt heavy, and in this instance, she found that to be a good thing.

Her breaths eventually matched her friend's, and she drifted off without any knowledge of how she managed to do it.

* * *

Movement in the camp broke her from her otherwise peaceful sleep, and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and let it consume her once more. But she couldn't do that. She was now alerted to the presence of cats entering the camp, and while her logical mind told her it was just the cats returning from the gathering, she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep until she at least made sure that everyone had returned safely.

She stepped around Wrenpaw who was still deep in slumber. Any other time she might have stepped on her tail to annoy her, but she felt a little more considerate this time around. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the sights of the camp as opposed to her den, and it confirmed her belief that it was only her Clanmates returning from the gathering.

Silentstar was the first to enter the camp, and behind him, Scarletstream. There was a strange feeling in the air, though. Based on the looks given by Duskleap and the other cats who did not attend the gathering, they felt it as well. Silentstar's gaze was hard and focused—something she only witnessed when they were faced with a threat. It was the same look he gave them when he spoke about the rogues a half moon ago.

The source of these emotions were hard to pinpoint, but the small ginger she-cat that followed solemnly after the two cats gave her the answer.

"What are you doing back here?" She turned her head at Quickbreeze's voice. The she-cat had stepped forward to meet the patrol, and the rest of the cats soon filed into camp, spreading around as to give the leader ample space. Bristlefur remained close by, looking quite worried compared to the other cats who looked mildly annoyed to passive aggressive. "Silentstar, this cat is an enemy. Why is she in our camp?"

Skypaw previously thought that it was impossible to feel a stare without previously making eye contact, but Foxpaw contradicted this quickly enough, as her pale green eyes met hers head on. A short staring contest took place before the RavenClan she-cat finally looked away. It could have been from intimidation, but the more pressing matter was that she was in an enemy's camp without anyone on her own side.

"We spotted this apprentice on our way home from the gathering. She said that she needed to speak with me," Silentstar replied, although he did look mildly curious at Quickbreeze's choice of words. "What do you mean by 'back here'? Has this cat been here before?"

Skypaw knew that she was not going to be excluded from this conversation. It almost felt like she was barging in, but she was a witness to the confrontation with the RavenClan she-cat. She had the same right to speak as Quickbreeze did. The tabby and white she-cat padded over just in time to hear Quickbreeze's explanation.

"She came here not long after you left. We caught her right outside of camp."

"Who did?" Silentstar looked thoughtful for a moment, and only then took notice of Skypaw. "You and Skypaw?"

"Wrenpaw, too," Skypaw said.

"I told her to leave. I even took her back to the border myself," Quickbreeze told the leader, looking down at the ginger she-cat. Unlike Skypaw's own experience, this time Foxpaw was far more willing to keep eye contact with the larger warrior.

With Silentstar being aware of the true situation, his attitude changed as well, and Foxpaw moved away from him, as if she could feel it herself. Her attention was now on the leader, rather than the warrior, and she was able to stand her ground and look confident, despite what opposing feelings she might have.

The whole Clan watched as Silentstar addressed their "visitor" with a sharp tongue and an impatient state of mind. "You said that you needed to speak to me, which is unusual in itself. Apprentices do not usually take it upon themselves to speak to a leader of an enemy Clan. What makes this even more interesting is that you have apparently been here before, disobeying my warrior's orders that you leave our territory."

Surprisingly, Silentstar did not continue, and after a moment Skypaw realized that he was actually giving this cat the chance to defend her actions. The chance of an ambush was slowly dwindling, and before she even said it, Skypaw knew that her excuse would be the same.

"I wanted to see Blotchfire. I was told that he was in AspenClan," she said.

Silentstar reacted in a similar way that she had, and it was easy to assume that the same thoughts were going through his head. "You wanted to see Blotchfire," he echoed. There was a long pause before Silentstar spoke again, his voice cold as ice. "May I ask where you have heard of that name?"

By now, their conversation had caught the attention of the rest of her Clanmates, and they were beginning to crowd around to hear just what was being said. Foxpaw looked around, and Skypaw wondered if she was even going to answer, but it was forced out more by her than anything else.

"My mother said that he was my father," she said. "In AspenClan."

Quiet murmurs moved through the crowd, and now all attention was put on this one cat that apparently had more kinship with their Clan than her own. She was willing to push her way through enemy warriors just to see the father she never knew; the one that was no longer here to begin with.

"You're out of luck," Skypaw said curtly. "He's not here."

She could now feel Silentstar glowering at her, but for once, she didn't care to notice. If no one was going to come out and say it, she wouldn't mind taking up that responsibility.

"What?" Foxpaw questioned, her eyes wide with disbelief. "But, my mother told me he was here..."

"Your mother was wrong, and apparently lied to you," Skypaw retorted.

Silentstar cleared his throat, cutting off the two apprentices before their own exchanges could turn into a full on fight. "You were given false information. Blotchfire is not here—or at least, not anymore. From your lack of understanding, I take it that the situation regarding your birth was not properly explained to you, although I am sure that your mother knew of the circumstances."

"I'm… not sure," Foxpaw murmured. "Redwhisker just told me that my father's name was Blotchfire, and that he came from AspenClan."

"Then she failed to tell you that Blotchfire was exiled from AspenClan for being involved with her in the first place," Skypaw hissed. The lack of knowledge this she-cat had about her own family irked her greatly, and it was slowly turning into anger at Foxpaw's refusal to understand that her mother was the cause of Blotchfire's departure from her life in the first place.

Foxpaw grew quiet, and even Silentstar seemed to know that it was better not to say anything. "Oh," she finally said.

The silence seemed to drag on, and for that time, no one wanted to say anything. It was an uncomfortable situation that was made even more awkward by their uncertainty of what to do now. Thankfully, Silentstar came through and spoke for all of them when he said, "If that is all you have come for, then I'm sorry to disappoint." Skypaw could hear his sincerity, but defenses were very quickly being put up. "But since we cannot help you, I think it's time you return to your own camp. I will have two warriors escort you home."

"Wait," Foxpaw broke in suddenly, and Skypaw almost jumped back at her abruptness. She looked lost for words. "I don't want to go back. I can't. My mother _must_ have known. She lied to me. If she did, then the rest of the Clan must have, too. I _knew_ there was something she wasn't telling me. Up until a moon ago, she didn't say a word about who my father was."

Silentstar took in this information without much of a reaction, but the true question was still dangling in the air. "What do you want us to do, then?" he asked. "I'm sorry for the situation, but there's not much else we can do. Blotchfire is not here, which was your reason for coming in the first place. Where do you plan to go from here?"

A long pause, and then, "I wish to join your Clan."

"What?" Skypaw gasped, and felt fur brush hers as both Brackenpaw and Wrenpaw joined her, with the latter being woken from the commotion.

"Is that even _allowed_?" Wrenpaw hissed under her breath.

"Your request is not unwarranted," Silentstar said slowly. "But I don't think you understand the implications of what you are asking. You mean to tell me that you wish to leave your birth Clan in favor of another?"

Foxpaw looked down at her paws, but when she lifted her head again, her eyes were brimming with quiet determination. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

There were several cats who tried to voice their own opinions, but they were quickly drowned by the other cats that would rather hear what their leader had to say. Even Scarletstream was smart enough to keep quiet, even though it must have been killing her to have to sit and listen.

The gray tabby had almost been stunned into silence, with his eyes wide and for once, filled with uncertainty. Cats did not switch Clans—Skypaw knew that, Silentstar knew it… even the kits knew it! Why, then, would he even consider it?

"This is not a request I am taking lightly... but I will not deny a chance at AspenClan growing stronger. If you are serious about this, I will allow you a trial period to train. I will speak to Ivystar when appropriate. Considering what you have told me, they must be aware of your absence." Skypaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. Foxpaw, on the other hand, looked relieved. "But be warned—any disloyalty or waver in reliability will get you chased off before you can say 'mouse.' Do I make myself clear?"

Foxpaw nodded fiercely. "Yes, I understand." Her voice wavered a bit, but it was mostly ignored by Silentstar.

"Alright, then," he concluded. With a flick of his tail, he beckoned his deputy to join them, and in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, he spoke; "I chose Scarletstream as my deputy for a reason—she has a good eye for spotting those who do not pull their own weight or act in the best interest of our Clan. For this reason, I will be assigning her to this apprentice. I trust that she will teach her well."

As unusual as this "ceremony" was, tradition still stood that the two cats would touch noses, and with some initial hesitance, the two did so without any further trouble.

Some of the more welcoming cats—like Embercloud—were quick to greet the new apprentice, although not quite as warmly as they would with a cat from their own Clan. Skypaw didn't stick around, and she could feel that Wrenpaw wasn't feeling up to it, either. Brackenpaw appeared to be curious, at the least, but he eventually followed after them, too.

They stood at the edge of the crowd, but still close enough to hear Silentstar. While the two other apprentices were distracted by their surrounding Clanmates, Skypaw listened in as Bristlefur spoke with their leader.

"I must go to the Frozenpool tonight to speak with StarClan," he said quietly.

"This late?" Silentstar protested. "Bristlefur, is this so urgent that it cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"Right now, I feel it is," he sighed.

Skypaw had to strain her ears to hear, but she managed to catch Silentstar ask, "Does this have anything to do with our new… arrival?"

The silver and white tabby flicked an ear, but remained rooted to the spot.

"I… have a feeling. I cannot tell you what it is, but I feel that this is necessary," Bristlefur explained.

Finally, Silentstar heaved a great sigh. "Alright. If you must go tonight, I will not stop you. But I would at least like you to take a couple cats with you. You can take Duskleap and—"

"I would like to take Jaggedclaw and Wrenpaw, if that's alright," Bristlefur broke it, and it wasn't the first time that Skypaw was surprised yet confused by his actions.

Silentstar appeared to feel the same, but he didn't object, and simply nodded. "If that is what you feel is best."

The discussion ended there, but as Skypaw looked at her two friends next to her, she had to take Silentstar's words into consideration; when did a cat stop acting in the best interest of their Clan?

Did they ever really realize it?


	11. Chapter Ten

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

Days passed without Skypaw's knowledge, as training had remained as strict as it was before. As a result, she felt positively drained—now more mentally than physically. It had been a while since her and Jaggedclaw had spoken about anything outside of training, but she didn't think about it enough to decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

What she was more focused on was the new apprentice and her current _lack_ of duties. Just two sunrises ago, a day after the she-cat had joined, rumor spread throughout the camp that besides choosing Scarletstream as a mentor for her skill at catching those who "didn't pull their weight," his second reason was far more sensible. If Foxpaw put on any suspicions that this was all a trick to lull them into a false sense of security, Scarletstream would be the first to notice.

It had been days. Surely Ivystar would have noticed one of her apprentices had gone missing by now. Would she assume that the she-cat came to AspenClan? And if so, then why hadn't she come looking yet? The whole situation didn't add up, and Ivystar's lack of presence made things even more confusing. But then again, when was the RavenClan leader known to be predictable? Without having to be told, she knew that was the biggest thing that kept them on edge. It didn't matter how genuine Foxpaw could appear; her former leader could bring a secret to her grave if she wanted to.

Everyone in her Clan knew the possible risks they were taking, and for that very reason Foxpaw hadn't been allowed out of the camp for the amount of time that she had been there. She was allowed to hang around the camp, and even take her share from the fresh-kill pile—despite the fact that she hadn't actually put in the work to catch the prey. But until it was clear that there were no ulterior motives for her decision to stay, they wouldn't be taking any risks.

 _It's to keep us all safe_. Skypaw understood that. But with an enemy so close to them… she didn't think even Silentstar was prepared for it, or was willing to treat her as more than that. It was understandable, and no one questioned it; the lack of response from Ivystar only served to make them even more paranoid. There wasn't one cat in the Clan that didn't think that caution was the best way to go at this time.

Skypaw tolerated the situation in her own way. Not once did she speak to Foxpaw; not in the three sunrises that she had been in the camp. It appeared that the other apprentices—at least Wrenpaw and Whitepaw—were following her lead. She noticed Brackenpaw speaking politely to her the night she had joined, and Snowpaw muttering an awkward "hello" not long after, but there were no lengthy conversations.

Wrenpaw seemed to understand her reluctance the most, but even the ever friendly Whitepaw was not as eager to approach this cat as one might think. But then again, in spite of her social tendencies, even she would have acted differently around a cat not born in her own Clan. Not only that, but the distance her Clanmates put between them and Foxpaw also played a role, as it was clear that other cats could be quite an influence on Whitepaw. She would not make a move until someone else did.

That was the position Skypaw was now put in, with having to move around the camp as if avoiding the wrath of a sleeping badger. She was in her own camp! But because of one cat that clearly didn't belong, they all acted like newborn kits straight out of the nursery. It was a dry kind of humor, but Skypaw wasn't laughing.

Her sleeping patterns had gone back to how they had been; but this time around, there was an actual cause. From having to keep up with Jaggedclaw's rigid training schedule, patrols, and the constant tension between her and the "new member," she couldn't find a moment's peace—not even in sleep.

The night before had been particularly frustrating. She could feel her eyes closing and her paws aching for some rest, but when she got comfortable in her nest, she found herself paying more attention to her denmates as they turned in their sleep than getting any sleep herself. Her eyes gradually moved over their sleeping bodies before settling on a lump of ginger tabby fur, settled next to Whitepaw close to the entrance of the den.

Her blue eyes were trained on the she-cat as her breathing came in shallow gasps. Skypaw wondered, at first, if she was having a nightmare, but her words were too clear to come from a cat that was simply sleep-talking.

"You lied… you lied…"

Skypaw's eyes narrowed when she realized that Foxpaw was most likely speaking of her mother, Redwhisker. She did wonder if this cat missed her mother, but joining AspenClan was _her_ choice in the first place. If she didn't want to stay, she didn't have to. Her motive for wanting to do so was still baffling to Skypaw, and she refused to believe that it was simply because her mother had broken her trust. If that was really the case, she wouldn't be crying for her right now.

She was very tempted to speak up, but stopped herself just before doing so. It would be strange for her to say something, as Foxpaw probably assumed they were all sleeping by now. Instead, she slowly rolled over—facing away from the entrance—and settled again. She heard Foxpaw's breath hitch, but she calmed down soon enough. She probably figured that Skypaw had moved in her sleep.

However, her bright blue eyes were focused away from the she-cat; focused on the wall she now faced. She wished that she wouldn't have to wake up the next morning with the same thoughts in her head as there were now, but she knew that it wouldn't happen.

She would wake up, and after drinking in the morning light that would filter through the den, she would be reminded once again of the burden she and her Clanmates now had to carry.

Maybe she was selfish for thinking that she was holding a little more of the weight.

* * *

She wasn't sure when she eventually fell asleep, but she sure knew when she had woken up. Feeling a sharp kick to her side, she jolted awake, finding that the culprit was Wrenpaw and that her back paw still remained outstretched, as if to kick her again. The she-cat was breathing heavily, and when she found Skypaw to be conscious, she immediately started speaking.

"Did you hear that?" she exclaimed, shaking her head from side to side.

"What?" Skypaw's voice was strained, mostly from getting the breath knocked out of her. Did her friend not realize what she had just done? "I didn't hear anything. What I _felt_ was you kicking me right in the side."

"Sorry," Wrenpaw muttered half-heartedly, before laying her head on her paws. "Great StarClan… I thought I heard a scream, and almost jumped up. Must have been part of a dream," she huffed. "Not a very good wake up call."

"Yeah, you're telling me. You kicked me in the _side_ ," Skypaw shot back.

"I said I was sorry. If it hurts that much I'll give you an escort to Bristlefur's den," Wrenpaw said, rolling her eyes.

Skypaw snorted, choosing to ignore Wrenpaw's sarcasm. The she-cat had her good days and her bad days, and unfortunately, today didn't seem to be off to a great start. Eager to get away from the topic, she let her gaze travel over the her denmates, who were still sleeping within the early hours of the morning, and stopped short when she came to the one nearest to the entrance.

She was immediately reminded of what she had heard the night before, and all of her hopes that she could forget about it disappeared. That wasn't the only thing that disappeared, though—Foxpaw was gone as well. So was Brackenpaw, now that she took note of it.

"Brackenpaw's not here," the young she-cat voiced her confusion. Would Brackenpaw really be training this early? "Neither is the… other one," she added awkwardly.

Wrenpaw let out a short laugh, giving Skypaw the impression that her voice of concern had flown right over her head. It sometimes amused Skypaw how often Wrenpaw could just pass certain things off as nothing. Maybe this could be seen as something positive when dealing with hardships, but right now, it was just annoying. And she wasn't afraid to voice her thought.

"It's not funny," Skypaw said, earning herself a lifted brow from her friend.

"Sorry, Mother." By now, Wrenpaw was immune to the annoyed glares Skypaw would send her. "But stop worrying. I heard Mudwhisker say he was going to take Whitepaw out this morning. As for Snowpaw and Brackenpaw, I have no clue," she shrugged.

Skypaw let out a short breath, which was becoming increasingly impatient the longer she spoke to marbled tabby. Ultimately, she lifted herself to her paws and headed towards the den entrance, ignoring Wrenpaw's small grunt of protest.

The apprentice wasn't prepared for the cold wind that hit her so suddenly. She had grown comfortable in her nest, even to a point where she could block out the coldest weather. But again, that was after she had gotten comfortable. Now the sharp breeze and rain hit her with the force of a blizzard in leaf-bare.

It was days like this where she preferred to stay curled up in her nest.

"Chilly today," Wrenpaw commented, stretching as she joined her.

"Chilly, eh?" Skypaw retorted, for once envying Wrenpaw's longer coat. Of course, from the small twitch in the she-cat's paws, it seemed she wasn't completely unaffected. "This rain isn't helping."

Looking around the camp, it was easy to figure that their denmates were not currently in camp. However, she did spot Quickbreeze over by the fresh-kill pile, so that crossed out training from the list of things Snowpaw could be doing. How cats could even be outside in this weather was beyond her comprehension.

A rustle near the camp entrance piqued her attention, and narrowing her eyes, she spotted the ginger fur that was slowly becoming more visible. Well, that was another cat down.

"Wonder where Scarletstream is," Wrenpaw commented, and Skypaw had to agree. The newest apprentice was never allowed out of camp, and if she was, then Scarletstream would be with her. The suspicion wasn't left solely on Skypaw.

The two apprentices didn't find the need to say anything before the ginger tabby caught sight of them, and with a look of urgency in her eyes, she trotted over. From Skypaw's view, it looked as though she was about to start speaking to them. The rain didn't even appear to affect her sense of determination.

It made her seem mouse-brained, and while Skypaw certainly wasn't a social butterfly, she also wasn't afraid of speaking to others. But after several days of skirting around her, it had almost never occurred to her that she might have to eventually interact with the she-cat.

"Skypaw!" Foxpaw called, and when she stood in front of them, she asked, "You're Skypaw, right?"

Caught off guard by the question, she replied cautiously, "Yes... why?"

"Your ment—I mean, Jaggedclaw wants to see you. Scarletstream said something about a group training session," she said. Her attention then moved to Wrenpaw. "Scorchpelt said you should take part, too."

"Really?" Wrenpaw asked, giving Skypaw a side-long glance.

The silver and white tabby was still on guard. "Why didn't they come get us themselves?"

Skypaw felt warm under Foxpaw's gaze, and she would have snapped at her if the she-cat didn't answer when she did. "I'm not planning an ambush, if that's what you're thinking," she responded. The straight-forward tone she used was far different than Skypaw would have expected. Not only did her lack of expression irk her, but her ability to guess just what she—and probably Wrenpaw—were thinking set her suspicions that much higher.

"I just don't think we're eager to follow a cat we barely know that only days ago belonged to another Clan," Wrenpaw broke in, saving Skypaw from having to do it herself.

Foxpaw looked at the two of them, moving her head side to side, before letting out a soft sigh. "You don't trust me, I get it… I don't blame you," she told them. "But Scarletstream let me out of camp today and she wanted all the apprentices to be there. I really don't want to make her mad…"

Huh. So it didn't matter what Clan you were from— _everyone_ was afraid of Scarletstream.

It was a natural habit for Skypaw and Wrenpaw to question each other in simple glances. If they ever needed the other's opinion, they could simply look at each other and understand which side they were on. In this case, they were both reluctant to make the decision. In those situations, they ultimately agreed to do whatever was being asked of them. This time was no exception.

"Okay…" Skypaw replied slowly, finding the wind hitting her face to be a greater motive to just remain in the camp. "We'll get this done. I doubt even our great deputy would want to spend too much time outside in this weather."

"Because we all know you can't handle it," Wrenpaw snickered, earning her a well-aimed blow to the shoulder as they headed towards the camp entrance.

Foxpaw did not interrupt their banter, although Skypaw could still feel her presence like a thorn in the side. She could remember Whitepaw being the same way when they were all in the nursery together. Whitepaw was two moons younger, and it was harder to play with her when they were older and didn't feel the need to be as careful. It sometimes became a chore to allow her to join in on their games knowing that they'd have to watch themselves to keep from hurting her.

Eventually, she joined them in the apprentices' den, and the relationship between the five of them seemed to have mended over the couple moons they had shared the den. The same couldn't be said for Foxpaw, however. She wasn't a new apprentice; she was a cat initially known to them as an enemy. Things like that couldn't be as easily forgotten.

Skypaw couldn't bring herself to show the slight guilt that she had from excluding her, but it was a bit easier to swallow when she reminded herself that her and Wrenpaw were best friends. It would be unusual for any cat to be able to get in on their conversations—both vocal and silent.

They walked together, not easily ignoring the rain that weighed down their pelt. It wasn't raining hard, no; but some might say that the windy weather tied in with it made it ten times worse. The rain drops hit their faces, backs… anything that was open to the elements. So… basically everything.

"Scarletstream is crazy," Wrenpaw groaned, and Skypaw had to snort at her troubles. Apparently long fur wasn't always useful. "I swear, when I see her I'm gonna…"

"You're going to what, Wrenpaw?" All three she-cats nearly jumped at the call, and Wrenpaw especially wore a face of dismay as she heard the movement of a cat approaching. To no one's surprise, Scarletstream stepped out, and gave each of one of them a once-over before even stating her piece.

"I would hope that nothing negative was about to come out of your mouth," she said slyly. Grumbling to herself, Wrenpaw nodded. "But we've been waiting long enough for you two. Your cohorts are already at the training hollow. Next time I will come fetch you myself." She gave Foxpaw a sharp look, and Skypaw was surprised when she did not turn away. The same thing happened with their first encounter when Quickbreeze had confronted her.

"Sorry, Scarletstream," Foxpaw said, dipping her head politely.

The deputy gave little acknowledgement to her apology, and was quick to continue as if nothing had happened. "Come on, you lot."

The three apprentices didn't have any problem with following her, as each had their own motive for keeping their mouths shut and following her orders without question. Foxpaw was merely going off of her "well-mannered" policy, Wrenpaw keeping her thoughts to herself to avoid getting her fur ripped off, and Skypaw not finding the point in even trying to hold a conversation with a cat that was already losing her patience.

She spotted Snowpaw first, and then Whitepaw standing a short distance from him. She couldn't spot the last cat that completed their group.

"Where's Brackenpaw?" she asked.

Scarletstream took up a spot next to Duskleap, who sat up straight, as opposed to his brother, Mudwhisker, who was settled in the dirt with a bored frown on his face. "After our little raven friend didn't come back, I sent Brackenpaw to see if he could catch up." It was hard to miss the cautious tone in her voice. "But now you're here and he is not. Let's see how long he takes before he returns."

"You're not going to be waiting long." At Brackenpaw's voice, Skypaw felt relief spread throughout her body. She was really getting too paranoid for her own good these days. Giving her a half-grin as he approached, he was quick to reintegrate himself into the group. "What did I miss?"

"Well, I underestimated our new friend," Scarletstream commented. Foxpaw kept her eyes locked on the deputy. "But now that we're all here, we can continue. Today, we'll be working on our battle techniques. With every technique, we're going to…"

Skypaw leaned her head towards Brackenpaw, and he lowered his in response. "So, have you guys been here the whole time?" she murmured, trying to make it look casual to avoid a sharp rebuke from Scarletstream.

"Nah," he said passively. "Me and Snowpaw were hunting together when Duskleap found us. He said that Scarletstream wanted to see what we've learned so far. They could have asked us sooner, though. Me and Snowpaw almost caught a shrew between the two of us," he grumbled.

"Just a single shrew for both of you?" she chuckled. "Wow. And I thought you guys were improving. Maybe you should go back to hunting only mice."

"As if you can do better," he murmured into her ear. She smirked at the challenge in his voice.

"I certainly can."

A sharp hiss broke them out of their private conversation, and Skypaw's first thought was that Scarletstream had caught them not paying attention. But with a swift observation, she noticed that the whole group had bristling fur and defensive stances. Only then did she notice the shouts and screeches that came from the distance.

"What in StarClan's name is _that_?" she gasped.

"I think we're about to find out. Mudwhisker, go back to camp; take Snowpaw, Wrenpaw, and Whitepaw with you. Duskleap, Skypaw, and Brackenpaw will come with me."

With a jolt Skypaw noted that she hadn't been included on that list. Scarletstream was taking her up against something they had no knowledge about. She had been determined enough going against the rogues before, but that had been a conscious decision. This was something that was thrown at them out of nowhere, and something in her gut told her that they didn't have the time to stand around and do nothing.

The young she-cat had to push herself to keep up with Scarletstream, and watched Brackenpaw take quicker breaths to keep himself going. Foxpaw looked to be having the same trouble, but kept her face hard and void of any feelings Skypaw could decipher. When the deputy came to a sharp halt, Skypaw narrowly avoided running straight into her. With a loud battle-cry, the black and white she-cat bolted through the ferns and some of the thorns that tried to hold them back.

The smell of blood was overwhelming, and Skypaw felt the urge to gag at the first smell. It was mostly a blur to her, but she did watch Scarletstream as she launched herself at an animal with dark ginger fur; it was almost twice their size with a longer body and snout and from her perspective, it looked like it was out for more blood.

The blood trail ran on for longer than she had anticipated, and when she found the scent mixed in with another she knew only too well, she could have sworn her heart stopped. Anxiety spiking, she raced around the bushes that surrounded them. "Hailcry!" she called out desperately, unaware that Brackenpaw was following her. "Hailcry!"

Her mother, hunched over in exhaustion and sporting a fresh wound running down her side, looked like she had seen better days. Her breaths were more like ragged gasps, and now that she knew that Hailcry was alive, Skypaw was hit with another thought; how long would that be?

"Hailcry, tell me you're okay. You gotta be okay," she insisted. She wanted to press her side against her mother's, but she knew it would probably do more harm than good.

It was the silence that dragged on that finally allowed Skypaw to acknowledge Brackenpaw's presence beside her, but she couldn't draw any comfort from him until her mother started to speak.

"Yeah… yeah, it's fine. I'm fine." She winced as she tried to stand, but found out quickly enough that it wasn't going to work as she had planned. "Embercloud… she's okay, too."

Skypaw looked over her shoulder, spotting the pale tabby a short distance away. She was showing off her own wounds that thankfully weren't as severe as Hailcry's. However, this didn't mean they were all safe from the initial threat.

She spun around and prepared herself to race back to Scarletstream—to help chase away the creature that had hurt her mother. But before she could do so, she spotted Foxpaw heading towards them. On her shoulder was a long scratch that thankfully didn't look too deep, but it was her presence that drew more of their attention. "Scarletstream and Duskleap chased off the fox," she said slowly. "They're making sure it's gone, but they'll be coming back soon."

Skypaw was bewildered, and even possibly dumbfounded. That was a _fox_? She had heard of them before, in the stories Hollowstripe and Rushfall would tell, but she had never actually witnessed it for her own eyes. She must have looked like a mouse-brain. She knew what a fox was, but having never seen one before, identifying it at first glance was the last thing that came to mind. How ironic it must be that _Fox_ paw would speak about the creature that she was named after.

"We need to get back to camp," Brackenpaw said urgently, nudging Skypaw to bring her back to reality. It seemed as though she zoned out. Nodding quickly, the silver and white tabby moved to Hailcry's uninjured side, pushing against her to help her get to her paws. Turning to Foxpaw, she ordered, "Go help Embercloud."

Foxpaw held her gaze for a moment before nodding, moving over to the other injured she-cat to do her part.

"I'm… glad to see you're making friends," Hailcry chuckled softly, but Skypaw was less enthusiastic about her humor. Brackenpaw didn't seem to need any further instruction as he moved to help Skypaw with lifting their Clanmate, finding it easier than expected. It was hard enough to help keep the she-cat balanced, but she was thankfully able to at least keep herself from falling over.

Scarletstream and Duskleap would know where they went. It was their duty as Clan cats to help out a cat that needed it—regardless of their rank within the Clan. Skypaw clenched her teeth when Hailcry stumbled—putting more weight on her—but she took in a breath and fixed her position before continuing towards the camp.

It wasn't far, which was both a blessing and a worry. Hailcry and Embercloud could get the help they needed, but the close encounter was closer than anyone would like. Having a threat so close to camp could prove to be even more trouble in the future, and that thought alone stuck in her mind all the way to the medicine den.

She was soon joined by Wrenpaw and Whitepaw—the former coming to see what had happened and the latter coming to check on her mother. The den was growing quite cramped, so Skypaw reluctantly left Hailcry to be treated by Bristlefur. Her concerns translated into a dull buzzing in her ears, and she couldn't make sense of what had her so paranoid. At least, that was before Wrenpaw approached her.

"Weird, huh?" she mused, sitting beside her. "That a fox would attack after we bring Foxpaw into our camp."

It was exactly that thought that had her contemplating all of her previous doubts. She had begun to wonder if some of them were truly justified. But with this incident, the line was becoming even more blurred. StarClan must really be testing their knowledge.

The two of them didn't say anything more and moments passed without any interruption. More often than not, Skypaw wished that Wrenpaw could keep her mouth shut, but her next statement brought up more uncertainties than anything.

"Seems like a bad omen to me."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven  
**

* * *

The sound of tiny drops were what woke Skypaw, but she couldn't be sure whether she was actually awake or still dreaming. It was almost soothing, in a way, but when a cold drop fell on her head, she couldn't enjoy any part of it and it forced her to awaken much sooner than she originally would have.

"What…?" she mumbled as she lifted her head, almost immediately noticing Wrenpaw as she stretched over her. She couldn't see what the she-cat was actually doing, but she learned very quickly that it was easiest to just ask instead of pondering over it. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh…" Wrenpaw grunted, pulling back to avoid falling on top of Skypaw. "Trying to find the leak in the den. I already tried patching up the one above my nest."

Now was when Skypaw finally looked up at the roof of the den, searching for the source of what fell on her. As she listened closely, she could hear the rolling thunder from outside of the den along with the pounding rain that fell above their heads. It definitely wasn't relaxing, and now that she was awake she took more note of it.

Making sure not to bump her friend out of the way, she slid out from under her, moving to examine Wrenpaw's nest. It was damp in a few places, and when she lifted her head to examine the roof, she soon spotted the leak that would only get worse the longer it was left.

"You didn't do a very good job of it, then," Skypaw remarked, earning a quick retort from Wrenpaw.

"I haven't gotten to it yet," she snapped. "I was checking around the den to see if there were any more first."

"Hmm," Skypaw hummed, pawing at the nest. Feeling how damp it actually was, she addressed Wrenpaw once more. "It took a soaked nest to finally get you up?"

"You know what, Skypaw," Wrenpaw growled. "Maybe you should leave me alone to fix the den and go be productive somewhere else." From her hard tone, Skypaw could tell that she truly wasn't in the mood for their usual banter, and she was suddenly regretting saying anything at all. An argument with Wrenpaw was an argument the she-cat would eventually win.

"Fine," she said. "I'll get out of your fur."

She started towards the entrance, but stopped when the marbled she-cat spoke. "I'd say, go visit Hailcry. She was asking for you earlier."

Skypaw felt her heart skip a beat and dread hit her almost immediately. "Why?" she asked quickly. "What's wrong?" She had been sleeping earlier. Why didn't anybody wake her?

Wrenpaw paused in her observations, appearing to notice Skypaw's apprehension. "Nothing that I could see. She was just asking for you. I just sent Snowpaw to see her, too."

From the sound of it, it didn't really seem like an emergency. Snowpaw was there as well, apparently, so at least he would take care of their mother's needs if necessary. She was almost tempted to ask Wrenpaw why she had to be so cryptic in her initial comment, but again, she wasn't prepared nor in the mood for an argument.

The rain that pattered above her head had since became a dull noise in the background, but when she poked her head out of the den, it hit her in full force just what kind of day they would be facing.

Unlike the day before, the rain that fell this time around came down in full force, with little wind to back it up. It wasn't scattered and unpredictable; it was pouring with no noticeable break where she could stay dry. Letting her gaze travel around the camp, she noticed the large puddles that dotted the ground, and from the looks of it, they weren't exactly shallow.

This was to be expected, as leaf-fall was only just starting to settle, but the cold chill tied in with soaked pelts was not a good combination. She could see Duskleap and Scorchpelt running to their den after returning from a hunting patrol. To little surprise, they didn't carry anything between them. She assumed that the rest of her Clanmates were either in their dens or on short hunting patrols.

Skypaw refused to feel sorry for her wish to remain in her den. Her mother was fine, and Snowpaw was with her. Did she really have to sprint across the camp when everyone else was safely tucked away in their dens? The absence of Foxpaw was especially glaring, as Skypaw was almost positive that the she-cat wasn't allowed on any type of patrol.

 _She could be with Bristlefur,_ she thought. _That scratch on her shoulder might have landed her in the medicine den._

It was a stupid motive for actually setting foot outside of the den, but her extreme curiosity and suspicion finally drove her to bolt across the camp, splashing through puddles all the way to the medicine den. The trip seemed longer than usual—not helped by the apprentices' den being the farthest from Bristlefur's—and Skypaw could guarantee that no part of her fur remained dry afterwards.

The good thing about the tom's den was that, for most cats, it gave off a sense of warmth, both physically and psychologically. After running through the rain, she definitely appreciated all of the heat she could get, but she could never find herself feeling incredibly welcomed when she entered. Bristlefur's stand-offish attitude tied with the unusual sights and smells was enough to deter her from wanting to come here during her free time.

Not seeing Hailcry or Snowpaw straight away only increased her discomfort, and she was at a loss for what to do next. The nest in the front of the den was empty, presumably so cats would not be exposed to the rain, but the back of the den was somewhere Skypaw didn't dare to go. That was where Bristlefur took care of his duties, and it almost felt like she was intruding.

"…Snowpaw?" she called quietly. The silence that greeted her was starting to get to her, and she wasn't sure whether to proceed forward or just turn away and come back later.

When she heard pawsteps quickly approaching from behind, she spun around, but was not fast enough to dodge the incoming weight that was thrown right at her.

It was heavy enough, and from the feeling of more water dripping onto her fur, apparently soaking wet from the rain. Dazed, Skypaw let out a breath and tried to push herself up from where she lay. Unfortunately, the weight did not move, and she was left to sigh in exasperation. "Brackenpaw!" she cried softly. "Get off of me! You're getting my fur wet!"

Brackenpaw laughed, as if greatly amused by her attempts. When she let out small grunts of protests, however, he finally let up and climbed off of her. Skypaw lifted herself to her paws as she watched him groom his side, working on cleaning the mess of fur he had made. When he finally met her gaze, he gave her one of those smiles that only managed to express how far his ego really stretched.

"You're already wet. You didn't even see me coming that time," he said, laughing once more. "How many times have I caught you off guard? You never seem to catch on."

Giving him a glare, Skypaw licked her chest and attempted to regain some composure after nearly being trampled. The realization that not once had she seen him coming was irritating to say the least, but she was quick to give an excuse. "Every time you've done it I've been distracted. Your logic is flawed."

Winking, Brackenpaw moved farther into the den, taking refuge in its dryness. "Whatever you want to believe," he shrugged. "Wrenpaw said you'd be in here. Knowing you, I figured you wouldn't have gone farther than the entrance without someone with you. And look at that—I was right."

"What?" she argued defensively. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because it happens every time," he said bluntly. At a loss for words, Skypaw glanced around, searching for some sort of response that could make her look ridiculous. Although at first Brackenpaw seemed to be teasing, his gaze soon softened into one of understanding. "It's okay, though. I get it. Bristlefur's den isn't the most fun place to be. I don't think I've ever been past the entrance any other time that I wasn't sick or injured."

"I'm not _scared_ of Bristlefur or his den," she assured him. "It's just… creepy." It was hard to really explain it, but she felt unwelcome. Maybe it would have been better to just say it like that, but it might have sounded a bit rude or inconsiderate. She had no real reason to feel uncomfortable around the medicine cat or his den, but then again, that same feeling was also starting to make its presence known even in her own den. Most of that, she determined, was a result of sharing it with an enemy cat.

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with you there," Brackenpaw said, looking around at the walls as if to prove his point. He deepened his voice and puffed out his chest as if to appear bigger. "But it's not a big deal. The brave warrior shall escort the she-cat to see her mother."

Brackenpaw's expression did not change, and Skypaw held her ground as he stood there with that stupid grin on his face. Neither seemed willing to give in, but after only a few moments did Skypaw break out into a smile herself. She tried to hide it, of course, but there wasn't much of a point hiding things from Brackenpaw.

He chuckled softly when she finally met his gaze, head tipping to the side and brow rising in question. He appeared unaffected, and took the victory of making her smile as it was. In an overly-reassuring voice, he said, "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

By now, Skypaw had already begun to move towards the darker part of the den, but stopped at his tone. "Should I be worried?"

"I can be trusted," he told her, although from the glint in his eye, it was a bit of a stretch from the truth.

"Yeah, sure you can," she sighed, shaking her head in amusement.

The entrance to the den was that of an up-rooted tree trunk, but the deeper you went, the more it opened up into an actual tunnel that led to a larger part of the den. Lining the walls of the tunnel were stacks of herbs situated within cracks of stones that had buried themselves within the earth, and in the farthest part was an opening that had several nests for those who needed them. Most often, they were used for cats that were deathly sick or needed to be kept away from severe weather. In today's case, it was the latter.

It was easy to assume that Bristlefur had memorized most of the herbs, at least to a point where he could identify them by smell. The dim light that the outside offered was not enough for Skypaw to recognize any specific herb. In fact, she had enough trouble making sure that she did not trip over yet another lump of dirt that stood in her way.

"You really need to work on your walking skills," Brackenpaw commented, earning him a slap in the face by her tail.

The daylight behind them was replaced by a faint light ahead of them that slowly grew until they could see once more. When the tunnel opened up into a cave, the light that filtered through the roof of the den was a welcome sight—even more so was the presence of her mother.

"Hailcry," she greeted happily, moving over to the white she-cat with a sense of urgency in her paws. Snowpaw was settled beside the she-cat and greeted his sister with a flick of his tail, whereas Hailcry herself smiled gently as she lifted her head to lick Skypaw behind the ears.

"I thought you would have gotten here sooner," Hailcry said. Her own expression of a raised brow rivaled that of Skypaw's signature look, showing just where it originated from. "I heard you slept in."

"I was tired," Skypaw said, noticing the not-so-subtle look that Snowpaw and Brackenpaw shared.

"I tried waking her," Snowpaw told Hailcry, his voice the color of innocence.

"You did not," Skypaw growled.

"I did!" Snowpaw's outburst drew the attention of their mother who was quick to quiet them down.

"Hush, Embercloud is resting."

Looking over her shoulder, Skypaw spotted the pale she-cat's sides rising and falling with sleep as she lay curled up in her nest. It was surprising that she hadn't already woken up from the noise, but Skypaw wasn't going to push it. She moved to the other side of Hailcry and sat down, picking at the moss.

"He actually did try and wake you up," Brackenpaw said, and went to sit beside her. "I was there, but we had to get going on a patrol, so we couldn't tell if you were actually awake."

Although Brackenpaw was the one who said it, Skypaw couldn't help but scowl at her brother. "You could have tried again when you got back from your patrol. If Hailcry needed me I could have—"

"I let you sleep," Hailcry cut in. "There was nothing urgent I needed to speak to you about. I just wanted to see you and make sure you and your brother were alright. He told me that training has been difficult, and I know the weather hasn't made it any easier."

Skypaw sighed. "Wrenpaw made it sound as though something was wrong."

"Knowing her as well as you do, you should have known that she tends to exaggerate sometimes," Brackenpaw said.

"Yeah, I guess…" But in truth, she didn't think Wrenpaw would lie about someone being in trouble. That was too much of a stretch from her character. Maybe Skypaw had just been overly paranoid, but then again, Wrenpaw's attitude didn't really help.

There was a long pause before Skypaw spoke again. "How are you… anyway?" she asked the warrior.

Hailcry moved slightly, causing her to wince, but gave a small smile of reassurance. "I'm alright. Bristlefur's herbs have certainly helped, but it'll be a few sunrises from now before I can get back up and moving."

Movement from the tunnel brought their attention away from the she-cat, and Skypaw could feel her hackles rising, but her anxiety proved to be unjustified, as it was Bristlefur who joined them. His gaze was down and his body tense under the wet pelt he wore—enough to say that he looked quite troubled.

"Is everything okay, Bristlefur?" Hailcry asked, while the apprentices simply followed the tom's movements as he picked up some herbs and laid them off to the side. He moved quickly and did not stop, instead deciding to take care of things while he spoke.

"Yes, everything's fine," he said swiftly. "We will be having a visitor soon, however."

"Visitor?" Skypaw echoed, and no sooner had she questioned it did she hear a familiar voice calling out.

"Bristlefur?"

Everyone in the den knew whose voice it belonged to, and with the den becoming smaller with each cat that entered it, Skypaw was growing confused as to where all of this activity was coming from. Not long after the voice called out did Silentstar join them, giving a respectful nod to Hailcry, who merely turned away. She must have been just as confused as they were.

"Bristlefur, I need to speak with you before you leave tonight," he said, not seeming to care that his dripping fur wasn't the most presentable.

"Leave?" Skypaw asked. "Where's he going?"

"I believe it is the half-moon meeting tonight with the other medicine cats," Hailcry informed her quietly.

With that question answered, Skypaw looked back at the pale tabby tom who was trying his hardest to get the attention of the medicine cat that seemed determined to keep busy with his work.

"I already told you, Silentstar. I have not received any further information on what you would like to know."

Further information? What was Bristlefur talking about?

Silentstar let out a hard grunt. "That's not what I'm here to talk about. The river is flooding—Jaggedclaw and Mudwhisker just got back and informed me that they spotted a WillowClan patrol close to the border."

Bristlefur took a noticeable pause, abandoning his work quickly enough now that the leader had caught his attention. Oddly enough, neither of them seemed to notice that they had also caught the attention of the other cats in the den. "How far has the water spread?"

"Far enough. It would be mouse-brained to even attempt to reach the Frozenpool tonight," Silentstar said.

"What if I go through RavenClan territory?" Bristlefur suggested.

Both toms looked at each other for a moment, before Silentstar shook his head and Bristlefur sighed. "It's too dangerous to attempt," the leader confirmed. "I don't want to lose any cats to flood waters. Right now our greatest issue is keeping everyone safe and dry. I am sending Jaggedclaw and Mudwhisker back out to see if the WillowClan patrol has stuck around, and to survey how far the water is and how fast it is moving."

"We can go with them," Brackenpaw suggested, nudging Skypaw. Her only response was to gawk at his decision to volunteer them without discussing it. "Just in case," he added.

To Skypaw's surprise, Silentstar looked to be considering it. And to her utter disbelief, he actually nodded. "Alright, you can go," he said. His amber eyes moved over them, and when they settled on Skypaw, she couldn't help but feel like he was just waiting for her to say something. "…Just be careful."

* * *

"The scent of fox is still here," Brackenpaw commented, bringing his nose to the ground where the blood stains had surely been washed away. The rain fall had almost made the fox-scent disappear as well, and while Skypaw couldn't smell anything herself, she trusted Brackenpaw's word.

"But there's… something else," Snowpaw said hesitantly, taking slower steps as he searched the area himself. "I can't really tell… Brackenpaw, come see for yourself."

He was facing the direction of camp, and while Jaggedclaw and Mudwhisker had told them to keep up, they knew that something like this couldn't be passed up. Skypaw knew they weren't far—she could still hear their voices, even above the rain, so she kept her ears up and eyes open for them while also keeping track of her companions.

Brackenpaw had joined Snowpaw, drinking in the scents himself. "It's faint… but familiar…" he said, taking even deeper breaths. When he lifted his head, the look of surprise on his face couldn't be hidden. "It's the scent of those rogues we fought with."

"What?" Skypaw gasped, immediately moving to their side. She took it in as well, and while she might not have been as skilled in tracking in the rain as Brackenpaw and Snowpaw apparently were, there was no denying that the scent laid down before them was that of those rogues—fairly fresh, it seemed, but only perceptible to those who searched for it.

"Should we tell them?" Brackenpaw asked, referring to the two warriors they were with. With the situation even more urgent than initially thought, the three made the decision simultaneously and were already setting the pace to catch up to Jaggedclaw and Mudwhisker. Their heavy pelts weren't very noticeable when it came to their other priorities, but their only wish was that it didn't slow them down in the meantime.

"Mudwhisker!" Snowpaw called when the brown tabby finally came into view. "Mudwhisker, we—"

"Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut," Mudwhisker ordered with a low hiss, causing Snowpaw to flinch. "There may be enemy warriors nearby. Jaggedclaw is scouting up ahead. We have to move quickly and quietly."

Their urgency was now put on another problem, but both still held the same threat—a group of cats that could quite possibly want to inflict harm to them. The biggest difference was that one was predictable, and the other was not.

The apprentices followed after Mudwhisker in a single-file line, keeping each other from slipping in the mud produced from the rain. Every time one stuttered, the others would help to keep them upright. Even Mudwhisker looked to be having trouble, and the irony in that was the only somewhat humorous thing that they could laugh at during that time.

"Jaggedclaw," Mudwhisker greeted quietly, keeping his body low as he approached the black tom sheltered behind some scattered bushes. Skypaw kept pace behind him, and trusted the two other toms to join her as she stepped to the side. "Have you seen anything?"

"I thought I saw a cat walking—a dark gray tom. It might have been Adderstrike," Jaggedclaw said.

"Any others?"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then what's our next plan?" Mudwhisker prompted, looking at Skypaw and the two toms out of the corner of his eye.

"We cross where the branches have fallen to keep away from the river. If a WillowClan patrol is hanging around, they will most certainly see us. Whether they'll run away or confront us is the real question," Jaggedclaw determined.

"But we're on our own territory. They wouldn't dare try and start a fight," Skypaw protested.

"Whatever happens doesn't matter." Jaggedclaw shook his head. "Cats will cross borders for whatever reason they think to be justified. Either way, we can't walk away from this."

Dismissed from giving any more of her thoughts, Skypaw kept her mouth shut for the same reason that Snowpaw had been told to. Now that it was confirmed that there were in fact other cats on their territory that did not belong there, her mind was starting to race with too many different scenarios.

They kept close to some of the trees that would keep them somewhat hidden, but as the ground sloped and the trees thinned out towards the river, Skypaw could start to see the extent of the damage. The water stretched over the bank and the river itself seemed to be flowing endlessly, with the current moving much faster than it normally would.

It was only a nudge from Brackenpaw that kept her moving, and only from his reassuring presence was she able to approach the river with at least some certainty as to what she was doing.

Their way of crossing the river was secured by some fallen tree branches that had situated themselves from one end to the other. While not extremely wide, there was enough room for one cat at a time, just as long as they kept one paw in front of the other and made sure they did not slip.

Mudwhisker and Jaggedclaw had gone first, keeping a sharp eye out ahead of them as they kept a steady grip on the branches. Snowpaw was next, followed by Skypaw and Brackenpaw.

It was often said not to look down, but sometimes Skypaw found it to be a bit reassuring if she could actually see the ground. In this case, it was very different, as the ground wasn't solid dirt or soft grass—it was a roaring river that kept shaking the branches from their spot. Her paws shook as she took smaller and smaller steps, willing herself just to keep up with the others.

"I think I see something," Brackenpaw said from behind her, and ripping her eyes away from the water, she did manage to spot one cat in the distance, followed by another… and another… and as they crossed, the cats only seemed to be growing closer. At first, Skypaw thought that it was just her patrol that was making progress, but it wasn't them. The WillowClan cats were running straight towards them.

"Trespassers," she heard Mudwhisker hiss, and the caution they had initially started with was replaced by a sudden urgency that now took hold of the entire patrol.

Mudwhisker kicked off of the "bridge," shaking all of the branches as the pure force dislodged them. Panicking, the rest of them hurried towards the other side, feeling as the branches started to roll out from under them.

Now Skypaw realized why she shouldn't have looked down; as soon as she did, the sudden lurch of their bridge caused her paw to slip and lodge itself between some of the branches. Brackenpaw scrambled in front of her to reach the other side, oblivious to her plight.

Her breath hitched as she felt the last jolt; the one that finally sent her and the broken branches into the surging water below.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Disorientation was the best way to describe Skypaw's current feeling, as no other even came close. She had no knowledge of what was up or down, and her head spun whenever she tried to think. Her body was recklessly thrown about, completely at the mercy of the tree branch that still held her paw in place. With no traction, she couldn't even pull herself free.

Muffled shouts barely reached her ears, and she truly couldn't decipher whether they were actually real or all in her head. A pure panic had settled over her as she rolled about in the river, and the lack of air was only now becoming an immediate problem. When she slammed into some of the boulders underneath the water, she had taken the brunt of the blow, but when the branch holding her in place moved ahead, she only had a moment to react before it cracked against the stone.

The breath was finally knocked out of her when she heard and felt a sharp crack, sending tingles and a sharp-shooting pain up her leg. Faced with the agony that originated from her paw, she wasn't even able to acknowledge the freedom she now had, as the branch that previously seized her was now broken and being thrown down the river much quicker than she was.

She was now allowed independent movement, but the panic that gripped her now was situated on her inability to swim and the air that had since left her lungs. Without the ability to even try due to her injury, she was left to struggle blindly with one paw as her actions became extremely limited. The tingling sensation had now became a dull, numbing ache compared to the stone that had settled in her lungs.

Going entirely on instinct, she attempted to take a breath when she had neared the surface, but once again, the unpredictable river sucked her under once more and she was left choking from the water she ended up taking in.

Black spots overwhelmed her vision, and her convulsive movements finally came to a halt.

* * *

Sudden convulsions were what broke her from this state, and her head was forced forward as the water within her body was forced out. The movements were harsh and completely out of her control as her body took over with involuntary movements. Several times she tried to take a breath, and every time she was left with only a little bit of air before she was coughing once more.

Her lungs seemed to relish in the fresh air, as they kept on trying to take it in when her body was still trying so hard to keep things out. She felt herself getting light-headed once more, but her lungs kept pushing the water out, keeping her wide-awake for the entire experience. It felt as though she was drowning all over again.

Whipping her head around, she noticed a white blur beside her, and not a moment later felt a strong force strike her in the back. Instead of helping her—as what was probably intended—it only succeeded in her sucking in the water that her body had previously tried to dispel.

"Mouse-brain, leave her be." It barely registered with her when the white cat stepped away, giving her the space she most definitely needed.

Again, she took up the same rhythm of breathing in, coughing out. It happened again and again until finally, she could feel herself taking deeper, less ragged breaths as she finally appeared to have gained control of her movements. Her body quivered with the effort, but was by no secret grateful that it had gotten rid of what was causing her pain, and she thanked StarClan that her vision was slowly returning to normal.

Looking around, she noticed the river at her back and the willow trees stretching out in front of her. A couple fox-lengths away she spotted her brother looking quite shaken, and a shorter distance from him was Brackenpaw, who was having trouble hiding the concern in his eyes. The dragging silence was biting at her, and on instinct, she tried to pull herself to her feet, but was stopped quickly enough.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," the voice spoke, and Skypaw couldn't help but feel it was familiar.

Soon enough, she found out why.

The tall, brown tabby tom complete with amber eyes was approaching her, with the movement and glaring cockiness of no other cat but Mosspaw. Her pulled in front of her, where he settled with his side to her face.

"You AspenClan cats don't know when to leave well enough alone. We try and leave you to your own business and you end up throwing yourself into a river," he laughed dryly, rolling his eyes. "I think I've earned an honest 'thank you' for my heroics. If I hadn't done what I did you might have been meeting with StarClan sooner than anticipated."

While an intelligent cat, the lack of coordination Skypaw currently had was not helping her to come to terms with what happened. While it might have seemed obvious, she wasn't putting the pieces together. "…Huh?"

Irritably flicking his tail, Mosspaw moved around her, effectively blocking her view of her friend and sibling. "Didn't look like drypaws over there were gonna do it. You gonna thank me for savin' you? Or should I throw you back in like a dead fish?"

Bewildered, Skypaw opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by Brackenpaw pushing Mosspaw away and taking his place next to her. "That wasn't necessary, Mosspaw," he said, voice low with irritation. "We all appreciate what you did. No need to get cocky about it."

"Cocky?" Mosspaw echoed incredulously, backing away a bit. "No, I wouldn't call it cockiness. I would call it risking myself to help a cat who would've drowned without me. Not to mention, a cat who isn't even my Clanmate."

"We were ready to help her," Snowpaw insisted, moving to stand with Brackenpaw. Skypaw noticed his hesitant eyes catch hers, but they were quick to land on Mosspaw once more. Although not a very confrontational cat, Snowpaw wasn't a nervous coward. He might have had a harder time hiding his emotions, but his words were almost always genuine. "We didn't get the chance to before you jumped in."

Skypaw felt her head begin to pound, no doubt brought on by physical exhaustion and the noise of the scuffle she was currently witness to. She let out a short breath, head moving downward as she tried to collect herself. The small action seemed to have broken the intense staring contest the toms were holding, as all three looked to her with varying degrees of concern.

She moved to lift her head once more, and the sound of approaching pawsteps splashing through the various puddles were what pushed her to finally look ahead. There in the distance, she could see Jaggedclaw at the lead, followed by Mudwhisker and three WillowClan cats. She couldn't find it in herself to identify them by name.

"Skypaw!" Jaggedclaw called out, his voice ringing in her ears as the group moved in closer. "Skypaw, are you alright?" He appeared too anxious to wait, as he then directed his attention on to the three other apprentices. "Is she?"

Brackenpaw looked ready to respond, but Mosspaw beat him to it. "She's fine," he said gruffly, looking at the warrior with the same expression as one warrior might look at another. "Half-drowned, but she's fine."

Jaggedclaw's expression was unreadable, but it quickly changed to concern when he looked back to his apprentice. Her eyes were wide as she observed him and Mudwhisker, feeling the need to collect herself before saying anything. His pressing gaze, however, did prompt her to try and reassure him. "It's okay, I'm fine," she said slowly, nodding to herself. It was as though she could feel the pressure of the waves pulling her down once more, with all eyes locked onto her. For extra measure, she added, "I'm okay."

It was quiet for a few moments before more cats joined the group, with a dark gray—almost black—tom and a pale brown tabby she-cat trotting over, followed by a younger cream and white tabby tom. Skypaw recognized the first cat as Adderstrike and the young tom as Birchpaw, but the she-cat was a mystery to her.

"She's okay?" Adderstrike asked, which only increased Skypaw's frustration at having to answer more than twice. She only gave a curt nod before looking back to her paws. She had yet to even stand, still shaken up by the experience. From the slight quiver in her paws, she knew that should she try to stand, her paws would most likely go out from under her. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she began to feel the soreness in her body… not the mention the pain that was centered in her paw.

Oblivious to her plight, the rest of the patrol seemed to be sizing each other up, with each side equal in terms of numbers. But the situation was less than ideal, and although tensions were still high, they were all still smart enough to avoid a fight.

"We were only checking the borders," Jaggedclaw explained.

"I should hope so," the she-cat said, ears flicking. "But I feel the need to point out that your hurry to cross the river was not justified."

"Really?" Mudwhisker spoke up. "We saw your patrol hanging around the border a little too often. Being cautious isn't a crime," he growled.

"We never did cross the border," Adderstrike said, directing a glare at Mudwhisker.

"We were checking the flooding," Birchpaw said, moving to stand beside Mosspaw. "It's gotten really bad these past few sunrises. We even had to move to a new camp."

"Birchpaw," the she-cat hissed under her breath, but it was clearly heard by the rest of the group.

Bewildered, Birchpaw looked around, and only then seemed to realize what he had done. Skypaw watched the panic spring to his eyes, but Adderstrike only responded with a short sigh. Mosspaw was a little more vocal, with a short growl escaping him to show his frustration.

"The water reached our camp just last night," Adderstrike explained. "We had to move to higher ground. We haven't checked this border as frequently because of the flooding, but now I know that it wouldn't be safe to be keep on checking until the water recedes."

"Big risk you're taking," Mudwhisker said curtly, shrugging his shoulders. "Not checking the borders."

Adderstrike acknowledged him with a cool glare. "Well, I didn't think an AspenClan cat was going to throw themselves into the river, but apparently I have been proven wrong."

Skypaw felt the urge to defend her actions, as they were not what he assumed them to be, but she could not find her voice to do so. Apparently, neither could her Clanmates, as they accepted silence as their reply. Skypaw did not want to be silent—but not for the reasons they might think. Her paw was now throbbing, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it to herself.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Birchpaw asked, shuffling his paws.

Slightly confused and feeling increasingly anxious, Skypaw looked over at Brackenpaw, but his hard expression didn't offer any explanation as to what Birchpaw was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked, wincing at the pain in her paw.

This time, Mosspaw was the first to respond. "Wow, you really must have hit your head. You're all on _our_ land, with little to no way to get back to your own camp. You got a game plan? You might want to start thinkin' about that."

Jaggedclaw already looked to be in deep thought, and Skypaw was left to duck her head, hiding her look of pain that was becoming increasingly obvious the longer she laid there. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

"Skypaw, what's wrong?" Snowpaw asked, crouching beside his sister. Not only did she wear her emotions for everyone to see, but she also had a low tolerance for pain. Sure, adrenaline kept it from showing, but once she was safe and able to show it, it was almost impossible not to give _some_ indication of her injuries.

"My paw… my paw hurts," she murmured, almost crying out when she moved it slightly. Wholly confused, she tried to think back as to how it might have happened. While her mind was fuzzy about a few things, it didn't take long for her to remember the experience; her paw had been stuck between the branches, and had hit the boulder down the stream, separating it from her. While the branch had simply split, she could vividly remember the _crack_ she had heard beneath the water. Now she realized it didn't come from the branch.

Jaggedclaw had crouched beside her once more, and while he prompted her to do so, she couldn't extend her paw without pain shooting up her leg. He looked completely lost, and from the rest of the patrol's expressions, it didn't look like they were too familiar with what to do, either.

"It could be broken," the she-cat said, looking closer to examine it. "I'm not medicine cat, but there's a high chance. It's easier to bring her to Swallowtuft and Perchcloud to get some help."

"Is that really the only option right now?" Adderstrike hissed under his breath, although he wasn't very subtle as it was fairly easy to hear him. "Bringing these cats to our camp—the heart of our territory. Sounds like a big risk to me."

"As soon as you have a better idea feel free to suggest it," the pale tabby replied dryly, causing the tom to shake his head in response.

Skypaw felt her brother give her ear a quick lick—probably to reassure her—but the lack of a plan was making her anxious, and the longer they remained, the less she could ignore the obvious injury she had gained. She willed someone to say _something_ , and thankfully Jaggedclaw seemed to be aware of her wishes, as he spoke for the group.

"We appreciate the help you are willing to offer. But our Clan could possibly be in danger with the flooding in our territory. We need to get back as soon as possible," he said.

The two WillowClan warriors shared a glance, while Birchpaw and Mosspaw only looked with interest—the former more than the latter.

"I know of a shorter way that might pose less of a problem…" the she-cat began, slowly turning from Adderstrike to Jaggedclaw. "…Although I'm not sure how far the water has spread. I can lead you there, but I can't promise anything. Adderstrike can take the apprentice back to our camp."

Skypaw attention had been split between the warriors, trying to take in exactly what they were saying, but when the suggestion that she go along with WillowClan cats back to their camp _alone_ , she felt a fresh wave of fear come over her. Foxpaw had willingly gone into their camp, and that must have felt strange on its own. But she didn't have a choice here, and that's what made it all the more frightening.

"I can go with her," Brackenpaw said suddenly, his words taking a moment to fully register with Skypaw. Looking over to Snowpaw, she noted that he also had the same conflicted look on his face as the rest of her Clanmates.

Jaggedclaw almost looked ready to debate. But stuck in a tight spot where there truly weren't many options, Skypaw recognized that they had to take what was given. "Alright," he said, repeating it for good measure. "Alright. Mudwhisker and Snowpaw will come along with me and we'll find a way back to camp. We'll come to get you two as soon as we're able."

The only real relief coming out of this situation was that they weren't going to make her go alone. While they would definitely be the odd ones out, having a friend beside her would make things a bit easier… as easy as things could be with a group of cats who most certainly wouldn't appreciate having to help an enemy and possible threat to them.

Skypaw felt Brackenpaw's tail brush her side, keeping her from thinking about it for too long. A greater part of her took notice of Mosspaw on her other side, something that wasn't able to get past her. She couldn't see the tom being particularly helpful—physically, yes, but she didn't think his motive to help her would have been that high.

A rough nudge to her side proved her wrong however, and she felt her body begin to rise as he pushed against her, only just supported on the other side by Brackenpaw's slightly more cautious efforts. While not entirely even, she was able to be balanced between the two, and she slowly placed her paws against the damp earth.

It didn't feel comfortable, as her body was still in a certain state of shock, but within a few seconds she was able to stabilize her weight so that she wouldn't be totally reliant on the two cats. Normally, she might have tried to test her weight on an injured paw, but she had a pretty good idea of how severe it was just from her first reaction to it. Any small movement caused her pain; she didn't want to think of how it would feel to put her weight onto it.

"I'd say you should eat more," Mosspaw muttered, and curiosity made her glance at him. "You're not carryin' much weight. Not surprised you couldn't hold up yourself."

His "jokes" were obviously meant to annoy her, but she found it easier to just ignore him. It didn't hurt that her mind was occupied by her other concerns—one of which being the possible danger her Clan was in.

She watched with envy as her Clanmates padded after the WillowClan she-cat, her brother giving her a wistful look over his shoulder. He was certainly the clingier one between the two, but she was almost unable to hold back the urge to follow. It was born from habit and comfort. Right now, those were two things that didn't matter in the slightest.

"I want you three to keep close to me," Adderstrike said, nodding to her, Brackenpaw, and Mosspaw as the three other cats disappeared around the brush. Skypaw could hear the warning he was trying to convey, and she snapped her attention back to him. This wasn't their territory, and they sure weren't ready for any more surprises. "We need to keep a safe distance from the river. Birchpaw, scout ahead and make sure the path we came is clear."

There was more than a little hesitance on Birchpaw's part, but from the looks he gave her and Brackenpaw, it wasn't related to any concern over the rising waters. Finally, with an encouraging grunt from Adderstrike, he obliged and trotted ahead of the group, following in the same general direction as her Clanmates before veering off to the right of where they had gone.

Skypaw felt a sudden shiver run down her spine, and almost immediately the brush of Brackenpaw's fur against her side. "It's fine. We're fine. Stop worrying," he said, and she wasn't sure whether to reply or not. She wasn't even sure he understood what she was thinking—what she was _worrying_ about. In truth, it was so many things at once that she couldn't pinpoint a single thing.

It was better to just settle with, "I know." It was easy.

"Unless you two want to be stuck out in the open for a while longer, I'd suggest we get movin'," Mosspaw grumbled impatiently, and Skypaw felt a bit of his frustration when he pushed against her shoulder with a bit more force than necessary.

"After you," Brackenpaw shot back and, while being cautious of moving too quickly, set the pace before the other apprentice, leaving Mosspaw to match it.

Her paws still felt shaky, but she could at least be grateful that they didn't carry all her weight. As strange as it might have sounded, she had her reasons other than being more than dead weight. Taking all control away from her was not something she wanted to experience again.

Not after the dark depths of the river had completely stripped her of that control once before.

* * *

Skypaw could only imagine how sore her body would have been if she hadn't been supported by Brackenpaw and Mosspaw. As they drew closer to the camp, time and time again she could feel her paws begin to drag. Not only that, but when they did leave the ground, she still managed to be held up by the two toms with little noticeable effort.

Maybe it was their stubborn pride, but it wasn't as easy for Skypaw to hide her discomfort. She noticed Brackenpaw wincing, as the job of carrying another weight was probably starting to get to him, and even Mosspaw was beginning to look a little put-off. It couldn't be told just by looking at his face, though. The brown tabby held an expression of pure indifference.

"We're close to the new camp," Adderstrike informed them, glancing over his shoulder. Birchpaw was now standing close to the warrior, and had every so often looked back to make sure that they were keeping up. It appeared as though the apprentice was more aware of his surroundings than Adderstrike; while the warrior led them in the direction they were supposed to be going, Birchpaw was the one making sure that they stayed away from anything that could trip them up and slow their progress.

Brackenpaw had already tripped twice, and under the extra weight, Mosspaw was having trouble as well-although he wouldn't admit it.

Skypaw never thought she would feel any sort of relief from the sight of a camp belonging to the enemy. It was a strange experience, but not one she was going to question. She helped as much as she could with walking by herself, but that was still proving to be difficult with the brush pulling at her side and the rain hitting her face.

It was when several strange scents hit her that she was taken away from her physical troubles and thrown into a panic at just where she was. Eyes followed her and her companions as they filed into the "camp," with Adderstrike and Birchpaw at the lead. She could especially feel curious gazes planted on her for obvious reasons, and was grateful that the pressure to speak was taken from her by the gray tabby that quickly approached them.

"Adderstrike, what's going on?" she asked, rain falling down her cheeks and dripping from her body.

Skypaw almost felt envious of how indifferent she was to it, compared to her and her own Clanmate. This was miserable weather, and she could only recall Adderstrike's sarcastic remark about not thinking an AspenClan cat would actually "throw themselves into the river."

The WillowClan cats were more in their element than anyone else, and it made her feel small compared to them.

"AspenClan patrol was near the border," he responded, and Skypaw was already preparing to hear the accusations directed at them for being so close to the border in the first place. To her surprise, however, he didn't speak a word of it. Instead, he put his attention on her. "She fell into the river. Turns out the water is rising in their territory. It wouldn't have done any good to try and bring her back to their medicine cat, so I told them that you could help."

"Making promises for other cats, eh?" the she-cat—most likely the medicine cat—responded, but Skypaw still managed to see a glint of amusement in her gaze.

That light was quickly masked when she turned to her, however, and Skypaw kept her own head down as the she-cat came closer, presumably to examine her. She could never have claimed to have had a close relationship with Bristlefur, but at least he was her Clanmate. She wouldn't have had to worry about him taking a look at any injury she had. Even the she-cat's gentler touch couldn't soothe her mind as much as her body.

"Some muscle strains, it seems, but none too serious. I'll have to take a look at that paw, though. I can't pass that off as something small until I see the extent of the damage," she said, and although it might have been obvious, Skypaw was surprised to find that the medicine cat was speaking to her. She had assumed that the words had just been spoken out loud or at the least, to Adderstrike.

Skypaw gave a short, quick nod to confirm that she understood, and the she-cat nodded in turn. "Alright. I don't have all of my usual supplies, but we can make-do. I'll see if we have any moss we can use for a nest and you two—" she said, tail flicking to Mosspaw and Brackenpaw. "—can bring her where I'm keeping my things." Turning her head, she made eye contact with the other apprentice in the group. "Birchpaw, you can help me out."

Things were happening at such a fast rate that Skypaw barely acknowledged Brackenpaw detaching from her side and moving to face her. She nearly jumped when she met his gaze, feeling as though she had missed something.

"Skypaw, I'm going to help Birchpaw with getting the moss," he said, and very quickly followed up in a quieter tone, "We'll figure something out. Get you fixed up, and then see if we can get word from Silentstar."

She already had her doubts of whether that was actually possible at the moment, and it showed. She let out a short sigh, but nodded nonetheless. Brackenpaw gave her a firm nod and with a small glance at Mosspaw, he turned and headed toward Birchpaw and the tabby she-cat.

The air between Skypaw and Mosspaw certainly wasn't content, and she could feel his muscles tense immediately after Brackenpaw had left them. She wasn't too oblivious that she couldn't recognize an anxious and frustrated cat, but now that her Clanmate had gone, it seemed like the best—and really, the only—opportunity she had to really say anything about his actions that day.

"…Thank you," she said slowly, just to make sure he heard her correctly. He turned to her, raising a brow. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Instead of pondering it over, she continued. "You didn't have to do it, but you did. And I appreciate it."

"What?" he chuckled softly, causing her fur to bristle slightly. "Are you thanking me for saving you or for helping you back to my camp?"

Good question. "I guess… maybe… both?" Her speech was less than perfect, and it was harder to determine just where she was planning to go with this show of thanks.

He let out another cool laugh, but this time something was off, and she could feel herself leaning away as he quickly did the same. The mumbling of his Clan around her and the piercing look he was giving her was something she couldn't shake off, and his words were nothing less of intimidating.

"I guess you could say you owe me," he growled softly. She didn't miss the threat in both his words and his gaze. She didn't excel in much—mostly because she didn't find the need to go above and beyond—but she read others. Whether or not she was right had yet to be seen. But from the shiver running down her spine and the narrowed-eyed glare she was certainly giving him, instinct seemed to be the best thing to put faith in.

Giving her one last look, his last statement was reminiscent of a whisper: "And I should hope that the debt will be paid."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen  
**

* * *

The heated conversations within the camp kept the apprentice from actually calming down, and she had more than once been snapped at by the gray tabby she-cat who was determined to prod at every inch of her leg as if to be sure the injury was only in one spot. Skypaw didn't mention it, but she was hurting all over. But to be honest, that might have been a given.

"Brindlestar isn't happy about this," the she-cat mumbled, reaching behind her to grab a root that was wedged in a secure spot. Skypaw was surprised when she turned to address her. "You are very lucky that our warriors took pity on you. You've already seen our predicament—bringing in other cats is not helping in the slightest."

"I appreciate your show of compassion," Skypaw replied through gritted teeth, the words coming out politely yet holding every bit of tension that she felt.

"Yes, yes…" she replied, shaking her head as she pulled at the roots once more. "I am prepared to handle an injury, but the things I am lacking are the herbs to help it actually heal. Swallowtuft went out searching for herbs this morning…"

"Swallowtuft…?" Skypaw echoed, prompting her to explain.

"Our medicine cat," she replied without skipping a beat, finally managing to pull the root from its spot.

"Wait…" the apprentice paused, confused. "…You mean you're not the medicine cat?"

"Medicine cat _apprentice_ ," the tabby corrected. "Swallowtuft is my mentor."

Skypaw was stumped. She had seen two she-cats sitting with Bristlefur at the gatherings, but never managed to catch either of their names before Adderstrike mentioning them earlier. Truthfully, from how experienced this she-cat was, it seemed like an easy mistake to think that she was the one and only medicine cat of the Clan.

"…Sorry," the she-cat murmured, turning her head away to focus on the other cats within the camp. She couldn't see Brackenpaw, but she assumed he was close enough that if she were to call him, he would come. He was almost always the first to the scene when anything happened.

For the most part, the young apprentice ignored Perchcloud as she gathered together the herbs she had managed to find given the circumstances, but when the she-cat let out a frustrated grunt, Skypaw's ears pricked in curiosity.

Unsure of whether or not the she-cat still held hostile feelings towards her, Skypaw proceeded with caution. "What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"I don't have anything that can help your wound right now. Keeping pressure off of it helps, but rest can only do so much." The she-cat was suddenly moving past her and out of the makeshift den, leaving the confused she-cat to only watch. Before Skypaw could even open her mouth to question her, Perchcloud looked back. "I need to go out and see if I can find any herbs that could help. Or at the least, see if I can find Swallowtuft."

She didn't waste another moment, and was already gone by the time Skypaw thought of saying something. Her blue eyes were wide as she tried to acknowledge the speed of which things were happening, but thankfully she wasn't left to figure it out herself. Not a heartbeat after she heard Perchcloud's pawsteps fade away, another set grew louder and announced their presence in the den.

"You look great," Skypaw commented, noting at the marbled tabby's soaked fur.

"I try," Brackenpaw replied dryly, shaking out his pelt and managing to hit Skypaw with the few droplets that flew her way. Her expression expressed her distaste, but the tom paid it no heed as he settled down beside her.

"I saw Perchcloud leaving camp in a hurry—I thought maybe something had happened. Why was she in such a rush?" he asked.

 _So that was her name,_ Skypaw thought to herself, sighing. "She said she doesn't have the herbs to help me. She went out to see if she could find some. Didn't really give me much of a choice but to sit tight."

"You'd kind of have to do that anyway," Brackenpaw laughed, tipping his head comically. "You've never managed to bang yourself up this much. Usually it's Snowpaw that's in the dirt."

"Snowpaw?" Skypaw repeated.

"Yeah, Quickbreeze doesn't go easy on him when we're training." Brackenpaw took a moment to groom his side before continuing. "Occasionally Duskleap would join her and we'd have a joint training session. From the looks of him, he's been thrown around quite a bit."

"She hasn't… hurt him, has she?" Skypaw inquired, her voice tense.

"No, not bad," he reassured her, shaking his head. "Quickbreeze can be a bit strict, but their training is fairly harmless. The dirt will scratch you more than her claws," he chuckled.

The two were content to sit in silence, as neither was too concerned about filling the space with idle conversation. If one wanted to say something, they would say it without any hesitation. Skypaw wasn't normally prone to speaking her every thought, but Brackenpaw was open enough that even the most personal things can be spoken about at the appropriate time. As expected, he was the first to speak.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, surprising her. Such a comment would normally be paired with a grin and a laugh, but his gaze was steady and voice even as he faced her. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to say, but he seemed to realize that and continued. "Fighting rogues is one thing. So is chasing off foxes…" he trailed off, and Skypaw had to lean in closer to hear. "…This time was different."

"It definitely felt different…" Skypaw murmured. "Claws are awfully different from water."

"I wanted to help you. I did," he said suddenly, and it was impossible to miss the guilt in his voice, however much he might try and hide it. "Mosspaw got ahead of me and I saw him jump into the river. WillowClan cats can swim, but I didn't think he'd have a chance, either."

"The odds weren't high when you consider the circumstances," she pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that already?" he snapped, although it was hard to pinpoint if he was more impatient or emotional. "I didn't think you'd get out of this alive. When Mosspaw jumped in after you, I debated whether or not I should, too."

Skypaw felt a chill run down her spine at the memory. Water everywhere—in her mouth, her nose, dragging her down into the depths. In that moment she couldn't be more sure of her response. "You were right not to," she told him sternly, earning herself a hard stare. "It wouldn't have been worth risking your life, too. I… felt it," she tried to explain, although she felt the struggle of recalling the memory just as much as actually experiencing it. "…I didn't know what panic felt like before then."

"I thought you were dead," Brackenpaw said, pushing his muzzle into her shoulder. Despite the height difference that caused her to lean away slightly, she didn't try and push him away or reassure him with false comforts. "When Mosspaw pulled you out of the water, you weren't breathing… he said you could come back, but we both knew there was a chance that you wouldn't. Not knowing was what killed me."

"But you know now," Skypaw reminded him. His concerns were worrying to her; guilt and regret were some of the strongest feelings, and from how he was speaking, he was starting to let it consume him. "It wasn't your fault and there wasn't anything you could have done to change what happened. Neither could Snowpaw, or Jaggedclaw… accidents happen."

"Accidents that almost get you killed?" Brackenpaw laughed dryly, pulling away to meet her gaze. "I don't think I consider that an accident."

"What do you mean?" Skypaw asked, feeling even greater confusion. His focus on the conversation was changing so quickly, she felt like she couldn't keep up.

"When Whitepaw ate those deathberries—that was an accident. None of you knew what it was or what it could do. We were all young, all mouse-brains… we made mistakes. We keep risking our lives, and we end up getting hurt. It could have been anyone else, but it was you," he said, a small growl escaping from him. "And if Mosspaw hadn't been there, you would have been dead. All because I couldn't do what I was supposed to do when a Clanmate… when a friend, was in need."

"Brackenpaw, you need to stop," Skypaw said, shuffling in her makeshift nest to get a better look at him. "There was nothing you could have done besides get yourself killed. That wouldn't have helped anyone, either."

"Mosspaw didn't hesitate, though," Brackenpaw said, completely glossing over her entire point. "When he and the rest of his patrol caught up to ours, he didn't hesitate. He wasn't afraid of what could happen to him."

"You don't know that," Skypaw interrupted. "Sometimes cats do things—mouse-brained things—without thinking it through first. It has nothing to do with fear. Thankfully you aren't one of those cats."

"Thankfully, Mosspaw _is_ ," the tom snapped. "That cat saved your life. I can't say I like him—StarClan's kits, I can barely tolerate him. But he did what had to be done and he didn't stop to think about it. I don't know what he said to you, but I already thanked him."

 _You don't want to know what he said to me…_ She refrained from speaking about his subtle threat, but it still remained in the back of her mind. "…I thanked him, too," she said, choosing her words carefully. But she wasn't good at forcing words—most of what she was saying came out as fake. "I think he's… a good cat. If you get past his ego, I think."

"That's where our differences lie," Brackenpaw suddenly said, and she looked at him, confused. He didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to say more, but he soon elaborated. "He's… not _normal_."

"Normal?" Skypaw echoed. "Brackenpaw, I don't think anyone is truly _normal_."

"That's not what I mean," he objected with a shake of his head. The marbled tabby looked caught in his own thoughts, and seemed to have trouble saying what was on his mind. "…I told you that I thanked him, that I am beyond grateful to him, but I know in my heart that something is… _off_. I don't trust him. From the first time I met him at a gathering, I thought he was just stuck-up. It wasn't until now that I realized that something wasn't right."

"Just because he saved me?" the white and silver tabby questioned.

The tom explained, "I was with you at the last gathering you went to. I'm sure you remember Mosspaw interrupting our conversation." It took Skypaw a moment, but she could recall when the brown tabby joined in their conversation. Unsurprisingly, she couldn't remember as much as Brackenpaw, but there were some details that she found it hard to believe he remembered. "…He looked at you. He didn't look away. He didn't even try and argue with Whitepaw after that."

"So… what?" she asked. "You think he likes me? I highly doubt it. We've barely spoken more than a few words to each other."

"I don't think it's that," Brackenpaw said, and Skypaw was surprised when he pushed his muzzle against her shoulder once more. "But I refuse to believe that he dove into that river because of a change of heart. It was no selfless act. There's just… something."

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything to one another. They were both very still, and it was out of character that Skypaw began to grow uncomfortable with the silence. His words began to weigh down on her, prompting her to try and remember every interaction she ever had with Mosspaw—which was hard enough, considering their interactions were few and far apart. There wasn't much for her to see besides arrogance, but as she recalled the few times they spoke, she began to wonder if there was truth to Brackenpaw's words.

Suddenly, she wondered if she had just missed it the first time. She thought of herself as being fairly observant, but it seemed like she had missed a seemingly crucial part that someone else had caught. How was she supposed to tell him that he was wrong and that, despite his observations, it was probably nothing?

"I won't say I don't believe you," Skypaw started, torn between what to say. The only time she had felt uneasy around the tom was when they stood together after arriving at the camp. They had been alone… and that was when his mere presence set her fur on end. It couldn't have been a coincidence. "But I do trust you," she assured him.

It wouldn't have been unlike Brackenpaw to say more on the topic, but her small reassurances seemed to appease him enough to let it go. The lack of a response wasn't unnoticeable, but she was more focused on the fact that he still hadn't moved away from resting his muzzle against her shoulder.

The size difference between them had grown within the past few moons, which truly wasn't a surprise when considering Brackenpaw's larger size, but it was still a strange thing to actually take a moment to observe how much each of them had grown—not just physically, but mentally as well.

Their young minds were easily influenced, and they took every opportunity to learn what they could. But as they grew older, especially over the past few moons, their true colors were starting to shine. For some, this could be a positive development. For others… they were not so easily changed.

Brackenpaw's walls were starting to crack, and she couldn't help but think it was the first time she had ever really seen him.

* * *

Her thoughts were muddled and unaware of her surroundings as a voice calling out grew stronger. She couldn't for the life of her remember where she was or what was going on. The moss under her felt damp and unfamiliar, and the warm body beside her was definitely not her mother or Snowpaw. She lifted her head in confusion, looking around to try and pinpoint the voice, and soon it hit her: she was in WillowClan's makeshift cat, and the cat sleeping beside her was Brackenpaw.

"Perchcloud!" the voice called out, and now that her eyes were open and she was aware of where she was, it was clear to see who they were calling for.

She could feel the marbled tabby shifting beside her, probably going through the same initial thoughts as she had. By now, the voice—decidedly female—had grown close enough to pinpoint their location, and she almost jumped in surprise when a tall, gray she-cat with shaggy fur approached them. From the look on her face, however, it wasn't hard to see that she was less than interested in them.

"Where is Perchcloud? We need her now!"

The urgency in her voice wasn't lost on either of them, and while Brackenpaw was still a bit lost, Skypaw was willing to respond. "She went out looking for herbs. What's going on?"

Skypaw noticed her momentary hesitation, which might have been understandable since they were essentially strangers, but the she-cat appeared to get over it quickly. "Rippleheart is kitting—it's her first time."

"Her… first time?" Skypaw swallowed.

"Did Perchcloud say when she'd be back?" Brackenpaw spoke up, directing his question at Skypaw, who shook her head with a blank stare. She could now see how leaving the Clan without a medicine cat could negatively affect them—even worse, there was a queen who needed a medicine cat more than anything.

The gray she-cat let out a quick sigh, but didn't waste any more time with questions. "We need to do what we can. Sorry to say, but it looks that that nest would be better use for a cat about to have kits."

It didn't take more than a heartbeat for Skypaw to realize that the she-cat was referring to the nest she was currently settled in, and there was no doubt that the statement was more of a command than anything.

"She can't move far," Brackenpaw commented.

"Neither can Rippleheart," the she-cat replied. "Look, I need both of you to work with me. I have to help Rippleheart. This is the driest spot in the camp since water started getting into the nursery, and StarClan knows having kits without a medicine cat is hard enough."

"I get it," Skypaw replied through gritted teeth as she struggled to bring herself to her paws. It wasn't a struggle to keep the weight off of her injured pay, but the damp moss didn't help her joints and she found it hard to stretch them out after being stationary for so long. "Are you going to be able to help her?"

"I've had kits of my own," she said, beginning to straighten out the nest to give the queen enough room. "They're back with Rippleheart. I need to keep them out of the way, though. We'd have enough kits without another pair trampling around the den."

"Is there anything we can do?" Brackenpaw asked, and Skypaw was grateful to him for speaking her thoughts.

"Yes, there is," the she-cat responded, finishing off the nest preparations. "I need you to watch my two kits—Morningkit and Puddlekit."

Skypaw and Brackenpaw reacted similarly, with surprised glances moving from each other back to the she-cat. "You want us to watch your kits?" Skypaw asked.

"I want _you_ to watch my kits," the queen snapped impatiently, finally standing up to address them but only making direct eye contact with Skypaw. "They know what's happening, but aren't entirely smart enough to keep their distance and stay out of trouble. You keep them occupied, and I can help Rippleheart."

"…Alright," Skypaw said, sounding a little more certain that she really was.

"You," the she-cat said, tail pointing at Brackenpaw. "Come with me. Most of the warriors are outside monitoring the flooding—we need every able paw we can find. You stay here," she finished, her line of sight connecting with Skypaw's.

Her lack of ability to _do_ anything other than sit and wait was something that irked her to no end, but it was obvious that trying to push herself to do anything more would only prove to be a hindrance to everyone else. It was the harsh reality, and one that she didn't really want to admit to herself, but she would offer whatever help she could.

"Fernpaw!" the queen called out as they headed out of the den. "We need your help. Go see if you can find Wavepaw or Sootpaw. Let them know that Rippleheart is having her kits."

Skypaw watched the off-white tabby nod quickly, and bolt out of camp with every bit of urgency that they felt. The rain didn't seem to slow any of them down; but then again, when the situation was dire enough, it wasn't something to really focus on when there were other things to worry about.

"What's going on?"

She almost jumped at the sudden voice behind her, and didn't really calm down even after seeing who it was. Mosspaw stood behind her, his muzzle and paws caked with mud, and a brow raised in question. She wondered briefly why he was so muddy, but it didn't occur to her to ask. Brackenpaw's warning still lingered in her ears, but from the wholly innocent look he gave her, it was hard to think that her Clanmate noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"One of the queens… she said Rippleheart was having her kits," she told him, watching her tone as she did so.

"Maplestream," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Her name is Maplestream—the one who told you Rippleheart was kitting," he explained.

"Wait, you knew she started kitting?" she asked, taking note of just how he spoke. "Why did you ask, then?"

"I didn't mean 'what's going on?' as in 'what's the news?'" he said, rolling his eyes. "I meant more along the lines of, why are you hanging out over here, away from the action?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she answered slyly. "I'm waiting for Brackenpaw and Maplestream to bring Rippleheart over here; it's drier. She asked Brackenpaw and I to keep her two kits out of the way."

"She asked _you_?" Mosspaw huffed, shaking his head in annoyance. "I think she would have been better off asking someone from her own Clan to watch her own kits. I could have done it—they're my family."

"Your family?" she echoed.

"Half-siblings," he clarified. "But it doesn't make them any less of my family. I don't care for Maplestream—never will. But she could have at least asked."

Labored cries were what brought their attention elsewhere, and they did nothing but watch as Maplestream and Brackenpaw balanced a black she-cat—who Skypaw assumed to be Rippleheart—between them. It was a hard thing to see, considering how thin the she-cat looked at first sight, and the only thing that really stuck out—both figuratively and literally—was her rounded belly.

"She looks half-starved," Skypaw whispered under her breath, but apparently it was still loud enough for Mosspaw to hear.

"She's been sick for days," he said, tone uncharacteristically flat. "Hasn't been able to keep anything down. We don't exactly have the resources to _help_ her right now, as you can see."

A short nod was the only sign that she had heard him, and she willed herself to look away just so she wouldn't have to look at the pitiful sight. Now that she had noticed it, it didn't take much to see how thin some of the other WillowClan cats were. Mosspaw didn't have incredibly long fur, but it was long enough to hide any sign of emaciation from casual eyes. Now that she was actively searching for it, she could see it almost immediately.

She was finally forced to look back at the black she-cat, whose pained yowls had subsided into quick breaths and an occasional low growl. Without having to be asked, she moved off to the side to allow Maplestream and Brackenpaw to help her in, hoping that the smell of disease was only just her imagination.

Both her and the tom beside her turned their heads at the sound of tiny pawsteps, and weren't surprised when two she-kits—one a brown and white tabby and the other a pale cream color—stumbled after them, presumably to follow their mother. They were both quite a bit larger than Larksplash's kits, which led Skypaw to assume that they were at least three moons old—maybe older.

"Maplestream," the tabby kit called. "We want to see the new kits!"

"Hush up," Mosspaw grunted, sticking out a paw to keep them from following the three cats into the "den." From the way they looked at him, it was obvious that they knew him well, which was only proven further by the way they spoke to him.

"Mosspaw, we want to see," the cream kit pushed. "Rippleheart told us a moon ago that we'd be able to see them."

"Well that was then," Mosspaw said passively, pulling his paw away. "This is now. Rippleheart is busy and doesn't need either of you bothering her. If either of you hope to become apprentices I would learn to do what you're told."

Both kits looked down at his rebuke, but it was obvious enough that there was also some annoyance that passed between the sisters at having to be told off by another cat. Skypaw actually thought that they might push the issue, but was surprised when instead, they looked up at her with curiosity.

"Who are you?" the tabby asked, taking a small sniff. "You smell different. Really weird… you're not from our Clan."

Skypaw didn't say anything at first, fully expecting and even hoping that Mosspaw would explain for her, but in a turn of events, he actually stayed quiet this time around. Deciding that it was best to just answer the question, she sighed. "I'm from AspenClan," she said. "My name is Skypaw."

A loud cry pulled all of them away from their distraction, and the apprentice wanted nothing more than to cover her ears and pretend she was somewhere else. She couldn't help but be reminded of her mother's own outbursts of pain when Bristlefur attempted to treat the wounds she had received from the fox. It was something she hoped to never be a witness to again.

She had been there for her mother then, but Hailcry seemed to realize why Skypaw kept a good distance between herself and the medicine den. This time was very different, as she felt like she _should_ be helping more, rather than hang back like she had when her mother was injured. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"Don't pass out on me." The harsh voice was accompanied by a not-so-gentle nudge to the side, but she couldn't even bring herself to glare at Mosspaw—or at least, put any effort into looking intimidating.

"Mosspaw!" They both lifted their heads at the sound of Maplestream. "Mosspaw, we need your help."

"I'm watching your kits at the moment," he responded, and Skypaw cocked a brow at how indifferent he sounded. She waited with a held breath to see if he would eventually give in, but he kept his attention on the two kits and kept his mouth shut.

"Mouse-dung!" Skypaw cringed at the angered and frustrated tone, but she felt even more anxious when Maplestream didn't say anything more.

Mosspaw gave her little more than a mere glance as she turned around, limping the few rabbit-lengths to the overhang and ducking under, taking note of Maplestream's form blocking any sight she had of Rippleheart. From her pained mews, however, it wasn't hard to assume what state she was in.

Maplestream looked busy enough attempting to help the black queen, which made it surprising that she was able to tell when Skypaw entered the vicinity.

"It's nice that some cat was willing to help," she muttered under her breath, though Skypaw knew it was meant to be heard by a dark tabby tom.

"Hey, hey!" Skypaw's head swung back, eyes glued to the two kits that skipped right past the den and scampered towards the entrance to the camp, Mosspaw not far behind. Morningkit led the way, and with her short legs, wasn't able to get far before the older tom pulled in front of her. "Who is that? I don't know them!" she squeaked.

Skypaw caught the scent before she saw them, and even Maplestream seemed to be caught off-guard as well. She felt Brackenpaw brush up beside her, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the camp entrance as, one after another, her Clanmates filed into the camp.

She was so caught up in her own surprise that she didn't realize that Brackenpaw was nudging her, trying to get her attention. Following his gaze, she saw Brindlestar stepping out of his den, accompanied by Adderstrike who lent him a shoulder to lean on. It was a subtle act, but one that didn't go unnoticed. It didn't take much to see that the WillowClan leader was in just as bad a shape—maybe worse—as his Clanmates.

Her eyes darted to the opposite end of the camp, and immediately sought out her brother and friends. Wrenpaw and Whitepaw stood together off to the side, and looked around in confusion for a few heartbeats before they spotted her and Brackenpaw. Whitepaw grinned from ear to ear, and made a move to approach, but Wrenpaw quickly held a paw out to stop her.

Skypaw understood her hesitance, and it seemed like the rest of the Clan felt the shift in the mood as well. Silentstar approached slowly and carefully, as if scared to make the wrong move. When he stood across from Brindlestar, she couldn't help but notice that, despite Brindlestar's less than healthy appearance, he still stood taller than her own leader.

The only sound she could make out was Rippleheart's pants behind her as Maplestream tried to calm her, but even they seemed to feel the tenseness of the situation. It was hard to miss. When one of the leaders finally spoke, it didn't seem to break it, either.

"Brindlestar," Silentstar greeted politely. "One of your warriors said that she could help us. She said that you were aware of the situation."

"That your territory is flooded?" Brindlestar asked. "Yes, I am aware. I assume you are also aware that this is obviously not our camp."

"Yes," Silentstar said, dipping his head. "My Clan isn't a threat to yours—not at the moment. Our camp didn't get flooded out completely, but it wasn't safe to stay there," he explained.

Skypaw could sense the hesitance in her leader—it wasn't a common thing to see. His words were chosen carefully, and without knowing it, Skypaw held her breath. "We are willing to help you if you would give us shelter for the time being."

A flash of white caught her eye, and Skypaw noticed Hailcry and Snowpaw working their way to the front of the group, whereas Foxpaw moved to join Wrenpaw and Whitepaw. Her back was arched and her movements skittish, as with everyone else's.

There was a long pause between Silentstar's request and Brindlestar's answer, but when he finally did speak, Skypaw felt the pressure sink down upon her shoulders at the implications of his words. "We will allow you to stay until the flooding has gone down. When that happens, you will return to your own camp," he said.

Skypaw knew better. This would not just be an act of kindness—no. They would have to pay them back in some way for this hospitality. They had unintentionally dug themselves into a hole that they couldn't truly escape from.

"However…" the leader's voice brought her back to the present, and she cocked her head in confusion, wondering what else would need to be said. "…Although it might not be any of my business, I think it is within my right to ask what a RavenClan apprentice is doing with your Clan."

Skypaw turned away, only then realizing just how deep the hole was.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I want to thank some of the new friends I have made on the forums that really helped me finish this chapter. If they hadn't motivated me as they did, this might have taken ten times longer than it should have. You guys know who you are. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen  
**

* * *

Nobody really felt the urge to speak up, and it was easy to see why. The two leaders were sizing each other up, with one awaiting an answer while the other was more than likely struggling with deciding how much information he should share. She even noticed her mother who, despite her condition, looked more concerned about the current situation than her own health. Looking back at Foxpaw, Skypaw noticed that her expression was hard, probably to keep her own thoughts to herself.

It was difficult to pull herself away from watching the she-cat, even though she was pretty much imitating the rest of the cats in the clearing—ears up, expecting a response from Silentstar. The only difference was the look in her eyes, which looked forced. Almost as if she had practiced it.

Skypaw felt a prickle of unease, and was suddenly reminded of her conversation with Brackenpaw; he had explained the things that he noticed that she did not. The little things about a cat, their expressions, their actions… she hadn't seen it with Mosspaw, but he did.

Now she couldn't help but connect it to Foxpaw, and it was then that she realized what it was like from his point of view. None of her Clanmates thought of their newest member as anything more than a former RavenClan cat. She saw more, yet she couldn't quite determine what it was. For a quick moment, Skypaw thought that Brindlestar might have seen it too, but remained as stoic as ever.

It was Silentstar's turn to feel uncomfortable, and it showed; his shoulders were hunched, his head down, and his body tense. His eyes, however, were guarded as he looked up at the other leader. Skypaw had to lean forward to hear, but it was clear that more than one cat was meant to hear him as he murmured, "I believe that should be reserved for a more private discussion."

While understanding why they had to do so, it was still difficult for Skypaw to accept that she—as well as Brackenpaw—would not be able to hear the words that would pass between the two toms. Their Clanmates could certainly give them an update of what had happened in their short absence, but it was from their leader that they needed confirmation.

"Come on, Rippleheart, you're doing fine."

Maplestream's voice broke her away from her intense focus, and she turned slowly enough to see Brindlestar leading Silentstar in from her peripheral vision. But the task at hand was too important to have half a mind present, and she had to pull herself away enough to where she could best be of help. What she failed to notice was another cat—a smaller, dark gray tom with tangled fur—was approaching them with as much urgency as they currently felt.

"Maplestream, what's going on?" Skypaw stepped aside just enough to see that it was Bristlefur trying to push his way through, his dark eyes gleaming against his dark fur. He looked ragged, as if he had aged twenty moons from the last time Skypaw had seen him. The way he carried himself, however, suggested that he carried a kit's worth of energy just to be able to offer his assistance. In a rare moment, the young she-cat found herself admiring the medicine cat, before slipping back into her role of "helper" and peering behind Maplestream to get a look at the queen.

"Rippleheart just started kitting—it's her first time. Swallowtuft went out a while ago, and Perchcloud followed not too long ago." Skypaw noticed that the she-cat fell into a gentle and comfortable rhythm as she balanced keeping the black she-cat comfortable and filling in Bristlefur with the details. "I don't know what she needs. Even if I did, we don't even have the necessary herbs to help her along."

"Let me see," Bristlefur said suddenly, pushing into the den and making an even bigger statement of just how cramped it felt, with the walls growing smaller every time another cat entered. Maplestream almost bumped right into her as she backed away, and Skypaw and Brackenpaw took it upon themselves to settle outside of the den—close enough to hear, but far enough to give them space.

"I don't think we're in the best shape," Brackenpaw commented.

"That's an understatement," Skypaw responded dryly, looking back as a pained shriek filled the air. She was quick to turn away after that. "I don't think I can handle this," she muttered, half to herself.

Brackenpaw gave her a long look. "Bristlefur's with her now, so at the least, she's got a bit of help from someone who knows what they're doing."

The sound of Bristlefur's soft reassurances to the she-cat divided her focus, but she was quick to push it away in favor of speaking to Brackenpaw. "Things just keep going from bad to worse, huh?"

"A pretty negative way to look at it, but I can't disagree with you," Brackenpaw said through clenched teeth, looking up as the sound of approaching pawsteps drew their attention. "Here comes Snowpaw."

The familiar white coat of her brother was flattened into a pale gray, but the only discomfort he showed was a slight twitch of his whiskers. The relieved look on his face was more than enough to brighten her attitude, and she didn't even have to move before he was pressing his cheek against hers, a warm greeting against the cool rain.

"I'm really glad you're okay," he said, finally pulling away. His relief was soon overshadowed by his concern, though, which surprised Skypaw. "I didn't know what to do after you guys left. Sunflame tried to lead us back to our camp, but the way was blocked. She told us that she'd find Silentstar and lead us back here."

Sunflame had to be the she-cat that was on the patrol with Adderstrike, she realized—the one that said she would help Jaggedclaw.

"How did you even get _back_ here?" Brackenpaw cut in, giving the white tom a once-over. After thinking about it, Skypaw found it even harder to believe that there had been a way for them to get here in the first place.

"Not without trouble," Snowpaw clarified, pressing his paws into the muddy ground. "Sunflame had to swim in parts of the territory. Jaggedclaw and I wanted to go with, since we know the way, but she told us to stay put." The white apprentice wrinkled his nose in what could only be assumed to be annoyance.

"We waited for a while and she eventually came back and told us the plan. Silentstar led everyone out of camp and moved away from the entrance towards higher ground. The water wasn't as bad there, and, well… going back and forth through trees and floodwaters brought us here."

"You look pretty well done in," Brackenpaw said, leaning forward to inspect Snowpaw's condition. He pulled back after only a heartbeat, with the white tom giving what could only be referred to as a dirty look.

"Unlike you guys, we had to march through mud and rain." The familiar complaints came from none other than Wrenpaw, who seemed to be having a bit more trouble than her companions ignoring the rain that matted her fur. Her side was caked with mud, suggesting that she had done more than just "march" through it. Whitepaw followed quickly behind her, looking surprisingly clean despite her paws being covered in the gooey substance.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Skypaw replied sarcastically. "Next time you might want to ask to be carried."

"Oh, eat crow-food, Skypaw," Wrenpaw retorted, looking back as if to clean her pelt, but turning around just as quickly when the realization that she would get mud on her tongue must have hit. The irritation that sparked from her was obvious, and her words holding a bit of a harsher meaning. Skypaw knew well enough not to push when Wrenpaw was in her mood.

Apparently feeling the tension crackling between them, Brackenpaw stepped up to speak. "Are you all okay?"

"I think so," Whitepaw said quietly, blinking away the rain that must have impaired her vision. "Silentstar wasn't too happy, but I think it was for the best. We were worried about you and Brackenpaw, though."

Skypaw opened her mouth to respond, but the tom beside her beat her to it. "We're both fine," he said quickly, giving a sidelong look at Skypaw. She didn't think too much into his hurried response, as she was sure he had his reasons. "Skypaw got patched up, and now Bristlefur is with Rippleheart."

"Rippleheart?" Wrenpaw asked smartly, giving him side-glance. "Who's she?"

"A WillowClan queen." Skypaw's flat tone completed contradicted her friend's, but she was less than eager to hold a conversation with her if she couldn't fix her attitude. "She's having her kits and their medicine cats aren't around right now."

"Where would they have gone?" the tabby she-cat questioned, rolling her eyes. "This is _definitely_ the perfect time to go roaming around. Luck isn't doing much for us at the moment."

"They went looking for herbs," Skypaw snapped, giving the tabby a glare. "If you don't care much maybe you should go find Scorchpelt. I'm sure he'll have something for you to do that doesn't require you to talk."

The glare she received was scorching, and despite the rain, Skypaw could have sworn that she _felt_ it beneath her pelt. No one said anything for a few tense moments, although it was very clear that Wrenpaw was building up to it. To everyone's surprise, however, it was Snowpaw that spoke the first word.

"Maybe it _is_ better that you keep yourself busy, Wrenpaw," he said, voice colder than Skypaw would have expected. "More trouble is the last thing we need."

With the focus no longer on herself, Skypaw felt like she was able to breathe again, but by now it was obvious that the tension had shifted from her to her brother, who only just seemed to realize what he said. His head was turned away, eyes down, lips curled in a frown. The lack of any words to defend himself or his statement proved that he was as fed up as the rest of them.

Whitepaw had since come to stand by him, but there was little to say that he acknowledged her presence. The youngest apprentice looked downright uncomfortable as she glanced around at all of them, eyes finally landing on Skypaw as if to say, "do something."

"Whatever," Wrenpaw muttered, body turning in the opposite direction as she shook her head. It looked as though she was struggling internally with a life-decision. The flick of her tail was the only farewell they got before the tabby was padding across the "camp," no longer showing any physical reaction to the rain.

The four apprentices that remained stood in stunned silence as the most combative she-cat they knew walked away from a possible confrontation. Snowpaw had since lifted his head, his limbs quivering with either cold or frustration being the cause. There wasn't much for them to do other than sit and wait in the rain, but that certainly didn't mean they couldn't be civil when Wrenpaw was not around.

"Just let her walk it off," Brackenpaw sighed, brow creasing.

"Maybe we really should just give her some space," Whitepaw suggested, taking a moment to shake out her fur. "She'll be okay later."

"Maybe," Skypaw murmured. "Or maybe she just needs someone to push her around a bit. I wouldn't say letting her and Scorchpelt go at it would be a bad thing."

"The last thing the Clan needs is more injuries," Brackenpaw pointed out, straightening up as his paw started slipping in the mud. "We're not little apprentices anymore. I already told her that if she wants to become a warrior, then she has to grow up and stop behaving like a kit."

"When did you tell her that?" Skypaw asked.

There was a long pause, and Brackenpaw looked almost uneasy as he responded, "…This morning."

"Well, that solves the mystery," Snowpaw muttered under his breath.

All heads popped up at the sound of a long hiss, followed by a low moan that undoubtedly came from Perchcloud's "den." They all looked at Snowpaw as he pulled himself to his paws, and when Whitepaw moved towards him—as if to give some reassurance—he seemed even less willing to accept company, and without a word, padded away to join their Clanmates.

"What's going on with him?" Brackenpaw asked, looking to the off-white she-cat. Logically, she was the only one who would know if something was wrong, considering her and Wrenpaw were the ones left behind with Snowpaw.

Whitepaw looked a little uncertain at being put on the spot, as she looked down and bit her lip in hesitation. "He was stressed out earlier… he was worried about Skypaw. I told him that everything would be fine, and that you were safe… but he didn't believe me. Hailcry tried to tell him that things were okay, too, but he snapped at her."

"He snapped at Hailcry?" Skypaw asked incredulously, her lip rising as if she couldn't believe it. "I didn't think Snowpaw had it in him to really get… angry."

"I just don't think he shows it," Whitepaw said, looking off to where Snowpaw had padded away. "Everyone was worried about everything that was going on… I think knowing you had already gotten into trouble only made him more concerned."

With the thoughts of her brother rolling around in her mind, it was hard to not shift to thinking about her mother. Skypaw had only seen her for a brief moment, and while she didn't look too beat up, she still wasn't completely healed from her tussle with the fox. But she knew that her mother was not only strong, but strong-willed, and didn't feel the need to rush to her aid to make sure everything was alright.

There was a mutual understanding growing between them, which was probably why Hailcry didn't come across as panicked when they made eye-contact. Snowpaw, on the other hand, was another story. He was dedicated to his Clanmates and to doing well in training, but as shown with this incident, he was having trouble accepting distance between his family and the dangers they could be put in.

Hailcry took it in stride, and Skypaw was pursuing independence, yet Snowpaw was left behind in what she could only assume was his hopes that things would remain as they had been the past few moons.

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine. If he keeps worrying he's going to land himself in the elders' den before we even become warriors."

Her half-hearted joke gained no obvious response—not like she really expected it to. However, there was no warning for the loud screeches that came from behind them, and this time, they weren't able to be ignored. What stopped the three from actually racing to help was the sudden rustle of bushes just a few fox-lengths from where they stood. The approaching pawsteps put them on edge, but when Perchcloud burst through the entrance, those nerves disappeared and were replaced by an intense curiosity.

"Perchcloud," Skypaw breathed.

"I heard yowling and came running back. What's going on?" she demanded.

"Rippleheart," Brackenpaw answered. "She's having her kits."

"And not one of you mouse-brains thought to call for me?"

"Sorry, the rain doesn't provide the best conditions to go calling or searching for other cats," the brown marbled tabby responded, eyes narrowed.

Perchcloud glared back, but soon grunted in surrender. With an order of "Maplestream, get out before I chase you out," the medicine cat apprentice pushed her way into the den, paying almost no mind to the tom that made his own efforts to help.

Skypaw wasn't really surprised, considering they were both medicine cats, and even the sharp-tongued Maplestream seemed to understand this as well when she appeared, her face expressing just how tiring such an experience was.

The shrieks coming from Rippleheart had since increased in frequency and pitch, and when a particularly loud yelp slipped through the den, Skypaw couldn't help but wince once more. She had never given much thought into having kits one day, but this wasn't really making the best case for her to go through with it. The sound of pain was something that she couldn't handle, yet something she had to deal with.

The silver and white tabby briefly caught eyes with Mosspaw, who stood off to the side with his younger half-siblings, and couldn't help but feel unnerved that he seemed to have been staring for quite some time. Even stranger, his hard expression had broken slightly to reveal one of partially-masked concern.

She was taken back that she was even able to notice it. Still, he turned away quickly, as though he had been burned by her gaze. The two kits sitting by his paws were unusually quiet as well, and no one needed to tell her why. The screams had stopped, and the orders given between the two medicine cats had been replaced by rushed whispers, going back and forth as though bickering with one another. There was no mistaking the urgent tone that they shared, though, and while she couldn't hear what they were saying, just the serious expressions on the faces of those around her were enough to say that something hadn't gone right.

The first sign of movement came not longer after the camp grew silent, and Skypaw watched as a few cats—Adderstike and the she-cat, Sunflame, among them—slowly approached to get their own view of the event unfolding in front of them. A blurry gray figure soon grew more visible as it moved away from the tangle of thorns encasing them. Bristlefur's eyes were weary and dull, and while it held enough confidence, it did not signal a success.

"One death," he announced solemnly, meeting the gaze of the cats who gathered around to see, the pelting rain only furthering the somber mood. There was no promise that Bristlefur would be able to stand in front of them and say what he did, but he held his ground and did so with enough dignity for them to respect him—not as an AspenClan cat, but as a skilled medicine cat.

"One of the kits died?" Whitepaw spoke up softly from behind her, and sparing her a quick glance, Skypaw soon looked back to Bristlefur, her mouth unable to open to even respond.

The feeling appeared to be mutual, as it was only when questioned that Bristlefur allowed his troubles to show through, and he hung his head in obvious grief. "No… No," he said slowly, struggling to get the words out. Finally, he took a deep breath, and spoke the words that no one had been anticipating.

"…the mother."

There was a noticeable shock that ran through the entire group, and Skypaw felt Whitepaw pulled back behind her. The young she-cat had her head down, eyes staring ahead, as if trying to understand the situation and what had just been dumped on them. Sunflame looked truly horrified, and Adderstrike's wide eyes and frozen stature told her that every part of him was stunned by shock.

Those who say commotion draws a crowd truly did not consider how powerful silence could be. With the cats standing around without saying a word, more cats—from both WillowClan and AspenClan—approached, concerned with what was obviously a show of sorrow. A few cats had overheard, but based on the confusion written on the faces of some of the cats, not all were aware of what had happened.

"Let me through, please," a sudden voice spoke. "Let me through."

Pushing through the crowd was Brindlestar, followed behind by Silentstar. Neither cats held the same looks of animosity between each other as they had when AspenClan first entered the camp, but it was logical to think that a tragedy could do such a thing.

"Bristlefur," the WillowClan leader greeted, then looked to where the medicine cat had emerged. "…Is Perchcloud with her?"

"Yes," the tom answered slowly, nodding his head.

Brindlestar looked lost in thought for a moment, until he finally came back to reality. "…And you say she has passed?"

"Yes," Bristlefur nodded again, holding onto his words as if they might cause offense. "…She has."

Before the leader could even open his mouth to respond, a loud voice broke through the crowd that had begun to share soft-spoken words with each other. "And who was responsible for helping her?"

Something told Skypaw to get to her paws, and she did so without any hesitation. Whitepaw followed in example and did the same, and while Brackenpaw was already standing by then, he had taken a step in front of them, body stiff as though presented with a sudden threat.

The growing crowd slowly parted to reveal a thin, dark ginger and white tabby whose darkened amber eyes only revealed half of the anguish that he felt. "You're a medicine cat, aren't you?" he said, spitting in Bristlefur's face as he actually stood between him and his leader. "There was no reason she should have died!"

"We don't have the ability to save those who are being called to StarClan." A firm voice suddenly broke in, and Perchcloud slowly emerged from the den with her eyes trained on the newcomer. With little more than a flick of her tail, she beckoned Maplestream to step forward, and the older queen wasted no time in pushing her way through the thorns where the medicine cat had previously come from. Perchcloud pulled up beside the apprentices, eying the cat as he made his case.

"There was no reason for her to be called to StarClan," the tom argued, keeping his stance and looking back and forth between the two cats who had been there for Rippleheart's last moments. "She was young. Those were our kits. There was no reason for it to happen!"

"Reason is not in our control, either," Bristlefur said calmly. "These choices are not ours to make."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard," the tom snapped, taking a step back. For a moment, Skypaw thought he was going to back down, but as he started quivering where he stood, she knew that submitting to reason was the last thing this cat wanted to do.

She couldn't even recall what she had seen or felt that caused her to react so quickly, but there was less than a heartbeat between her leaping to Perchcloud's defense… and claws catching the side of her face.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is what I would like to call the "midseason finale." I don't know how many more chapters of the story I have to go. I have the plot planned out, but how many chapters that will cover is still a mystery to me. This chapter certainly ties up some ends and starts some new threads, with new relationships and such as the focal points. I really hope you guys like it. I appreciate readers and reviews; they inspire me. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen  
**

* * *

There were less words and more actions taken after the dark tom's claws caught the side of her face, narrowly missing her eye as it went from the tip of her nose, across her cheek, and stopped at her jaw. She felt her mouth open in shock more than anything as she tried to comprehend what had just transpired, but it turned out that she didn't have to jump to her own defense; Wrenpaw was already facing the tom head on, lips curled in a snarl.

Skypaw felt Brackenpaw's side brush up against hers as he circled around her, looking over her newly acquired wound with conflicted eyes. Skypaw could say that her expression was probably similar: one part that sought out her family and friends, and the other looking at the crowd that had now started voicing their objections to what they had just witnessed. She saw him glancing sideways, trying to catch a glimpse while also shielding her from what she could only guess was the fight that was about to break out in front of them.

Skypaw touched noses reassuringly with her mother as the she-cat moved to her daughter's side, but it was clear that she, too, was not willing to divert her full attention away from the crowd surrounding the tom. Cats had moved to the side, away from him, as he glanced around as though lost. Skypaw briefly made eye contact with him, and while he looked as though he was ready to speak up, no cat would allow it.

Wrenpaw stood across from him, fur bristling as she stood at her full height. Tied in with her more muscular frame, she almost reached his height, which wasn't very impressive when his lankiness was taken into account. All of the WillowClan cats looked sickly in some way, but next to one of the healthy AspenClan cats, that fact was only proven further.

"She wasn't supposed to die… she wasn't…" the tom murmured, although it was loud enough for them to realize he wasn't speaking only to himself. "Those were going to be our kits, and now she's gone… two medicine cats couldn't save her. If they couldn't help her, who are we to say that we can save ourselves?"

"Save ourselves from what?" Sunflame echoed, moving to stand beside Wrenpaw. The she-cat looked irritated as well, but she held a calm stance as she directed her attention on the tom. "Robinflight, you're not thinking clearly."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," the warrior—Robinflight—responded with a firm shake of his head. Raising his voice, he acknowledged the rest of the cats gathered around him. "Chased out of our own camp! StarClan could have stopped there, but no… they didn't. They had to take an innocent cat's life. You were supposed to help her!" he shouted, turning to the silent Perchcloud. Her eyes were narrowed as she took in his words, but not once did she attempt to deny his words.

"Back away, Robinflight," Brindlestar ordered, stepping away from his post and approaching the distraught tom. "I have half a mind to punish you for striking an apprentice, but I think leaving you to your thoughts is punishment enough."

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that this cat had figuratively gone off the deep end. His eyes were in mourning, yet his claims were ones made of anger. After Brindlestar's order, it looked as though the tom might have calmed down a bit, but not a moment after collecting himself did his ears prick in the direction of the den, his intentions clear before even being stated.

"I need to see her," he choked out, taking a few steps forward. "I—I need to see the kits."

There was no hesitation between Wrenpaw and the she-cat that stood beside her as they moved in front of him, blocking the entrance. "That might not be the best idea," Sunflame commented, although her body language showed more than simple concern. Skypaw could sense the threat behind what she said, and knew that it wasn't just a mere suggestion; it was an order.

"Those are my kits," he protested weakly, moving to take another step, but Wrenpaw was quick to block him. "She—she was my mate."

"And she was my sister," Sunflame stated, eyes cold and unforgiving. Why the she-cat cared so much for Rippleheart was now clear. "You attacked another cat unprovoked. I don't think you're in any condition to be around kits."

"I'm okay," Robinflight protested weakly, looking down at his own paws and shaking his head back and forth. "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

Skypaw took note of the sudden flick of Sunflame's tail; a signal directed towards Adderstrike. Without any further prompting, the large tom appeared at Robinflight's side, muttering something into his ear. Whatever he said must have affected him somehow, as the tom gave a short nod and allowed Adderstrike to lead him away, the group of cats parting to allow them to get through.

They weren't able to get far before the sight of the black she-cat being pulled from the den brought them right back. Adderstrike was left frozen in place, unable—or unwilling—to keep Robinflight from rushing back to his mate. Maplestream released Rippleheart's scruff and kept a firm stance near the entrance to the den, the blood on her paws being washed away by the rain. Her eyes were clouded, as though refusing to see the horror that lay in front of her.

Skypaw wasn't blind, though. She could see the blood staining the grass and mud beneath her paws, dulled only by the rain that consistently washed it away. It wasn't hard to see where it marked her fur, though. The deceased cat looked unrealistically thin, with her bones only starting to poke out against her skin. Without the full belly that announced her status within the Clan, she looked little more than a sick apprentice, and that thought sent uncomfortable shivers down her spine.

Hailcry bent down slightly to press her cheek against Skypaw's, careful not to press against her injury. By now, she barely felt it, as a combination of the rain and current events numbed her to any physical pain that she might have otherwise felt. Sunflame moved back to stand beside Adderstrike, drawing Skypaw's attention. This cat lying dead was her sister, yet she made little attempt to approach her. Looking deeper into it, however, the apprentice was able to see the barely-concealed grief that the warrior was holding back.

"Brindlestar, these kits won't survive if we don't think of something," Maplestream said suddenly, eyes focusing on the leader as she spoke with authority. Even Wrenpaw, who now stood beside the queen, could not hide her concern. "There's no dry moss anywhere, and we have no queen to nurse them. What do you suggest we do?"

The realization prompted by Maplestream's words was something that Skypaw was unprepared for, and apparently Perchcloud, too, as she was quick to move past Wrenpaw and disappear back into the den. In all the commotion between bringing Rippleheart to the den and attempting to help her, there was little to no thought as to what might happen after the fact. While Rippleheart may have been able to nurse, there was little warmth to be shared in this kind of weather, as even standing under the slopes in the stone and terrain didn't stop the rain from seeping into their fur. Even worse was the fact that Maplestream could not nurse them herself; her kits were already past the age that would require them to do so.

As though picking up on the tense situation, a voice suddenly cut through the crowd. "I can take them."

All heads turned, and Brindlestar backed away just enough for the small shape of Larksplash to step through, followed closely by Jaggedclaw who sheltered her three kits under him. They looked around curiously, no doubt put off by the rain, and moved closer to the tom when the storm brought with it an unexpected chill. Larksplash looked uncomfortable, but determined as well.

Of all the cats between them, she was the only one able to offer them what every kit needed: milk. Crowkit, Echokit, and Mallowkit were still nursing, although not as much, which provided them the opportunity to help these kits that were left without their mother.

Silentstar looked to Brindlestar expectantly, and there was no time to think before he said, "Alright."

At that point, the initial shock had worn off to be replaced by an urgency that was only encouraged by the two leaders. Maplestream escorted Larksplash and her kits to the den, while Jaggedclaw left to join is Clanmates as they awaited orders.

"We need to move Rippleheart so that cats can mourn properly. Sunflame," he called out, causing the she-cat to look up. Brindlestar took a pause, and then continued cautiously. "…It is only appropriate that you help with preparing her for burial. Robinflight, I would like a word."

The tom looked up, his eyes widening as though spooked, but Brindlestar left him with no chance to object. "Adderstrike, you can help Sunflame."

"We can help with whatever is needed," Scarletstream suddenly said, moving to stand beside Silentstar. Her expression wasn't one to be argued with, and the WillowClan leader was quick to realize that.

"Okay. I want two patrols, both monitoring the flooding and looking for any dry moss you can find. There has to be a few places that have some."

"I can take Birchpaw," a black tom, one of the only WillowClan warriors still in the camp, spoke up, already heading towards the entrance with the cream and white tabby following.

"I can go, too," Whitepaw suddenly said, and Skypaw couldn't help her surprise as she watched the younger she-cat scamper towards the two toms without so much as a confirmation from either leader that she may go. Both Brindlestar and Silentstar noticed, but made no comment and continued with their orders.

"I can have Quickbreeze accompany one of your warriors," Silentstar said, flicking his tail to the she-cat.

"Leafshade," Brindlestar called out, and the cream tom was quick to appear. There wasn't much question as to what they had to do, and the small patrol set off after the last one.

"We may need herbs," Bristlefur suddenly spoke up. "There is nothing here that can be used if these kits get sick. And in this weather, it is a high possibility."

"You, stay," Brindlestar ordered, earning an ear-flick from the AspenClan medicine cat. "You wouldn't have any idea of where to look, and we need you here to watch the kits. Perchcloud can go and see if she can find anything."

"I had no luck the first time around," Perchcloud said suddenly, emerging from the den. "I couldn't even find Swallowtuft. She might have gone to the Frozenpool."

"Then you'll have to look somewhere else." It wasn't hard to miss the look that Brindlestar gave Silentstar, and it appeared that her leader wasn't oblivious to it, either.

With a hard, thoughtful look, the gray tabby nodded. "If you are able, you may look on our territory." Now might have been where Bristlefur could have stepped in, but the act of actually getting there was something that he couldn't do without help.

"I'm not familiar with it," Perchcloud argued.

"I am."

Skypaw pulled back as Wrenpaw stepped forward, the pressure clearly weighing down on her shoulders as her tail flicked with added urgency. "I know what to look for and I know where it might be. I can try and find it."

The apprentice wondered where her friend might have had the time to learn these things, but the greater question was why she was so quick to volunteer after holding back for so long. Silentstar looked to be considering it, and finally nodded. "Alright. Wrenpaw, you may go with Perchcloud. Go and come back as quickly as possible."

Perchcloud turned away first, followed quickly by the apprentice who followed her every step. Their pace picked up near the entrance to camp, and Skypaw watched longingly as every cat called out moved to help. The urge to do something was not lost on her, but she knew her own limitations.

"Are you okay?" Hailcry asked, pressing her side against her. She wasn't sure whether she was referring to her wound or her mental state—made obvious by her drifting gaze—but her answer was the same.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly, shaking off her mother's attempt at comfort. The she-cat didn't appear to take offense, but she still gave Skypaw her space and moved away.

"Bristlefur," Hailcry called out to the tom that had yet to move from where he stood. Hearing his name called, he finally turned his head in her direction. "Can you take a look at this? StarClan knows my daughter will ask for help. I need to speak to Silentstar." Skypaw caught her mother's eyes moving to Robinflight, who stood next to Brindlestar, and felt the intensity of her gaze as though she was the cat it was directed at. She didn't mind it when her mother excused herself to approach them.

The tom was unstable, and Skypaw saw Brindlestar's choice to keep him away as being the right one. As she felt Bristlefur inspect her cheek, she was only reminded at how different a cat was when they were grieving. Some, like Sunflame, managed to keep a cool head, but even she was having trouble holding it together. Skypaw watched her struggle with dragging her sister away, unaware that the tears that fell down her cheeks didn't go completely unnoticed, even with the rain.

"It's like I can feel her hurting," she murmured under her breath, unaware that she had spoken out loud until Bristlefur had walked away and Brackenpaw took his place, licking her ear reassuringly. It twitched under the treatment, and with some effort, she gave him a tight smile that was so obviously fake. He seemed to understand her feelings, and that was enough to prompt him to not say anything about it.

"I'll see if there's room for you to rest in the den," he said, although she couldn't tell if he was motivated by wanting to make sure she was comfortable or wanting to check in on the kits. It didn't really matter to her either way, and she gave her indication of approval through a quick flick of her tail.

"Skypaw?"

She almost expected it to be Snowpaw that approached her, but she knew his voice well enough to decide that it definitely wasn't him that had called out to her. It suddenly became difficult to lift her head, but when she did, Foxpaw's wide eyes were what greeted her.

"Yes?" she prompted, wanting nothing more than to duck her head and be left in thought once more.

"I know cats have already asked… but are you really okay?" the red tabby pushed, not even bothering to sit as she expressed her concerns.

"If I said that I'm okay, then I'm okay," she said, biting back any further quick-tempered comments.

Foxpaw gave her an inquiring look. "Some cats are good liars."

Skypaw pulled back in surprise, and then leaned forward, blinking slowly as she tried to process her words. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"You haven't been completely honest with me."

"I told you I was fine," Skypaw argued.

"I'm not talking about that," Foxpaw said, shaking her head. "I'm talking about your involvement with Blotchfire and why you never said anything about it."

Foxpaw was certainly crossing boundaries at this point, yet Skypaw couldn't find it in herself to be downright honest with the she-cat. "I was never 'involved' with Blotchfire. I think you should check where you're getting your information."

"I think the Clan leader and deputy are pretty reliable sources," the young she-cat said, expression hard and unwilling to break. She knew that she had her, and Skypaw had limited options for how she could even respond to such a comment. Her act was up.

"He's not my family. He never was. Hailcry is my family—Snowpaw, too. Wrenpaw, Brackenpaw, Whitepaw…"

"You're choosing to forget those who are tied to you by more than just bonds," Foxpaw said, and continued before the silver and white tabby could get a word in. "You haven't spoken more than a few words to me since I got here… and I want to know why."

"You aren't an AspenClan cat," Skypaw said, her voice bordering on a growl. "I shouldn't be expected to feel anything towards you."

"No," she responded, shaking her head. "…But every cat deserves a chance, do they not?"

"…Blotchfire didn't get one," the apprentice said, smiling to herself, yet it was clear that it was dry humor. "I suppose that some cats just don't get chances, do they? Life is pretty unfair."

Foxpaw sighed. "Blood means something to me, even if it doesn't for you. My loyalty is with this Clan now, but you can choose to either believe that or not. I'm not going to force you. The only thing I can ask you is that you consider what I said."

"Maybe," Skypaw muttered under her breath.

After a few moments of tense silence, Foxpaw finally turned away, her tail almost brushing the ground. Skypaw knew she wasn't finished, however. The pause that she took was too great to just be a passing thought.

"…not every cat is your enemy, Skypaw."

The red tabby didn't stick around after that. Skypaw was unaware of Bristlefur watching behind her with an unreadable gaze, but she was sure she felt something stir within her. It struck her along with a strong sense of unease, yet she could not decide where it stemmed from.

For once, Skypaw was left with nothing to say.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather together for a Clan meeting!"

The rain had come and gone, leaving little more than the parts of the territory that had already been flooded. No longer were they so restricted with hunting and travel, but the WillowClan camp was still unable to be reached. AspenClan, however, had their territory back within their reach. The rivers were not as intrusive and they could cross without any more problems. Brindlestar's call to gather them together was no doubt related to them returning home.

Skypaw was careful not to disturb Larksplash and her kits, as well as Rippleheart's, as they had finally settled down after days of crying on and off. It grated on her nerves, but sharing a den with a queen and new kits was a unique experience. She couldn't say it was bad.

Limping out of the den, she noticed that most of the cats were already gathered, unsurprised at how quickly they did so. There had already been talk about leaving, and so they were only just preparing for the official announcement that would send them on their way. The question weighing on everyone's mind now, however, was the next step to take in regards to Rippleheart's kits.

"The flood waters have receded just enough for AspenClan to return to their own camp," Brindlestar said as he stood in the center of the camp, his voice firm yet somehow softer than Silentstar's. "We have given them shelter out of our own duty to keep the other Clans going despite our differences. We appreciate the help they have given us, but after they leave, we will be divided once more, and the boundaries will exist as they had before."

"We appreciate the hospitality," Silentstar said, dipping his head, and the genuine thanks were acknowledged by Brindlestar.

"However… the greater issue as of now is Rippleheart's kits, and what our best options are with AspenClan leaving," he said, and the murmuring crowd soon hushed. "We have no nursing queens, and Larksplash has been kind enough to care for them with the absence of their mother. We can't very well separate them, as we have no other way to fulfill their needs. Silentstar and I have come to a decision."

Although not very close to Larksplash, Skypaw didn't like the thought of being separated from her. She was her Clanmate. _Is Brindlestar really going to make her stay? Can he truly do that?_

A pregnant pause, and then, "…Rippleheart's kits will return to AspenClan with Larksplash."

"You're sending my kits away?" Robinflight called out, and he sounded so tired and broken that Skypaw couldn't help but feel for him, even after being on the receiving end of his claws. "Can I go with them?"

"Sunflame will be accompanying them," the leader responding, directing his attention fully on the increasingly distraught tom. "This camp is not a nice place for kits to be cared for, and it'll be a while before we can get our true camp back to how it was before. Their health is more important. I need you with us to help with repairs."

It was a convenient excuse, and one that everyone but Robinflight understood. If the tom had a mental breakdown while near his kits—or, really, near any cat—the blame would be placed solely on WillowClan. If they were in the AspenClan camp, then his own Clan had no way to monitor his behavior. Sunflame was the best choice.

"The negotiations have been made. We will speak again after the kits have been weaned," Brindlestar said. "But let me make it clear to everyone that this is not something that should be spoken about at the next gathering… We have helped your Clan, and now you will help ours by caring for the kits until they no longer need it. After this, neither one of us owe each other anything."

So that's what it was—a deal. Skypaw knew it when she heard it. Apparently, so did the rest of the Clan. She couldn't bring herself to think badly of the compromise, though, as it had been settled peacefully rather than with a fight over the border. If this could stick, then they might be alright.

Skypaw caught Foxpaw's eye, and knew from the cock of her head and the prick of her ears that she was silently communicating her thoughts. These kits, born from a WillowClan queen, were to join their Clan. Kits that shared no blood with the rest of them. Skypaw could already sense the accusations that were being thrown at her, and could only imagine what the she-cat thought.

There was no hiding her own distrust of those not born in her Clan, but the lines that divided the two of them were much greater than that which divided her and those kits. Foxpaw couldn't see it, but Skypaw knew. She knew the reason, that of which contradicted every reason that a cat might give to care or to not care about one cat over another.

 _They aren't my blood._

They weren't connected to her. There were no ties between them. Because of that, it was easy to remain separated. There was only one thought, however, that clung to Skypaw, digging into her as she felt the truth suddenly overwhelm her, taking away any sense of denial she previously had.

 _They aren't my sister._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I feel horrible for not getting this chapter out sooner. The truth is, things in my life have become significantly harder, mostly in regards to my mental health. It can really dampen my moods at times I would normally love to write. Still, I love this story and I love my reviewers and just getting the story on paper really makes me feel good. I really hope you guys forgive me for taking so long and enjoy this chapter. (:

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen  
**

* * *

A cold chill seeped under her fur, rudely waking her from her deep slumber which apparently, had been less pleasant than expected. Looking beneath her, the nest she slept in was noticeably messy, with pieces of moss spread around her as though she had purposely clawed them away. Her heart was beating faster than normal, yet she couldn't come up with a logical reason as to why. Any dream that might have been the cause was swept away and instantly forgotten the moment she was conscious.

"Great StarClan…" she muttered. Although she couldn't see outside, the darkened walls told her that it would be a while yet before sunrise. She cursed her luck, knowing that she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. She wondered if she could simply relax in her nest, and took a moment to stretch and rotate her front paw, examining it. The scars were less obvious than the physical pain, but the slight kink to it was easy to see if one was looking for it.

Blotchfire said it would heal. It had, for the most part—but she still saw the fault that came with not having the necessary materials to treat it right away. She was determined to fix it herself, even if the mere idea was far-fetched.

Looking across the medicine den, she observed the shapes of the six kits that curled up beside Larksplash, fast asleep. The strain of nursing so many kits had put a strain on the she-cat, but she never said anything. She had to admit that all of them had something she envied them for: Larksplash's compassionate and determined mindset, and the young kits' innocence. What did she want more? Well, it was hard not to wish for the innocence of a kit. It was only after that phase of her life had passed that she realized what she had taken advantage of.

Carefully moving to her paws, she kept close to the wall as she moved around the tortoiseshell, grateful that Bristlefur had a separate nest away from theirs; keeping quiet was hard enough without the ever-observant medicine cat around to monitor her every move.

She moved through the short tunnel with relative ease for someone who had only just woken up. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide; it was as though she had never slept to begin with. This did not keep her from feeling the harsh wind as she left the den, however, and she almost turned right back around when she realized how much worse it was compared to what she felt earlier. There was something keeping her rooted to the outside, though.

Her heightened senses caused her ears to prick as tiny pawsteps followed behind her, and it didn't take much to guess who was following her. "…Skypaw…?"

The voice was little more than a whisper, but Skypaw was still concerned that the smallest sound could wake the other cats nearest to them. Turning around, she watched the wide-eyed Mallowkit stumbling after her, and had to hold her breath for a few heartbeats before exhaling, shaking her head in frustration.

"What are you doing up?" the apprentice asked quietly, looking around the camp before settling on the kit.

"Your nest was empty… I wanted to know where you were going."

The she-kit had certainly gotten more vocal over the past moon, but it had only been the past quarter moon—with Skypaw confined to the medicine den—that she worked up the courage to approach her. It had been strange, seeing as Skypaw was less of a kit and more of a warrior herself now, but she didn't try and push her away. Larksplash was fine company, but with her time being taken up by the kits and her friends off training without her, there weren't many options she had in the form of conversation.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought I would come out for some fresh air." From the look in the kit's eye, she also seemed to notice how ridiculous the second half of her statement sounded.

"It's cold," Mallowkit stated.

"You could have stayed in your nest, then," Skypaw said, rolling her eyes as she padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She was unsurprised to find that the she-kit was still following her.

"Pikekit wouldn't stop kicking me," she grumbled. "I told him to stop and he kept doing it."

"He was probably doing it in his sleep," the apprentice said. "He can't control it." She had seen for herself how twitchy little Pikekit could be while unconscious, and it pained her to think that it the little whimpers he let out could be tied to not being with his mother. It was a ridiculous thought, considering the kit had never even met Rippleheart, but the thought was still there.

"It's still annoying," Mallowkit mumbled, shuffling her paws. The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments before the kit thought to change the subject. "Will you take me outside the camp today?"

Skypaw nearly laughed. In fact, she couldn't stop herself from softly snickering. Mallowkit lifted a brow in confusion, but the apprentice didn't leave her wondering for long. "You ask that as if I'm allowed to. Bristlefur has kept me in the den for a quarter moon, and you think that the first day I'm allowed to train again I'd be able to bring a kit along?"

"Well, I dunno… I thought that, maybe if Silentstar wasn't looking—"

"I'm not aiming to break rules, kit," Skypaw retorted, shaking her head. She couldn't remember asking such a thing when she was a kit. If she wanted to sneak out of camp, she would have done it herself. "If you want to break the rules, you can't ask to drag others down with you."

"What do you mean?"

Great StarClan, if kits knew how annoying they could be, they would keep quiet.

"I take you out of the camp and get caught, I will be taking the blame. I've been stuck in camp for too long; a few more days tied with punishment and I'd go crazy," she said. "You're going to have to wait until you hit your sixth moon."

"But that's so far," Mallowkit complained softly.

It hit her again how much kits really took for granted. Of course there was no way for Mallowkit to realize this, but Skypaw would have given anything to switch places with her at that moment. Leaving the camp and going to gatherings were fun, but having nothing to worry about sounded like a dream.

"Take advantage of it," Skypaw told her firmly, earning a curious glance in response. "You're going to regret how much you wanted to become an apprentice. It's hard work. You have to take responsibility for things that you didn't have to before. You're no longer let off with a warning when you do something wrong. It's not a game, and it's not fun."

The surprised and somewhat conflicted expression Mallowkit wore reflected itself onto Skypaw, and she pulled back self-consciously. Maybe she had been kept in that den for too long. Staring at the same walls for so long didn't allow for a release of her growing frustrations, and she could see how she might have come across as a bit harsh. Still, she couldn't bring herself to retract her words and give a softer response. Everything she said was true.

"…I still want to do more," Mallowkit said timidly. "Crowkit's really boring—he talks about herbs and hunting and all this stuff, and all Echokit wants to do is play moss-ball and sleep."

"Then play with the other kits." The she-kit looked at her blankly. "Obviously not _now_ … maybe in another quarter moon, when they're able to stand without falling over."

Mallowkit snickered, turning to look back at the den. "It is pretty funny to watch, though."

Smirking, Skypaw took advantage of her divided attention and poked firmly at the kit's side, watching as she ungraciously tried to catch herself as she toppled over.

"I think you need to work on your balance, too," she chuckled.

Lifting herself up, Mallowkit glared at the apprentice. "You did that on purpose!"

"Hush," Skypaw ordered, glancing around to see if anything had heard Mallowkit's outburst. She noticed Duskleap briefly glancing in their direction from where he stood guard near the camp entrance, but he spent no more than a heartbeat looking before he turned back.

"…Sorry," the tortoiseshell kit murmured, but perked up quickly afterwards. "It is pretty comfortable in Bristlefur's den, though. More comfortable in the nursery…"

"Why not move in there?" Skypaw asked dryly. "Bristlefur still doesn't have an apprentice."

"Become a medicine cat apprentice?" Mallowkit asked, then shook her head quickly. "No, I want to be a warrior. I think someone else already wants to become Bristlefur's apprentice, anyway," she laughed quietly.

"Who?" Skypaw asked, ears pricked.

"Can't tell," Mallowkit said, closing her eyes and puffing her chest out as a sign of secrecy. Skypaw scoffed. Her best bet was one of the kit's siblings—Crowkit, most likely, considering what she heard of him from Mallowkit. There wasn't really anyone else that she could see taking the job. Either way, it didn't really matter too much.

"You'll be an apprentice soon enough. I honestly wouldn't worry too much about it."

"I'm not," Mallowkit replied quickly.

"Well, you're certainly thinking too much about it," Skypaw replied, pressing a paw against the kit's side. "Right now, you should be sleeping. Maybe we can do something when the sun is up." Duskleap would probably be wondering what they were doing awake, seemingly engrossed in a private conversation, and she didn't want to appear as though she was causing trouble.

"You should sleep, too," Mallowkit said. "You've left your nest before… why?"

The question caught Skypaw off guard, and her ears flattened in uncertainty. There wasn't a question of whether or not she could talk to this kit—complicated family matters were far from her comprehension. There might have been a time where she could have tried to explain, but she didn't have the energy nor patience to try.

"No reason," she answered, shaking her head. With a small twitch, she turned her head to face the medicine den. "Just go back to your nest."

Mallowkit looked to be disappointed, and glanced up at Skypaw with wide eyes. "Are you coming back?" she asked.

Skypaw bit her lip. There wasn't much to do at this time, as she wasn't really keen on hunting alone just to get away, but there was even less of an urge to sleep. Most would welcome sleep with open arms when their thoughts were running rampant, but as of right now, she found it to be even more bothersome. "Not right now," she answered. "In a bit. I need some time alone."

"Some time alone for what?" the kit pressed, moving to stand closer to her side. Skypaw might have tripped over her had she not been so focused on her own paws at that moment. "Can't you do that in the den?"

Mallowkit had sure turned out to be the talkative. Before, Skypaw probably could have gone her whole apprenticehood without interacting with her or her siblings. But being confined to the same den had practically placed the young kit at her paws, and after the second day, Mallowkit was noticeably more confident and willing to pester Skypaw. At times, she could handle it, and there was the occasion where she would even play along. Right now, unfortunately, was not the time.

"Alone time kind of infers that one _be_ alone. I said that I'd be back in a bit. Just go back to your nest and I'll be there soon." The she-cat had already gotten up, padding in the opposite direction.

"But, Skypaw—"

"What did I just say?" she turned her head, voice bordering on a snarl.

The kit flinched, and only backed away a couple paces before responding. "You want to be alone… sorry," she said. Her eyes were hopeful as she glanced up at Skypaw, but all she earned was a lifted brow and a slight twitch of her ear. The apprentice figured that she got the message, and the kit's ears flattening against her head was only confirmation. "I'll go back to the den…"

Mallowkit's loud pawsteps were indication that she was trying to be heard, but Skypaw did not acknowledge them with little more than a sigh. It took a glance behind her to verify that the she-kit had disappeared into the den, and freed from the weight of having another cat watching and criticizing her every move.

Her paw was still slightly sore, and the slight crookedness to it was something that she still didn't want to admit was there. There was no doubt she'd be able to walk fine—that part was guaranteed by Bristlefur himself—but actually _looking_ normal again was another story…

Skypaw had never cared much for looks. Of course, when she had first become an apprentice, not much really worried her other than training and running off with her denmates. But they all had their own lives now, it seemed. No longer were they so intertwined that they would constantly work and train together—now, they spent the days with their mentors, and barely got out a "goodnight" to each other before crashing in their nests.

More than once in her life she had wished for time to speed up. Ironically, these wishes were usually made in the presence of her friends, and reciprocated throughout the whole group. Feeling the chill of the night hit her fur, she could only picture the four cats she called her friends curled up beside one another in the den they had shared for moons. Joined by a fifth cat that so obviously didn't belong, she felt that frustration even more. Everyone else saw roses when she saw the thorns.

She stood silently in the middle of camp, unable to remember the feeling of her friends brushing their sides against her, or even nudging her as they joked together. It had not been too long ago, yet she felt as though that time had already passed.

There was never a time where she felt more alone.

* * *

Skypaw's eyes flew open at the feeling of being prodded, and for a heartbeat, terror struck her down hard. But once she pulled herself out of her dream-like state, it was easier to return to reality. That reality just happened to be staring right into large, pale amber eyes that were intent on placing themselves as close to hers as possible.

"Skypaw!" she squealed happily, and the mere sound made Skypaw jump back in surprise. "You're awake!"

The she-cat was utterly confused, as her mind had yet to completely catch up to what was happening—or, what _had_ happened. The biggest questions at the moment revolved around where exactly she was, and why her muscles felt so cold and stiff.

Slowly turning her head brought a loud crack, and she pulled back in pain at the cramping that followed it. Whitepaw stood patiently in front of her, grinning more than she probably should, and jumped up in excitement when Skypaw finally came to her paws.

"Wrenpaw and I were wondering when you were gonna get up," she said.

With her eyes moving across the camp, it was hard not to notice where she was currently situated, which happened to be the exact spot she remembered sitting last night. The spot was warm, yet her muscles ached, and it suddenly wasn't so much of a mystery anymore.

Groaning, she closed her eyes, and only managed to open one when she remembered that her friend was still in front of her. "I slept out here all night?"

"I think so," Whitepaw responded, biting her lip. "I mean, Wrenpaw said she saw you out here this morning. I asked if I should wake you, but she told me not to."

"What a friend…" Skypaw muttered, although her voice did carry.

"She said that the fresh air would do you good."

Skypaw's incredulous glare must have spoken volumes, as Whitepaw was quick to continue. "I don't think she wanted to mess with you this time… I mean, when I thought about it, I thought it would help you, too."

"Who says I need help?" Skypaw asked, stretching her back legs and hearing the more satisfying _crack_ that came with it. Her voice wasn't harsh in any way, but she knew as soon as she asked that it might be taken the wrong way.

Thankfully, Whitepaw seemed to realize that it wasn't meant to sound harsh, and she merely dipped her head. "Being in that den must not be very fun… plus, Wrenpaw said that getting out and moving might help you heal, too."

"So she's been speaking to Bristlefur, eh?" she scoffed lightly. She could only imagine Wrenpaw speaking to the medicine cat on what "exercises" could help her leg—emphasis on _imagine._ Shaking her head to herself and letting out a small, more convincing laugh, she looked back at the she-cat. "It doesn't matter. I'm back to training today, anyway. You can tell Wrenpaw yourself."

"Tell me what?"

Wrenpaw's voice was easy to make out, and the sight of her approaching with a loud yawn was enough to lift the corner of Skypaw's mouth. Looks like Wrenpaw had gone right back to sleep after seeing her sleeping outside of the den. Gee, she could always count on her.

"That your idea to not wake me up worked wonders. I feel fresher than I have in moons," Skypaw exaggerated, breathing in the cool air as if it was the scent of a newly-caught mouse.

"You certainly sound like it," Wrenpaw replied, curling her lip while imitating her smug expression.

Skypaw curled her lip, but didn't say anything more about it. There wasn't much point in arguing, even if it was for fun. She flexed her paw in front of her, only cringing slightly when it moved, and set it back when she was sure she had stretched enough. "So, did I miss anything important?"

"Group training," Wrenpaw answered as she turned her back. "Duskleap thinks we're ready for more complicated battle techniques, so he wanted us all there to work with each other."

"Right now?" Skypaw asked. "Is Jaggedclaw there?" She earned a nod from both of the she-cats.

"Jaggedclaw, Duskleap, Scorchpelt, and Quickbreeze," Whitepaw said.

"So what are you guys doing back here, then?" She had originally assumed they had either finished training or had yet to start, but apparently not.

"Bristlefur needed Wrenpaw for something, and I volunteered to help," Whitepaw explained. "You can help too, Skypaw! We can get more done."

The she-cat's willingness to simply jump in and volunteer was something that Skypaw envied her for, but knew she would never be able to do. Call her selfish, but it was just how she felt. By looking at Wrenpaw, it was clear to see that she had a similar mindset, although she might have become a bit more open to helping from all the events that had happened from the time Whitepaw ate those deathberries.

Since it appeared that Wrenpaw wasn't against it, Skypaw had little reason to say no. "Alright, where is Bristlefur?"

"Quickbreeze said he was out by the stream," Wrenpaw said. "That's our best bet."

There was little holding Skypaw back from leaving the camp. It was something she had been itching to do from the second day confined to the medicine den. Now was her chance, and it wouldn't be like her to turn it down. "I suppose it's best to get moving, then."

Neither of her companions looked surprised at her decision, and that only proved how much they knew her. They had taken moons to get to know one another, and that determination was shared between the three. Wrenpaw didn't let out more than an amused snort as Skypaw took the lead as they headed out of camp.

The softness of the forest floor was a comfort to her. It was something familiar, and right now, that was all that she really needed to keep herself together.

* * *

 **Question(s) of the Day:  
** What do you guys think of of our new little friend, Mallowkit?  
If any of the main characters (which includes Bracken, Sky, Snow, White, and Wren)  
could have more "screen time," who would you want to see more of?  
Where do you see Skypaw and Foxpaw's relationship going in the near future?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I originally thought this chapter was going to be shorter but hey, muse is a funny thing. I apologize for taking so long... life gets in the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. (:

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Ouch, ouch…" Skypaw muttered as her paws scraped against the thorns scattering the ground. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but what she found surprising was that Wrenpaw had yet to comment on it. Instead, the she-cat walked beside her, obediently following after Bristlefur who walked ahead of them. Looking over at her friend, though, it was easy to see that her mind wasn't entirely focused on the task.

"Do you know what this stuff looks like?" Skypaw asked, wincing as she scraped her paw against the dirt to rid herself of the pain. "Bristlefur didn't give us much to work with."

"It's a large root," Wrenpaw answered, without even glancing at her. "Small flowers. It has a tangy smell—you can't miss it." The she-cat winced, as if recalling just how putrid the scent was.

Unsurprisingly, that reaction seemed to pass on directly to Skypaw, whose face scrunched up in a similar way. Just the thought of such a revolting stench allowed her to smell it without it being there. It wasn't something she was looking forward to finding, but since Wrenpaw wasn't putting up an argument, she found it strange to complain about it. Maybe Wrenpaw was just accustomed to it, having searched it out before.

"Bristlefur's not bad, you know," Wrenpaw suddenly said, breaking Skypaw out of her mindless forest-gazing. She lifted a brow in question, and the brown tabby glanced in her direction, scoffing. "Oh, I'm totally chasing after him, Skypaw. That's _totally_ what I meant."

"I didn't say anything," Skypaw responded defensively, the corner of her mouth lifting up.

Wrenpaw rolled her eyes. "You were thinkin' it."

As weird as her friend's initial comment sounded, she couldn't help but be curious as to what she meant, and after a few moments of silence, she realized that Wrenpaw would not elaborate unless she prompted her first. Sighing, she relented.

"Okay... what do you mean by 'not bad'?"

Wrenpaw visibly paused, as though she was wondering it herself. Finally, she looked over to Skypaw. "Like, he's not bad to be around… I mean, I wouldn't say he's entirely interesting, but he's not mouse-brained."

"I never thought he was," Skypaw protested, although she couldn't doubt that she still felt uneasy around him. She couldn't say she distrusted him, but sometimes a conversation was needed to make things less awkward and uncomfortable. The appearance he gave off was that of an outcast, and because of that, speech had little part in the equation.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd mention it. You still get all tense whenever you see him," the tabby said.

Skypaw looked to the ground, her brow creasing. "I don't mean to." More often than not her discomfort was involuntary. She didn't go looking for reasons to dislike the medicine cat—really, she couldn't say she disliked him at all. But she could still remember the day she entered the den with Brackenpaw, and the cool air coming from the tunnel that made her fur stand on end.

"Puddle!" Wrenpaw suddenly screeched, and Skypaw nearly jumped as she tried to avoid falling flat on her face. Looking down, she scanned the dirt, and gave her friend a dirty look when no puddle was to be found.

"You fox-heart," Skypaw muttered, but Wrenpaw merely laughed in response.

Both she-cats paused when their gazes moved forward, with Bristlefur nowhere to be found. Catching his scent, they moved slightly off the path and in the direction that their noses took them. It turned out that they didn't have to go very far, as the medicine cat had stopped near a tree as he began to scrape his claws at the base.

"Uh… did you find something?" Skypaw called out as they approached.

At first, it seemed as though he hadn't heard them, as he gave no indication that he did, but eventually he turned to face them. "This is what we've been looking for," he said, turning back to pull some of the roots towards him. "There aren't as many as I thought. I don't think anything good will come from searching in the rain, though."

"Rain?" Skypaw echoed, and it was only then that she was able to catch the faint scent of rain in the air. It was already chilly, but the dampness in the air hadn't settled until now. Looking up, she watched the darker clouds moving slowly across the sky. Considering the feeling in the air, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't a simple cloud burst.

"You think they're still gonna train?" Wrenpaw asked.

Normally, their mentors were less inclined to make them train in the rain, but considering their age and how quickly they were progressing, it wasn't a stretch to assume that they'd stick it out through the rain, at least until it got bad enough to send them running back to camp. Shaking her head, Skypaw sighed.

"Most likely," she said.

"You think I can run back, then?" Wrenpaw asked. "Since you don't have a lot to carry, you only need one cat, right? Skypaw, you can take the stuff back, and then come join us."

"Wait a minute. Why do you—"

"We can all go."

Skypaw and Wrenpaw turned their attention to Bristlefur who had only just decided to butt in to the conversation. He didn't look to be that focused in what they were saying, but when he spoke, he sounded as certain as he could be. "There isn't much harm in walking through the rain. I will accompany you to the training hollow and return to camp once you are finished."

The two apprentices looked at each other, surprised that Bristlefur would even involve himself in training. Of course, he would most likely stand off to the side, but Skypaw could not recall a time where he interacted with the warriors when it wasn't necessary. Even more surprising would be his willingness to place himself in a position to see just what warriors were known for.

"Really?" Wrenpaw said, voicing just what they were thinking. "Huh. I never thought you'd take an interest in what we do."

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Bristlefur said softly, sending chills up Skypaw's spine. The medicine cat was looking at Wrenpaw as though he saw something she didn't—something that she would never see. The moment seemed to be lost on her friend, however, and they were moving before she could question what had just happened.

As directed by Bristlefur, Skypaw picked up the few roots that they managed to gather, and set off in the direction of the training hollow. With a light drizzle now falling on them, she could feel the dampness under her paws, and wondered if her Clanmates had moved their training session to a more secluded, sheltered place. It would make sense, if they actually made an effort to stay out of the rain.

"Wrenpaw, check the area ahead," Bristlefur suddenly said, causing Wrenpaw—who had pulled ahead of the group—to glance back. "I'm not sure if Quickbreeze would keep everyone in the same place. It's best to see if we can find the scent trail of where they might have gone."

Wrenpaw cocked a brow, but didn't protest. She scurried away without even a nod of confirmation, leaving Skypaw in silence with the medicine cat beside her.

The silver and white tabby didn't even have to look beside her to know that Bristlefur was watching her in that unsettling way that could offset any normal cat. It was normally difficult to hide her discomfort, so she thanked the fact that she was incapable of speaking so she would not have to interact any further than the occasional gesture.

She found it a bit unusual that Bristlefur was as quiet as he was, even for a cat who didn't speak much, but it was much too soon to make assumptions that such a thing would last. She expected directions of some kind, or even a question as to how she was faring, but the first words out of his mouth were far more unpredictable.

"I know you are afraid."

Her head snapped up, her blue eyes now staring at the side of his head. He had turned away just to avoid her gaze, it seemed. He didn't keep this up for long, though, and looked back only after a few heartbeats. "Like Wrenpaw said, I am no mouse-brain—nor am I deaf." His tone was somewhat cold—harsher than she had ever heard from him, and she almost stopped in order to process it.

"You don't see the things I do. None of you do," he went on. Skypaw swallowed. "You think it's because I'm a loner, an outsider… even as a medicine cat I'm different."

This time, she did stop, and as soon as she did, she dropped the herbs that kept her from speaking. "I never said anything against you," Skypaw objected, clenching her teeth. "I don't know why you're bringing this up now."

"Because you have not been shy about your feelings, regardless of whether you think so," Bristlefur said sharply, his amber eyes dark as they reflected her own. "You refuse to acknowledge your own kin—and I'm not just talking about Foxpaw."

Although it should have been blatantly obvious, it took Skypaw a moment to catch his meaning. "…Because there's no reason to. Blotchfire made his choice. I've accepted it, and have moved on."

Bristlefur smiled slightly, shaking his head as he turned away. Now it appeared as though _he_ refused to acknowledge _her_. "This is not a kind path you are on, Skypaw," he said, lowering his head until his face was only a mouse-length away. "…I would suggest you tread lightly."

The glare Skypaw gave him was meant to hit hard, and she refused to speak more to him about it—or, really, about anything. Picking up the roots she had dropped, she trotted ahead and left him alone, aiming to catch up with Wrenpaw and forget what had just transpired between herself and the medicine cat.

* * *

"So that's really what he said?"

It was the second time Wrenpaw had questioned the conversation between her and Bristlefur, and while she was not annoyed by her repetition, Skypaw was finding it to be increasingly difficult to explain what he had said and the tone in which he said it. Just relaying the words was not enough to express just how unnerving the talk had been, and the uneasiness that refused to leave her.

She was sure that Wrenpaw had noticed the trembling in her limbs when she caught up to her, but thankfully, she either didn't notice or just refused to comment on it. She was betting on the former, but had the small hope that her friend had the decency to ignore something that was of obvious discomfort. Honestly, Skypaw was eager to put it out of her mind.

"…Pretty much," she murmured back. "He just seemed… I don't know. I didn't want to stick around to hear what other nonsense he had to say."

"Skypaw."

Both she-cats looked up guiltily at the call, and Skypaw hoped they appeared as though they had been paying attention the whole time. Of course, the sound of their mentors speaking as well as the other apprentices sparring had gotten lost behind their conversation. Now that they had basically been caught, Skypaw decided to save the rest for later.

Jaggedclaw had since approached her, and glancing to the side of him, she noticed Snowpaw standing in the middle of the clearing, looking lost and a bit impatient. It didn't take her long to connect the dots and stand up, following the black tom as he led her to the middle. She noticed Brackenpaw to the side, who gave her a tight smile, and Whitepaw, who looked uncharacteristically uninterested in what they were doing.

Turning her head, she spotted the brighter red she-cat who stood out like a sharp thorn against the rest of them. She half expected Foxpaw to look away, but instead, the she-cat met her gaze head-on. Her refusal to even blink filled Skypaw with irritation, and she was hit with an uncharacteristically overwhelming urge to swipe her claws at the apprentice's face.

"Skypaw, you still with us?"

This time, there was less anger, but certainly more impatience lacing Jaggedclaw's words as he stood off to the side, his body stiff as he watched. If Skypaw didn't know any better, she would have thought he was looking out for danger. But she _did_ know better, and just as her and her companions had changed, so had he. The increasingly difficult training made it more difficult to joke around with him, and it seemed as though he was less and less willing to continue on at all.

Training with him had exposed her to these new developments, and she never really felt the need to comment on them, but taking time away to heal and returning to her routine had allowed her to notice the more dramatic changes that took place. He was more observant, less willing to joke around with her. Just as she was struggling—with one of those struggles being mere fox-lengths away—he was too, and almost felt a pang of empathy for him.

Unfortunately, _almost_ was the best word to describe it. The feeling of empathy wasn't common for her, and it didn't exactly register completely with where her mind was going. Her main focus remained solely on what she needed to get done in the moment.

"We want you and Snowpaw to practice your techniques on one another," Quickbreeze broke in, taking Jaggedclaw's place and circling around them so that Skypaw now had a full view of her brother across from her. "Claws sheathed, and no fight-ending moves. Your aim is to render your opponent immobile while keeping track of how much time you have. If we see the fight going nowhere, we will declare a draw."

The roar of thunder was growing closer to where they stood, but was met with little more than a mere glance. The warriors were positioned on both sides of the hollow, with the four remaining apprentices standing together. With a jolt of discomfort, she realized that they were basically blocked in on all sides.

Any reasonable cat would know that it was only natural with group training, and that Clanmates would pose no threat, but the shiver that went down Skypaw's spine could not be ignored. It was as though she was drowning all over again—forced to watch as her surroundings faded in and out of view, and feel the tightening of her throat as she lost the ability to breathe.

A large weight suddenly hit her straight in the chest, and she was thrown backwards as it forced her to the ground. Disoriented, she suddenly realized that the fight had started, and it was only her instinct and reflex that led her to kick out at her attacker's stomach, which just so happened to be where her brother lined himself up.

Snowpaw fell back with a grunt of pain, and Skypaw immediately took the opportunity to slide back a few paces, observing her surroundings. She couldn't back up any farther, as Duskleap and Scorchpelt stood behind her, refusing to budge.

The determination in her brother's eyes surprised her, as it was hard to believe he had any draw to battling, but she couldn't deny that she had missed a lot in the time while she was healing.

There was an odd sense of separation between them, knowing that a lot had changed in a very short period. Although it had been almost a half-moon since the incident, she couldn't forget his anger that he very willingly expressed while in the WillowClan camp. He had seemed frustrated then, and maybe just on edge around so many unfamiliar cats. But from what she can see, he hadn't seemed able to let go of whatever had been troubling him.

That anger exploded in battle as he leaped at her again, aiming for the side this time. She knew very well that he could hurt her, and wasn't mouse-brained enough to think that blood would keep them from fighting to their fullest potential. But the pure indifference he showed reflected some of her own feelings, and that made her too uncomfortable to delve further into it.

Side-stepping the attack, she had to put a bit more effort in remaining balanced, as her slightly twisted paw made her a bit unstable on one side. Her quick-thinking was what helped her, as she made sure to keep the weight as equal as she could possibly manage.

Snowpaw had apparently been thinking similarly, focusing on knocking her off balance more than anything. She could only avoid his attacks for so long, however, and remaining on the defensive did not work for too long.

She felt the breath leave her body as he knocked her onto her side with much greater force than she thought possible from him. The dirt rubbed against her cheek as she was forced to the ground, this time on her side. Without the possibility to kick out at his belly as she had before, she had to run through her possible options.

When Snowpaw reached to grab her scruff immobilize her completely, she had her opening.

With his attention put on grabbing her, he had forgotten that he was standing on the side that her legs faced. With quick precision, she kicked out at his back legs, effectively taking away his ability to stand. Unfortunately, the place he fell was on top of her.

Skypaw spit out dirt as she squeezed out from under him, moving to stand once more. Whatever energy she had in the beginning was now gone, although that was more from the repetitiveness of the fight and her inability to gain the upper hand. They were almost evenly matched, if Skypaw's injury wasn't taken into consideration.

"Draw," Jaggedclaw declared, stepping between the two cats that had yet to move. Snowpaw looked over at her, raising a brow, before glancing at Jaggedclaw. They were almost at equal height, so there wasn't much he had to do to make eye contact. Whether Snowpaw wanted to continue the fight or not, Jaggedclaw didn't give any indication that there was an option.

"…So, what now?" Snowpaw asked, and almost immediately after, Skypaw felt a wet drop on her nose.

Glancing upwards, she took note of the darkened clouds that were now straight above them. While none of the cats seemed particularly motivated to keep going, it wouldn't do them much better to just return to camp when they still had a lot to do. The closer they got to becoming warriors, the less they felt they could push things off. Now was when they really had to keep going.

From the silence that followed his question, it was clear that none of the other apprentices felt inclined to answer. The looks that the warriors gave each other, though, made it clear that the training session was not ending early.

"What do you think, Quickbreeze?" Jaggedclaw asked, looking over at the tom.

"They all need to brush up on partner fighting," she said quickly, scratching at the dirt as she came to stand in the middle of the clearing, causing Skypaw and Snowpaw to take a step back to allow her space. While she wasn't nearly as impatient or harsh as Scarletstream, Quickbreeze was still well-known for being strict when it came to training, and it was hard for Skypaw to _not_ pay attention as she spoke.

"In the midst of battle, you won't always be able to keep an eye out for every opponent," she said, tail flicking Skypaw's shoulder, and then moving onto Snowpaw. "It gets hectic, and at times, you might feel disoriented. If you have a partner to fight with, you can watch each other's backs and keep an eye out for one another."

Skypaw nodded along to Quickbreeze's words, and when the warrior seemed to notice, she gave a short nod herself, as if verifying that they were in fact listening. She lifted her head and faced the other apprentices. "Being able to rely on your partner isn't easy—working together might be even harder than the actual battle. You need to trust in your instincts, but also know who you are fighting with, as well as against. You must recognize your partner's techniques just as well as you do your opponent's."

"So, where does that put us?" Wrenpaw suddenly said, sitting up straighter from where she previously slouched.

Skypaw had the feeling that Quickbreeze hadn't yet finished speaking, but thankfully, the warrior didn't put much of a fuss from the possible interruption.

"You will be paired in two's," she said. "Because it is not something that is taught often, we will start with only two groups and rotate in to keep from getting confused. Hopefully by the time you become warriors, you will be able to work with any cat, even with vastly different techniques. But for now, we will simply focus on your group."

There was little argument amongst the group—possibly because they had more to complain about in terms of the weather, which now came down in a steady stream of rain.

"Skypaw, Snowpaw," Quickbreeze said, flicking her tail in their direction. Skypaw watched as her brother stretched his back, and then padded forward. She wanted to say something to him—even just to get his attention, but it didn't seem like now was the right time. Moving alongside him, she stopped when they stood before the warrior.

"Brackenpaw, Foxpaw," she called out next, and the cats named stepped forward as well. Looking back, Skypaw saw the expression on Whitepaw's face change from disinterested to disappointed. Wrenpaw look mildly annoyed, but did not say anything to voice whatever objections she had.

"This is the plan," Quickbreeze announced, standing taller. "Skypaw, Snowpaw—you two will be on a team. Brackenpaw, Foxpaw, you will do the same. You will learn to ignore outside distractions while also keeping an eye out for your ally. You are allowed to fight whoever you wish, but you must be careful, as ganging up on one cat means that their partner will be free to attack."

"My bet's on Skypaw!" Wrenpaw called out obnoxiously, earning a glare from her mentor, who had since come to stand beside her. The she-cat frowned, but still managed to send Skypaw a cheeky grin.

It didn't do much to encourage her, but it at least lightened the mood. That is, until she came face to face with Foxpaw, who was now—quite literally—her opponent.

"Start," Quickbreeze said, scooting backwards just as the four threw themselves at one another.

Brackenpaw, unsurprisingly, chose Snowpaw as his opponent. As serious as _he_ was about battle, Skypaw could never see him willingly attacking a she-cat of his own Clan. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she really didn't have the chance to, as Foxpaw was on her without any hesitation.

The she-cat's longer legs gave her an immediate advantage, so it was much easier for Foxpaw to spring back up after rolling over in the dirt. Skypaw had only managed to scoot away slightly before she felt a sharp, strong tug on her tail that brought her back into the fray. She couldn't even twist around before Foxpaw had moved away once more.

Swiping her claws out, she knew she hit _something_ , as a grunt of pain was the result of her strike. Despite her eyes being wide open, however, she couldn't catch a glimpse of her opponent, and the sudden sharp pain in her lip nearly made her stop. She briefly heard the screech of a tom, but whether it was her brother or Brackenpaw, she couldn't tell. The blood was rushing to her ears and it felt like she could hear her own heart beating frantically in her chest.

It turned out that her instincts were right, as when she threw her body weight to the side, she felt herself crash into another cat. The scent confirmed that it was the right target, and in the shuffle, she somehow managed to pin the she-cat beneath her. There was little to no time to think.

Foxpaw's stature once again kept her out of danger, as Skypaw wasn't open to even nick her as the red tabby kept her paws firmly on Skypaw's chest. Her neck was bent at an awkward angle as she struggled against the force placed on it, and with all her struggles put towards landing a blow, she hadn't been prepared when Foxpaw suddenly clamped down on her paw.

Skypaw pulled away with a loud screech of pain, only to be knocked onto her back from losing her balance. Foxpaw took advantage right away, and kept her firmly planted on the ground with her jaws still closed around her paw.

It didn't register that the sounds of pain within the clearing were only hers.

"Enough!"

She let out a hiss as her back legs kicked out at Foxpaw's, but the height difference made it practically impossible. The focused look in Foxpaw's eyes was a stark contrast to the fury in Skypaw's, and her thoughts were loud enough to block out any interference. The she-cat had since abandoned her hold on Skypaw's paw, and fastened her teeth onto her scruff, shaking hard.

"Skypaw, Foxpaw, the fight is over!"

Skypaw's claws unsheathed, ready to draw blood.

The weight was suddenly lifted.

 _Breathe._

Skypaw gasped for air, despite not being deprived of it to begin with. The rush of battle didn't allow her time to even take a breath, and now that the weight had disappeared, she finally lifted her head.

Wrenpaw's low growl echoed across the clearing as she pinned Foxpaw, teeth fastened around her scruff in a similar way to how Skypaw had been held. Her muscles were rigid and still, her eyes not even looking up from where she stood. In that moment, Skypaw felt a chill that could no longer be claimed to be nothing.

"Release her."

Turning, Skypaw glanced around the clearing, the cats looking almost like strangers to her. For a moment, she couldn't recall their names.

It was only when she remembered that she became fully aware of her surroundings, and the taste of blood in her mouth that stemmed from the cut on her lip. It trickled down her chin and onto the dirt, and it almost fascinated her.

The sound of scuffling drew Skypaw's attention, and she watched as Quickbreeze pulled Wrenpaw away, placing herself between her and Foxpaw. The latter looked shaken up, but reserved.

Wrenpaw looked angrier than she had ever seen her, yet Skypaw struggled to remember just what had happened before the fight had started. Had Wrenpaw been fighting alongside her?

She finally looked back, and every cat in the clearing looked at her in the same way: with a mix of fear, pity, and concern. They looked uncertain, above all else, but it was the overwhelming emotions that were slowly bringing her back to reality. The reality was that Brackenpaw was looking at her in the same way.

Like she was a stranger.

One more cat was present in the clearing that wasn't before—she knew that much. He approached slowly, but just enough to be noticed. And as she locked eyes with the AspenClan medicine cat, she knew he could see right through her. He knew where her path led.

She knew then that he was right.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Dang, this chapter gave me hell. It was really hard to get back into the groove of writing after so much has happened in my life, including graduation, my new medication, and writer's and art block that dragged on for weeks, but I am finally back and bringing with me the next chapter. I appreciate all reviews that you guys give me-it really pushes me forward and encourages me to get off my lazy butt and continue. So, to all of you, I give my thanks. Without further adieu, here is chapter eighteen. (:

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

There wasn't a day she could remember that was darker than this one.

The steady rain had become a slight drizzle, and the cold left behind chilled her to the bone. Strangely, though, she did not seem to pay any mind to it. Looking upwards, it was only the darkened clouds and distant roll of thunder that alerted Skypaw to her current situation as she sat in the mud at the base of an oak tree.

There hadn't been many words exchanged between the group after the fight had broken out, and it had been easy enough for her to excuse herself after being checked over by Bristlefur. The exchange had been tense, but for separate reasons unrelated to her previous conversation with the medicine cat.

She had kept her gaze forward the entire time, as if seeing something that everyone else could not. She barely heard Bristlefur as he spoke, and when she realized that he had told her to wait until he finished looking over Foxpaw to get treatment for her wounds, she was already halfway out of camp.

She wasn't far, and thankfully the rain had already slowed by the time she left, but despite that, it still felt as though the dark clouds hovered above her, brought on by something a lot more dangerous than the weather.

Using her claws, she scraped various patterns in the mud beneath her paws, finding a strange enjoyment out of the mindless activity. It was only the sound of twigs cracking and a voice calling out to her that finally brought her attention back.

"Skypaw."

She wasn't expecting the voice to belong to her mentor, Jaggedclaw.

Glancing backwards, she noticed his hunched shoulders, ruffled fur, and overall ragged appearance. He had a similar hardness to him when they were training earlier, but now he looked to be moons older than he really was. Whether it was actually there or not, the disappointment she imagined was in his eyes was enough to make her turn away without saying a word.

"Skypaw, you have to talk to me," he said, moving to sit beside her. He probably knew she wasn't going to respond, since he continued on without giving her the chance to respond. "You could have really hurt someone—you both took it too far."

"Who was the one to make the first move?" she asked, voice deepening and blue eyes dark as she turned to him. Her features seemed particularly sharp with hostility, although the spark of frustration was still evident in the air around her. "I'm not sure what you have to say to me."

"What I have to say—" he said quickly, almost cutting her off. "—is that what happened is not to be repeated. You may see her as an enemy, and I cannot blame you for that, but you know that a warrior does not have to kill to make a point."

"I'm not a warrior," she said flatly, finding his narrowed eyes too intimidating to follow through with what she originally wanted to say. "Did you really think I was going to kill her?"

What angered her was the silence that followed. Jaggedclaw didn't even hesitate—he just stood there, watching, as though he knew she could read him.

It was too similar to the looks Bristlefur had given her… and she was sick of it.

"I could have," she said, her voice nearing a hiss. Jaggedclaw's expression mirrored her own, but by now she was looking away, so she took no notice of it. "It would have been so easy… she was asking for it." She could feel the dirt under her claws once more as she curled them. "But I didn't, did I?"

The she-cat no longer found comfort in staying still and dealing with her emotions. She stood up and padded away from her mentor, only to turn around moments later when the silence threatened to overwhelm here.

"So what did you come here for? To tell me off? To say I was wrong for what I did?" she growled, approaching the tom again as though to intimidate him.

The fact that he gave no outright answer and merely continued to stare at her bothered her more and more. She waited for him to scold her, to tell her she was wrong… She wanted someone to tell her that the level of anger she felt wasn't normal.

"I can't tell you what to do anymore," Jaggedclaw said, his words bordering on a sigh. "You're not a kit—hardly an apprentice anymore. I'm hoping that you can start to see me more as a Clanmate rather than your mentor."

"I do see you as a Clanmate," Skypaw protested, stepping close enough to meet his gaze head-on. She looked down briefly, considering her response. The next time she spoke, her voice was filled with slight anger and uncertainty. "I don't know what you want from me."

"How about some honesty?" Jaggedclaw suggested, although from his tone, it was clear that the question wasn't meant to be answered. "I want you to feel that you can talk to me—that I won't go spilling all of your secrets to Silentstar. If you have a problem, you shouldn't have to keep it to yourself."

"What else am I to do?" the she-cat scoffed, turning on her heel and moving away after realizing her mistake. She had basically invited him to respond in such a way. "The last time I shared my thoughts, I was ridiculed for feeling the way that I do. And _yes_ , I am talking about you."

"I never said that your feelings were wrong," Jaggedclaw said quickly, his voice bordering on defensive. "But you're avoiding the actual problem. You never opened up to me—even before the… incident. You've always kept to yourself. When have you ever spoken to your friends about what happened with Blotchfi—"

"Don't," Skypaw growled, turning her head to look back at him. A storm seemed to rage in her eyes at the mention of the name.

"You refuse to even speak his name," the tom said, as though he had just gotten all the evidence he needed to prove himself correct. "It happened moons ago—he has no hold on you anymore."

The words weren't supposed to affect her as much as they did. She wanted to let go—to forget about it. But somehow, she didn't think that her father's mistake would ever be forgotten. Not by her, or her Clan.

"He never _did_ ," she said, spitting at the last word. "I can deal with what happened. You can't do anything for me."

For the first time since Jaggedclaw joined her, they both went quiet, neither willing to speak after Skypaw had seemingly ended the conversation. She could feel her mentor's hesitance, and it almost felt like everything else around her had slowed down.

The rain had calmed to a drizzle, yet there were no bird calls or shuffles of small paws amidst the undergrowth. Her clouded mind was a stark contrast to her surroundings, but the softness of the rain provided her with some comfort after the action she had experienced earlier.

When she heard pawsteps fading away, she felt her tense muscles relax. With no one constantly watching her, she didn't feel pressured to hold up an act. She slouched over, her brows creasing, and glared at the ground as if it was the source of her anger.

Her body was almost quivering with the amount of emotion she felt taking over her, but strangely, she did not feel the familiar wetness travel down her cheeks. It wasn't unlike her to cry when in a state of extreme sadness or frustration, but for some reason, her body rejected them like a virus at that very moment. She simply sat, head bowed, while her shoulders jerked back with unshed tears.

The she-cat only stopped when she heard the twigs snapping once again. Her ears moved up yet her gaze remained forward. No predator would have made their presence so obvious if their intent was to cause harm.

Even after catching his scent and watching him sit beside her out of her peripheral, she still couldn't look at him. Maybe she was ashamed, or just didn't know what to say… what she did know, however, was that she didn't want to see him looking back at her in the same way he had when the fight had broken up.

"I didn't see you with Bristlefur," Brackenpaw said, nudging her side. "Have you already seen him?"

Skypaw hadn't expected that to be the first thing to come out of his mouth, but she didn't hesitate before giving him an answer. "Yeah," she lied, nodding slowly as if to prove her point.

Brackenpaw didn't comment right away, and Skypaw was almost convinced that he had accepted her answer as the truth. However, she wasn't prepared for how well he must have read her, for he let out a long sigh that was nothing short of impatient.

"I know a lie when I hear one," he said, earning himself a quick glance from the she-cat. "Especially coming from you."

"How can you know?" Skypaw asked, pulling away to where their sides were no longer touching. It didn't take much for her to face him, her previous fears now shrouded in indignation. Yet, there was no way to keep his gaze as hers dropped the moment her body faced him.

"Because you're not a hard cat to figure out, Skypaw," Brackenpaw said, rolling his shoulders as he glanced upward absent-mindedly. Coming from him, the statement seemed to take on a different meaning, but he didn't allow her any time to think about it before he continued. "I know you... And I know that there's a reason you refuse to look me in the eye."

"I'm not intimidated by you," she said immediately, but her words cracked as her resolve did the same.

"I know you're not," he said, voice dropping and eyes growing soft as he moved to her side once more. "But I know you're afraid."

She couldn't find it in herself to speak or even move away. There was no way for her to defend herself, especially now that Brackenpaw seemed to know her habits well enough. The wall that kept her safely confined within her own world was being broken, and she was now forced to live up to what she was doing, whether or not it was what she intended to do.

Her body moved on its own accord, and she slowly moved into a sitting position. Not a moment after, she slid down to where her belly touched the soft mud. Her gaze was blank and almost lifeless as she stared at her own paws. She choked back her grief—the cause unknown—when her companion slid down to lay beside her, settling his chin on her shoulder and touching his side to hers.

"You don't have to say anything," he told her, and no more explanation was needed for her to understand what he meant. "…But you can if you want."

His openness allowed her the choice of whether or not she wanted to take that step. To open up… to talk about things. The she-cat settled her head on her paws, believing that it would suffice as an answer.

Brackenpaw said no more, and the two apprentices remained side by side as the rain fell softly upon the earth.

* * *

"Jaggedclaw is just worried about you. You don't need to be upset with him."

"I'm not upset with him… he just keeps wanting to get into my business. I'm under no obligation to tell him about this stuff."

"You're right, but you know… it might just help if you tried. I don't think anything bad can come out of it."

"Maybe…"

The two cats remained in the same position they had settled in not long ago, but the storm had since passed, leaving them to sit in the mud and accept that their fur probably needed a good wash. They might have shared tongues if either of them had the energy, but it seemed that the best thing for both of them was to relax.

After what felt like a long while, Brackenpaw finally lifted his head off of her back, and in response, she did so as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, although she wasn't quite sure why. He could have simply been preparing to return back to camp, but from the distant look in his eye, there was much more on his mind than just his responsibilities to the Clan.

"It's just everything," he sighed, and he must have noticed her confused expression, as he was quick to elaborate. "The Warrior Code, remembering battle techniques… living life. It's a lot, you know?"

Skypaw couldn't say she didn't relate, as he was voicing her own thoughts in almost the same way she would have. Things like that were hard to put into words sometimes, which was why she was glad that someone else could say it for her. Although, that didn't stop the confusion and slight pity she felt for the tom, as he looked completely lost compared to how she was accustomed to seeing him.

"Yeah," she said, nodding without thought. "I know."

Brackenpaw took a deep breath, and Skypaw immediately felt his warmth leave her when he moved to his paws, leaving her alone in the mud. "We're almost warriors," he said. "Almost ready to join our Clan and become more than just cats they need to provide for."

"We've done well providing for ourselves," Skypaw protested, tipping her head as she grew even more confused. "What's your point?"

"My point—" Brackenpaw emphasized, "—is that we're going to be looked at differently. We're going to be expected to look out for the Clan and do what it takes to keep everyone safe. I can already feel things changing. It almost feels like this is the last chance we have to be… us."

Skypaw couldn't say that she understood exactly what he was trying to get across, but she felt his worries as though they were her own. She knew very well that there were some feelings that just couldn't be explained—or really, understood.

Finally deciding to stand up, she joined him at his side as she flicked him lightly with her tail. When he looked at her, she knew that the expression she wore couldn't be considered encouraging by any means. He must have seen the doubt in her face, and she immediately knew that he could read her just as well as he always had.

Pressing her side against his, she ducked her head, feeling the weight of their actions and responsibilities more than she ever had before. "Sorry," she said, as if that would take away all of the frustration and pressure that had built up over the past moons.

"We can't do anything about it," he said, looking down at her just as she glanced up. "I guess the only thing we can really do is… go along. Do what needs to be done."

"It feels like that's all we ever do," she sighed, prompting a scoff from her companion that bordered on a chuckle.

The air around them wasn't as tense as it had previously been, and Skypaw was content to leave things at that as the side of her head settled on his shoulder, and his chin on her head. Her thoughts, however, had different plans, and in the deafening silence, her previous worries invaded her brain so quickly that it was almost without thought that she spoke out loud.

"I was ready to kill her."

She felt Brackenpaw lift his head to look at her once more, and this time, she was able to meet his gaze without flinching.

"I was," she said, blue eyes boring into his. "You remember those stories… the ones the elders told, about how in the midst of battle, they felt as though all of StarClan was fighting with them. But that they also felt this… this _anger_. This sort of _rage_ … that pushes them to fight for everything they have."

Brackenpaw didn't speak—he merely nodded his head, as though fully aware that he wasn't meant to answer.

"They say that in battle, you can't always know what will happen… but that you, you… _learn_ how to control those feelings. That rage, that determination… you learn to use it to your advantage. To protect your Clan… your family."

Skypaw took a deep breath in, the words nearly caught in her throat.

"She doesn't belong here. And I was more than ready to prove it."

"What Blotchfire did wasn't her fault, Skypaw," Brackenpaw said, pressing his paw against hers. The purpose of him doing so was lost on her, but for a moment, she wondered if perhaps he thought she was lost from reality.

"She's half-Clan—born in RavenClan. This is the last place she should be. Her mother—her _father_ —made the choices that they did, and she has to play her part. She doesn't hold a place here."

Brackenpaw opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it soon after. It seemed like they were both too tired to argue anymore. There was so much more unsaid between them—Skypaw knew it from the look in his eyes. There was more she wanted to say as well, but while there was much to be said, there was even more holding them back.

"We all care about each other. About you," he told her. "That's all there is. You know that Wrenpaw wasted no time jumping in to defend you."

The experience flashed in her mind once more, and while it wasn't the most enjoyable memory to begin with, the speed of which Wrenpaw had tackled Foxpaw to the ground was something that she was eager to forget. But the sight of her tense muscles and livid eyes was an image she couldn't get out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

"She's my sister, and I love her. So I know how she feels about you," he explained, looking down at her intensely. "She would lay down her life for you without any hesitation, and she was close to doing so today."

"I wish she wouldn't have," Skypaw said under her breath, choosing to break eye contact as the memory resurfaced.

"You can't ask that of your Clanmates—least of all your friends. She will help you through this. I will, too. But you have to open up enough to accept that."

Skypaw was surprised when the tom stopped speaking and stood up. The thought of remaining where she was occurred to her, but when he padded towards the trees, she instinctively followed after him. She only stopped when he turned around and said, "Promise me that you'll see Bristlefur when we get back."

The quick change of the subject was a clear indication that Brackenpaw was done speaking about it. His words did plant a seed of doubt and worry in her mind, and while she might have pressed him to speak to her more, she knew that it wasn't fair to him. She had almost caused severe harm to his sister—she had no room to push. A part of her wished that he shared the same concern for her as well, which was why she was less inclined to complain at the simple request.

The tom started back to camp without so much as a word of warning, and Skypaw was left to answer as she set off behind him.

"Okay."

* * *

When the two apprentices entered the camp, there was nothing to indicate that the fight had even happened. Most cats were outside either sharing tongues or attempting to find a piece of prey that hadn't been dampened by the rain. The normalcy of the situation hit a nerve in Skypaw that she didn't know the source of.

"I'll tell Snowpaw and Whitepaw you're back," Brackenpaw coolly informed her.

Skypaw waited for the familiar flick of his tail as he walked past, but it never came. Her eyes followed his path to the apprentices' den, and only turned away once he had disappeared inside. The indifference in his tone bothered her greatly, but with some effort, she shrugged it off as him feeling overwhelmed at the situation.

There was another challenge for her to face, which was speaking to Bristlefur after his cryptic words and predictions had basically unfolded in front of him. It wasn't a coincidence that he had arrived just after she nearly killed Foxpaw. Something had passed between the two after they made eye contact from across the clearing, and Skypaw wasn't quite sure she was ready to face the cat who had all but expected it.

The she-cat only heard slight murmurings from the den from where she stood outside, which told her that another cat was still visiting with the tom. Interrupting wasn't an option, but she still thought she would move closer to be able to see Bristlefur as soon as possible. Although her muscles were sore and her body marred with scratches, it still told her that heading off and forgetting about her promise was better than facing this.

Her mind obviously won out—she had to do this, and getting it over with was the best option at the moment. As Skypaw moved deeper into the tunnel, the voice became clearer and she quickly found that it belonged to Wrenpaw. Passively listening to the conversation, she caught parts that only gave some indication as to what they were talking about.

"—your choice, Wrenpaw. I am only telling you—"

"—you can't tell me you're sure about this—"

"—said, it's up to you. I believe this is—"

"—the best option. I know."

"I have faith in you, Wrenpaw."

"...That's why I'm going to do it."

As the conversation went on, she grew curious enough to pad closer just to hear more. However, the last bit was the only part she heard completely, and she pulled back in confusion. What was the best option, and why would Bristlefur be speaking to Wrenpaw about it—whatever it was? What was she going to do?

She didn't have a moment to herself to think about it, as her friend was quickly approaching from further down the tunnel. The she-cat knew well enough that the tunnel was easier to access one at a time, so she quickly pulled back in order to give Wrenpaw the space to get out.

The first thing she noticed were the deep scars running down Wrenpaw's side, and the nick in her ear that was apparently her first permanent battle scar. The she-cat seemed to pay no mind to it, though, and as soon as she spotted Skypaw, she smiled crookedly.

"Nice to see you're still alive," she commented, poking Skypaw softly with her paw. "That was pretty rough."

"Are you okay?" Skypaw immediately asked, although the questions about her and Bristlefur's conversation were still at the front of her mind.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm good," Wrenpaw said, although the grim look that took over her face told another story.

"I'm sorry," the silver and white tabby said, dipping her head.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Wrenpaw said, butting Skypaw's head with her own. "It's what friends are for, right?"

While Wrenpaw tried to pass it off as nothing, Skypaw was growing increasingly aware of just what damage she caused. What she had dragged not only her family, but friends into. The result of her actions was staring her right in the face.

"I'll always be there if you need me. You know that, right?"

It felt as though she was speaking to Brackenpaw all over again… this time, it felt more real than anything else that had previously been said. Her best friend was standing right in front of her, declaring absolute loyalty despite Skypaw not being able to offer her anything in return. That mere fact almost made her break down right there.

Instead, she nodded, giving a small smile in return. "Yeah… me, too. I'm here."

 _I'm here._

"Good," Wrenpaw said, looking across the camp as if seeing something Skypaw was not. The look unnerved her, but she didn't have a chance to question it before her friend dismissed it. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

The entire conversation between Wrenpaw was all but forgotten until the she-cat was padding across the clearing and Skypaw felt Bristlefur come up behind her. There were so many things that needed to be said between them, but she knew that she would never be able to say them. Bristlefur, while mellow in his own right, also seemed tense for reasons unknown to her.

"Skypaw," he greeted, pressing his nose to her ear in a gesture more intimate and caring than she would normally think for a tom like him. "I have to speak with Silentstar briefly, and then I can take a look at you. Until then, you can go speak to your friends."

He hadn't even commented on her not coming to see him after the attack, which brought even more questions to the forefront of her mind. Blinding following instructions, she waited until he headed off in the direction of Silentstar's before she bothered to move.

Her movements were slow and sluggish, and she felt her paws dragging behind her as if she had just run through the entire forest. She could see Brackenpaw standing outside of their den, watching her, yet his expression remained the same as that of a cat she barely knew. As Snowpaw and Whitepaw exited the den, they looked more relieved, yet an air of caution also surrounded them. Wrenpaw was nowhere to be seen.

She began approaching them with the pace of a snail, feeling needles prickling her paws even though nothing was there. A slight buzzing in her ears caught her attention soon enough, and she turned her head just in time to spot Silentstar coming out of his den, with Bristlefur soon following. Neither looked incredibly enthusiastic, but still had a somewhat urgent gate.

Skypaw cocked her head in confusion as both the leader and medicine cat leaped onto the Highstone, with Silentstar taking the lead by yowling out the familiar call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the cats were already outside of their dens, which meant that there wasn't much time between Silentstar's summon and the cats gathering together.

The lack of any indication for a ceremony or announcement bothered Skypaw greatly, and she felt a wave of dread wash over her that kept her paws glued to where she stood. It felt as though she stood in the middle of the camp, with everyone's eyes on her. She finally noticed Wrenpaw sitting among the crowd, although there was a clear separation between her and the other cats.

She was ready to approach, but the feeling of dread soon turned into nausea, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to move no matter how hard she tried.

"Cats of AspenClan," Bristlefur addressed them, his normally soft voice echoing across the clearing. "These past few moons have been difficult for all of us. Because of this… I have made a decision in regards to the future of the Clan. Of who will carry on once I am gone. We have gone through much, and I think it is time."

There was much whispering among the crowd as the confusion grew, but Bristlefur silenced them with a flick of his tail.

The look in his eyes was hard, and it was unmistakable that he was looking straight into her. He knew her, and he knew his next words would break her.

"Your next medicine cat shall be Wrenpaw."

* * *

 **Question(s) of the Day:  
** What do you think will happen to Foxpaw now?  
How do you think this new situation will affect Skypaw?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Shorter chapter. To be honest, half of this chapter has been written for months. The problem was, I couldn't find it in myself to finish. I've had MAJOR art/writer's block, and it's been killing me. I didn't think revisiting this chapter after so long would be beneficial, but strangely, it seemed to help. I'm not sure how far I've gotten with breaking away from my writer's block, but I hope this is a good step forward. (:

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"Keep your eyes peeled. Make sure you're aware of your enemy's position at all times."

Skypaw flicked her slightly torn ear, turning her head slightly to listen to the tom's words while also keeping her body still. Her claws dug into the ground to hold her stance, but she still remained light on her paws in the event that she had to move quickly.

"You know very well that cats will try and take advantage of you in the heat of battle. You need to be aware of your movements, and let your body fall into a rhythm. Not enough to make you predictable, but to allow you to act without thought."

The young apprentice nodded as her eyes took in the sights around her, calculating where she might go if a fight were to break out where she stood. Her body was tense yet also focused, as she only pulled her attention away from her surroundings when the black tom came to face her head on.

"You are all succeeding as apprentices, and moving quickly," Jaggedclaw said approvingly, but his eyes were still hard with emotions he would only express through words. "But with recent events, I am concerned—not just for you, but for your companions. You all need to be focused. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The question itself was ridiculous, as she had heard it enough to know exactly what he was saying, but she found no point in giving him an answer that would make him question her further. "Yes, Jaggedclaw," she said obediently, knowing that it would satisfy him for the time being.

Her mentor looked at her, green eyes narrowed. She knew he didn't believe her—they were well aware of each other's habits. Thankfully, though, Jaggedclaw knew her well enough to drop it. Letting out a deep sigh, he murmured, "Good." He glanced up, scanning the trees as though looking for something—or some _one_ —before turning back to her. "You can go see if you can find some prey. I think Hailcry is leading a patrol with Scorchpelt and Snowpaw—they were heading towards the RavenClan border, if I remember correctly. You might be able to catch up with them if you hurry."

Skypaw considered it, and while she knew by his words what he would prefer she do, she knew that Jaggedclaw would allow her to return to camp if she really wanted to. Her body was tired and her front leg was starting to act up again. Sleeping the rest of the day away sounded like a dream, but she felt that it was only right that she did something productive. "Sure," she said, turning in the direction he had pointed out. "I'll see you later, then."

The exchange, while short, lacked the awkwardness that seemed to have taken hold of them in the past moon. Instead, it was replaced by a calm indifference that, while not good, provided them with the opportunity to fall back into their normal routine with training and hunting together.

Jaggedclaw had backed off considerably since their long and frustrating conversation, on the day Wrenpaw… on the day of the ceremony.

Skypaw shook her head violently, growling at the fact that she almost hit a bush while doing so. Her mind felt cloudy and her paws were unsteady. Yet, the coordination was still there. She walked as though programmed to do so, but her thoughts were far away, in a place that cats would find difficult to reach.

Her memory was quickly moving away from Wrenpaw and back to her mentor. While he had been keeping up with her training, he also seemed to be spending more time in the camp. More than once she had seen him visiting the nursery. When Larksplash first had her kits, he had informed her of their relationship to him, as their deceased father had been his brother. He didn't speak much about it, but things made a bit more sense after that.

His more frequent trips now, however, puzzled him. When she questioned him about it yesterday, he only said that he wanted to make sure the new kits were settling in. Why that would matter so much to him, she didn't understand, but he didn't say anymore on the topic. The funny thing was, he seemed to be telling the truth, as there was no hint of secrecy behind the visits. If anything, he just found it difficult to explain.

"Ouch!" Skypaw suddenly exclaimed, leaping away as she felt a sharp sting in her paw pad. Lifting it up to examine it, she took note of the thorn wedged deeply in her paw.

She could have easily returned to camp to have it treated, but the medicine den was the last place she wanted to be. Bristlefur was there… and its other resident.

With a quick tug and a loud squeak, the she-cat yanked the thorn out, grateful that most cats were taught the most basic of treatments pretty much from birth. Having it _treated_ was another problem altogether—one that Skypaw wasn't willing to delve into.

Instead of seeking the help of more knowledgeable cats, she merely sat down in the damp grass, and gave her paw a good lick. It still bled, but at least it didn't throb like before. The pain was tolerable and she had pushed it out of her mind by the time she started moving again.

She caught the soft sound of the river flowing in the distance. She was no WillowClan cat, but she remembered a time—as a new apprentice, most likely—when she had actually enjoyed the sounds of the river. It had brought her peace in the times where she grew frustrated, either over a failed hunt, or an argument with…

"Foxdung, Wrenpaw!" she growled suddenly, taking a swipe at the nearest tree, and immediately regretting it when she felt a sharp pain in her paw. Pulling back, she found it to be bleeding once more, and starting licking it as she saw it. The movement of her tongue was rough, however, and her care was not gentle by any means.

The she-cat hissed to herself, staring straight ahead as if the tree she had swiped was the focus of her anger. "You didn't even tell me why!"

Quiet shuffling in the undergrowth broke her focus, yet her body lowered on instinct. As unnecessary as it was, she lifted her lip and bared her teeth, feeling as though her prey might run away at the sight of her furious gaze, rather than the claws that would soon claim them.

Despite her still-sore paw, Skypaw didn't make a sound as she crawled forward, her eyes catching the sight of a mouse scurrying between the bushes, its ears perked as it sniffed around, obviously looking for food. What it hadn't realized is that a predator had decided that it would make a good meal instead.

The silver tabby reached her paw forward to take another step, but was caught a bit off-guard when the mouse suddenly lifted its head. She definitely wasn't close enough for it to see her, nor was she making enough noise for it to hear her, either. For a heartbeat, she took note of the wind direction, but even that was against her. What surprised her the most was the strange scent that invaded her nostrils, throwing her into confusion.

She immediately tried to shake off her unease. Knowing this was her only chance to make her catch, Skypaw shot out of the bushes, and it was only a split-second that she caught another scent before the breath was knocked out of her body by something large ramming into her side.

She rolled over in the dirt, disoriented, as the weight disappeared.

It took her a bit of time to recollect herself, but once she did, she was able to actually observe what had run into her. To her surprise, Foxpaw stood a few rabbit-lengths away, her back to her as she growled in frustration.

"I almost had it," she muttered quietly, yet Skypaw caught every word.

Apparently the she-cat had only realized what had happened, since Skypaw was still lying on the ground, and her eyes widened considerably.

"Sorry, Skypaw," she said quickly, and Skypaw brought herself to her paws before the she-cat could even help her. From the looks of it, she wasn't going to offer it, either. "I caught the scent, and followed it. I didn't even know you were out here."

Skypaw found it unusual that the she-cat hadn't caught her scent, and grew annoyed at the fact that she wasn't even focusing on her surroundings. Then again, the strange scent she had caught right before shooting out had thrown off her concentration as well. Narrowing her eyes, she looked back at Foxpaw. She must have smelled it, too.

"What are you doing out here?" Skypaw asked. Quickly glancing around, the she-cat found no indication that Foxpaw was with anyone, which made things that much more suspicious. If anything, her mentor should have been with her.

"Hunting—like you," she responded with a twitch of her ears. The answer was too simple for Skypaw.

"Where's Scarletstream?" the tabby asked, breathing in deeply as though the deputy's scent would magically appear. She picked up nothing. "Shouldn't she be around?"

"I am perfectly capable of hunting, Skypaw," she said calmly, yet with no malice in her voice. It sometimes surprised Skypaw to hear her say things in ways that would come across as rude with any other cat. Her leaf-green eyes stared back at her, unwavering, until Skypaw finally grew tired of standing against her.

"Whatever," she said. She kicked the dirt as she began to pad in the direction she had been heading before.

"Where are you going?" Foxpaw asked, attempting to follow her.

"To catch up with Hailcry's patrol," she said, not stopping until the strange scents hit her once more, making her stop dead in her tracks.

Foxpaw caught up fairly quickly. "You smell it too, don't you?"

She had to assume she meant the strange scents, but in this case, it was much better to just play dumb. "What?"

"The scents of those rogues," Foxpaw said.

Skypaw froze, finally turning her head to look at the she-cat. She had suspected before that it couldn't have been anyone from her own Clan, but she remembered the scents of the rogues she encountered last time. Try as she might, she couldn't find a trace of the same cats. Either these cats were in the same group… or another problem altogether.

A scream cut through the air and immediately sent a chill down Skypaw's back. While possibly not the safest option, neither she-cat wasted a moment before they were sprinting deeper into the woods, following the sounds of screeches and growls that followed the initial scream.

The pain in her paw was almost forgotten as Skypaw weaved between the bushes and leaped over fallen branches. Her ears were pounding and she wasn't able to ignore the scent of rogues that now overwhelmed all of her senses. She could recall the taste of blood that came from her last encounter with rogues, more than a moon ago.

She didn't think she'd ever forget it.

As she ran, she wondered how she was able to recall the scent of blood, and so vividly. There was no way it could be so fresh in her mind that she'd remember the exact scent at this very moment. As she drew closer, she realized with utter shock that the blood was _fresh_ , and very clearly belonging to different cats.

She began to feel overwhelmed, and the sensory overload was almost too much for her to handle as she burst into the clearing and observed, for the first time, the swarm of cats locked in the heat of battle.

Hailcry was the first cat on her radar, and despite a large wound on her shoulder, she seemed to be in the best shape in terms of energy and strength. She was using her weight against her smaller opponent—a gray she-cat—to gain an advantage. For the most part, she seemed to be doing just that, and was doing well enough to keep the enemy at bay.

Snowpaw looked to be overwhelmed by his much larger opponent as he dipped and dodged away from the tom's outstretched claws, but what caught Skypaw's eye was the cat lying off to the side, clearly injured from some sort of knock-back, but ready to join the fight once more. Skypaw met the she-cat's gaze from across the clearing, but missed her chance to take action when Foxpaw shot forward, hitting the she-cat with teeth and claws.

Scorchpelt's whereabouts were far from her mind as she remained frozen where she stood, looking back and forth between her mother and her brother. She heard the screech that Hailcry let out as a result from a low swipe, but it was watching her brother fall from a quick strike that finally broke her.

His face was stained red, and that was all she saw.

She was half this cat's size, but if anything, she had the element of surprise. It was a mouse-brained move, yes, but latching onto his back and digging her claws and teeth in was the only effective idea she had to _get him away._

Despite her training, she wasn't quick enough to avoid the tuck-and-roll counterattack, and only narrowly avoided being caught by his full weight. It did make her stumble, however, and that was enough for the tom to land a blunt blow on her side, sending her skidding across the clearing as she saw stars.

He was on her again, pinning her down and sinking his claws into her neck fur. The pressure he used was a clear signal, one that said, _I will kill you, and you won't have time to even blink._

But that wasn't all she saw. With her vision unfocused, she saw a flash of red cross her line of sight. The fury that she had felt had been replaced with that of light-headedness, and she almost thought it was blood on her own face, caused by the cat who currently held her fate in his paws. But peering ahead, it was not blood she saw, but fur. The fur of her rival.

The fur of her savior.

The pressure was gone, and she coughed violently, relishing the feeling and pure bliss that came with the air she breathed. Her reaction was more from shock than anything, but she still hacked as though she had been choked. The adrenaline made her heart race, and standing up was a challenge. But she knew that had she not, she wouldn't have seen Foxpaw swiping the tom across the face similar to how he had done to her brother, and him racing away with the knowledge that he had lost.

Looking slowly to the side, she saw the she-cat her mother had been fighting with struggling to escape Hailcry's grasp, but once it was clear she had no chance against the seasoned warrior, she broke away, following her companion. The she-cat she had met eyes with in the beginning was gone as well, presumably chased away with the others. Skypaw didn't know it, though. Her heart was still beating erratically, and had she not been staring at Snowpaw, she wouldn't have heard his pained moans.

"Hailcry!" he cried, scratching his face as though it would remove the wounds he had received. Skypaw saw the wound crossing his face from his forehead to his cheek, but other than that, he kept both eyes tightly shut, as though he might feel the pain even worse by opening them.

"Snowpaw," Hailcry said as she neared him, and Skypaw's limbs shook as the experience of what had just happened set in. "Snowpaw, stand up."

Her mother's voice was hard, but Skypaw knew well enough that her tone was not to be mixed up with her true feelings. She could feel the concern rolling off of her in waves, but Skypaw could do little more than watch as her brother pulled himself to his feet.

"Snowpaw, you have to open your eyes," Hailcry prompted him, allowing the tom to lean on her shoulder.

"I can't." The genuine fear in his voice shook Skypaw to her core, and she felt Foxpaw move to stand beside her, keeping her upright when the she-cat felt herself about to stumble. She didn't bother to respond to the act—she only saw her brother.

"We have to…" Skypaw breathed. "…We have to get back to camp."

Hailcry didn't even look at her, which scared her more than anything. Her mother kept it together—not once had Skypaw seen her break. But on the verge of doing so, there was no doubt that Hailcry couldn't hide her fears now. They were out in the open for Skypaw to see, and never in her life had she wished she had looked away more. The scene made her quiver, both with anger and the desperate need to take action.

She pushed ahead, her limbs trembling but her stance strong. "Come on," she said, voice cracking as she looked at her mother. "We have to go."

With the support of Hailcry, Snowpaw was able to take careful steps and follow the path that Skypaw had set for them. Foxpaw moved to his other side to help, and while he couldn't see her, Snowpaw must have known it was not his sister that walked beside him, but the former RavenClan apprentice. But not once did he flinch.

Looking back at them, she saw a family united.

Looking ahead, she saw only herself.

She kept on walking.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 18 EDIT: This story is still ongoing! Life has been crazy and my muse has been crap. I promise to try and get this up and going again very soon. (:**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**TAINTED LINE**

 _"Wrath is cruel, anger is overwhelming, but who can stand before jealousy?" (Proverbs 27:4)_

Skypaw is determined to ignore the sense of betrayal that her father has left in his wake. But when she must face the consequences of his actions in the form of her own kin, she is left to carry his burden on her own shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At this point, I can't even really apologize for not posting. My inspiration for this story had basically disappeared over the past months, and my life has been a crazy whirl of school, work, and all that other fun stuff. But hit with inspiration at around 12AM, you can't really help what comes out, and I happen to be a writer who works better when I just type off the top of my head. So here is a chapter with quite a few unplanned interactions, but ones that push the story along regardless. I hope those who have stuck with the story enjoy, and I _hope_ that updates can be a bit more frequent now. (:

 **EDIT [9/19/17]:** I am working on plotting out the rest of the chapters, and I'm wondering if writing out most of them (or at least some of them) might help me get a more solid update schedule going. I think it might really help, especially with this third act. Leave your comments if you have any tips or tricks. (:

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"We need to go out _now_."

"Do you expect to find anything out there without walking straight into something? We'll be lucky if the scents are still there—we'll be even luckier if we can follow them. These cats aren't mousebrains."

"We can't just leave it alone. They know where we are, and it was obviously a deliberate attack. We leave it alone, we put ourselves at risk. You should know that better than anyone."

"Don't tell me what I see, Scarletstream. That is my son in there."

The quick words shared between the deputy and Hailcry were ones born from urgency, but nonetheless, belonging to two cats being toward apart by similar forms of grief. One from the harm done to her kit, and the other from the unknown whereabouts of a cat who very clearly meant a lot to her. Scorchbreeze was a valued warrior, yes, but he would never mean as much to Skypaw as her own brother.

"We will be risking everything by going back out now. If we hold off—"

"They'll scurry back only to form a new plan. We must act now. Silentstar is aware of this. He has plans to move forward…"

Her bright blue eyes were dim as she stared at the den wall, memorizing every little pattern that crossed it. The small crack in the dirt on the ground, the drops of water that leaked from some of the damp moss that one of the kits must have brought in. The unmistakable scent of blood that drifted from the medicine den to here. It was all there, right where she could sense it.

The buzzing in her ears started not long after they returned to camp, and the look she received from Brackenpaw made it clear that what was going on within her own head was also being shown on the outside as well. It was all echoing around her—him insisting that she go lay down, or at least take a few moments to recuperate. Of course, she heard none of it. She merely nodded to whatever he had told her, and allowed him to guide her to the apprentices' den where she was given a direct view to the argument being forged by the deputy and her mother.

She heard the bits and pieces that mattered little in the end. They would act on Silentstar's orders, which made it all pretty pointless. Briefly, she registered another cat pushing into the den and pressing a paw against her side, but she didn't feel it, and by then, her ability to even go along with what they wanted was diminished to nothing.

It was hard to recall names and faces. It was hard to remember just where she was, even after only moments had passed. But it had clearly been longer, as the camp was now bathed in moonlight that, from the looks of it, had been there for quite a while. The cats that stood outside bickering had since disappeared, to where, Skypaw hadn't a clue. Was it all just a hallucination? Did she really hear them at all?

Her paws twitched and she nearly jumped when another cat slunk into the den, their short fur ruffled and dim against the low lighting. Her face was familiar, even if she didn't have the strength to acknowledge her entrance out loud. Slowly, Whitepaw approached her from where she was settled in her nest, and carefully lowered herself down as well, pressing her side against hers.

The warmth was comforting, and if her goal was to lose herself in the depths of her own unconscious mind, then she had pretty much succeeded. She briefly felt the other she-cat grooming her shoulderblade, but other than that, everything was numb. Her mind was numb. It left her with nothing else to do but drift away into a sleep that would offer no dreams.

* * *

She woke with a start, her slumber broken immediately by the pawsteps of cats outside of the den. What time was it? It was hard to determine, and with Whitepaw asleep next to her, Skypaw had to assume that she had come in during the night. Either that, or she had joined her in the evening, and she just hadn't been aware of it.

Her muscles screamed as she brought herself slowly to her paws, Whitepaw's cheek sliding from her side to her nest. It was a surprise that she didn't wake up, especially considering the noise outside, but with everything else sleeping around them, it seemed that she had a reason to stay wherever she was. Skypaw would have much preferred to remain where she had been, but there was a time where she had to wake up—not just physically—and with the noise that had woken her appearing to grow in intensity, she had no choice but to move.

She should have retired to the elders' den at this point, seeing as every other day brought her closer and closer to losing the ability to walk or even _think_. But clearly she hadn't lost that completely, as her ears still worked. Her mind still worked. She knew when someone was calling out—or even speaking at a volume intending to be heard.

Stumbling across the camp, she glanced to the side, expecting to see some of her clanmates interacting with one another, but there was no one around. No one conversing, no one even sharing tongues. Twitching her ears, she looked in the opposite direction, and moved at an even slower pace as she realized that whatever was beckoning her was coming from outside of the camp.

There was nothing stopping her from going after it. Nothing, except the shuffling that caught her attention as she passed the medicine den. Was Bristlefur still awake? What…

Quietly, she changed her course, dainty paws turning towards the den as she pushed her way inside. There was little in the way of light even during the day, so there was little to no hope that she could observe what was lying deep in the chamber. But her normal fears were dimmed in comparison to her heightened senses now, and her body moved without her own knowledge through the small tunnel.

The coughing caught her attention first. Then the scratching. Then the slight whimper.

It was the scent that brought her back.

Wrinkling her nose, Skypaw had a hard time catching her breath. In that moment, it was as though she had just raced through the whole territory. Jumped into the river…

Her thoughts trailed off.

"Snowpaw?" the she-cat murmured, approaching her brother with as much accuracy as one would have walking in the dark. But she knew exactly where he was settled. An injured cat could only be injured further if you were careless enough to walk all over them. It was something that could be applied to at the moment, but it had more meanings than she would like to admit.

"Skypaw?" she heard him call back, voice groggy but distressed. Skypaw almost moved forward, but her earlier observation in mind, she thought better of it. "I… I can't see you."

She pulled back. "It's dark," came her reply, as if it was the strangest statement she had ever heard.

"No… no. I mean—" She knew what he meant. And she didn't want to hear anymore.

"I know."

Skypaw managed to find her brother among the darkness, laying her chin over his soft neck fur, all the while keeping her eyes facing away from where she knew his to be. The cover of night consuming the den couldn't hide what she knew to be there, and she offered what little protection she could. Her presence wasn't much, but it was all she could bare to offer.

She heard him suck in a breath and adjust his position, but not once did she move. "I should have done it… I could have… then I could have helped you."

"It was your choice," Skypaw objected, but her voice was low and almost apathetic. As though it didn't even belong to her. "You made it in the moment. You don't choose to take a life so easily." But she had made the decision before. She might not have succeeded, but the deed was done in her mind. The difference between her brother and herself was staggering, but without the actions to prove it, they were one and the same.

"…You would've done it," Snowpaw whispered, almost inaudible. But she knew him, and she heard what he had to say every time.

Snowpaw knew, and that fact meant that words weren't needed. Still, she whispered back, "…Yeah, I would have."

Moments passed like days, the silence keeping them from moving. She could hear every shuffle, feel every twitch, but not once did her mind say it was enough. It would never be enough—not with her brother beneath her after losing so much. She had been spared, of course. Saved from the cat who called herself family.

"Skypaw."

She might have been used to the sounds around her, but she didn't catch Bristlefur's approach until he stood not even rabbit-lengths away from her. The scent got to her first, but the medicine cat's presence was something she could feel—almost palpable, in a way. And it set her on edge unlike any time before.

"He made the choices he needed to. He will live."

"Live like he is now? Maybe that isn't living how he should." At the moment, Skypaw didn't care whether her brother was awake or not. With her nerves on end, the she-cat took her place as a formidable warrior—not a foolish apprentice who couldn't uphold her own morals. "Not like how he was."

"That is what StarClan intended. Everything we do happens because of their will."

"That is what you tell yourself, huh?" Skypaw said back, her voice deadly. Despite the isolation of the den, a chill seemed to sweep past them, taking with it her last resolve to remain quiet. "That's how you work, of course. You let things work themselves out. That's why you let Blotchfire leave. That's why you watched me almost kill _her_. You watch and wait—you're too scared to intervene. You're afraid of making things _worse._ "

"You underestimate my influence over my clanmates," Bristlefur replied, his tone dropping to match her own with a fierceness he wasn't known to possess. "I can assure you that my relation to you or your family plays little role in how I follow StarClan."

"Of course," she retorted, rolling her head back. "StarClan forbids attachments. That's why you treat us like we're just another inconvenience. Like I will spill all of your deepest darkest _secrets_."

"I have no secrets," the medicine cat said dully, the most convincing she had ever heard him. But it was a lie, and she knew it. Everyone had their secrets, and although she might not know what he kept buried within his soul, there had to be _something_.

"But…" he continued. "…You _do_." And in that moment, she could have sworn she saw his eyes reflected among the darkness. "And the threat you pose to yourself and your Clan is not something to be ignored, as much as they might choose to look away."

"You think I'm _dangerous_?" the apprentice echoed, but she didn't need a verbal answer to know just what he believed. She knew from the very beginning, from when he caught her with her eyes locked on the throat of her sister. There was no denying the words that passed between them, despite none actually being spoken. Suddenly, many of the things that had transpired began to make sense.

"You've tried to change things—change what has already been written in the stars. Not because you care about your family—but because you are _afraid_ of them." Never had she seen the tom as her uncle, and she knew well enough he had never seen her as his niece—biological strangers, at best. At worst, he looked at her as though she was a fox waiting to snap. Such irony. If only he could recognize just who posed the greatest threat.

Bristlefur barely responded; he merely took a step back, as though to collect his thoughts. Had she rendered him completely speechless? It was hard to tell, but Skypaw almost wished for him to say something. There had to be something more. But then again, Bristlefur looked to the stars. His mind was far away, in a place she could never reach. It was always there.

"I will continue to try," he finally said, returning to that place within his own head that gave him an air of mystery. That of a stranger. "For your sake… I think you should, too."

She didn't have to see him to know he was motioning her out of the den. It was hard to be sure, but Skypaw was already disappearing down the tunnel before he could say it. Listening to him had never been a real consideration of her, but now his words began to stand out to her. It was the first time she let out what she had been feeling for so long—the uneasiness around him. It had to mean something.

Letting out a breath, Skypaw closed her eyes and let the cool air touch her face, refreshing her mind as she let herself picture everything around her. Sight was taken for granted all too often, and for her brother, it had cost him dearly. With her eyes shut tightly, she could identify everything within the camp. Everything she memorized, and everything she knew to be real. Everything here was real, but the cat back there… the one who denied whatever it was that he felt… he wasn't real. Not as real as her and certainly not as willing to take those hard steps to do what needed to be done.

Despite the warmth that they day had offered, the night gave nothing but cool winds that turned her breath to a cool gust of air. But it didn't touch her. Her pelt felt warm, as though being scrutinized by every cat who had dared to cause her or her Clan trouble. She felt strong for reasons she knew to be superficial, but she was unwilling to push it away. Even when Whitepaw approached her with the uneasiness of a cat unfamiliar with her, she didn't dare open her eyes.

"I… saw Snowpaw earlier," Whitepaw said, but Skypaw didn't even look her way. She kept her head up, inviting every kind of look and speculation. She didn't care to deny them. "We talked for a little while… He told me he wished he had saved you."

She recalled his brief words to her before settling down, but they still didn't mean much in the way of a solid excuse for what he did—or, in her own mind, _didn't_ do. It was only a feeling, and those didn't have much meaning behind instinct and trauma.

Apparently the silence began to bug Whitepaw, as Skypaw heard her begin to shuffle her paws. She expected the tabby to continue speaking about what her brother said, but instead, she sighed softly. "I'm worried for you all—when you leave the camp, we never know what's out there. Now, there's something to be feared outside of the walls."

"Every cat knows that," Skypaw responded without thought. "We all know that. It's why we are training to become warriors."

"It's dangerous for other cats, too," Whitepaw responded, and Skypaw opened her eyes just in time to catch the other she-cat as she looked towards the medicine den.

"…He's going to live," Skypaw told Whitepaw, the words feeling hollow on her tongue. At this point, it was only her repeating what she knew to be fact. But facts were never so reassuring. Living didn't mean anything without having quality, and when that came into question, Skypaw wasn't quite sure what to think. "He will."

Whitepaw glanced back again, opening her mouth as though struck with a sudden thought, but she appeared to think better of it and closed her mouth before turning back to Skypaw. "I know. I know he is. We all are."

Whitepaw's strength was something Skypaw could admire, but with the knowledge that she could never possess it in the same way her denmate did. There were different kinds of strengths, certainly, but one needed to be _prepared_ above all else in order to put that strength to good use. Whitepaw's eagerness was something of an asset, but should she ever be put up against a cat intent on doing her severe harm, Skypaw didn't know if she would make it out.

But then, looking at it, many cats were like that, and it was frightening to say the least. How many were willing to put themselves before others when it counted the most? Without another cat to look after, some would _still_ rather put their _enemy_ before their own well-being. That idea sent a shiver of trepidation through Skypaw, causing her to dig her claws into the ground as a way to express it.

She was sure that Whitepaw would never need to hear these words. Should she listen, it wouldn't make a whole lot of a difference. The apprentice was too filled with light—too committed to doing what was told was right. For the most part, the Clan's morals matched up with one another. But when one stepped out of line, things started to be questioned, and after that, the eyes that followed you out of curiosity would begin to follow you out of fear and judgment.

Skypaw would make sure it would never happen. StarClan couldn't control everything—she knew that well enough. She couldn't expect them to fix the problems that the Clan had created. With a glance at her clanmate, she knew that saying that out loud wouldn't do any good. But self-actualization was a beautiful thing, and with no other label to present herself with, Skypaw found that it was enough.

"I need to do something," Skypaw said, finally drawing the attention of Whitepaw. "And I'm going to need your help."


End file.
